Tan sólo tres meses
by Katys Camui
Summary: Un mes para lograr decirle sus sentimietos y esperar que él los aceptara, el otro mes para poder vivir el romance si llegaba a corresponderle, y el último mes para despedirse de él y de este mundo."Tan sólo tengo tres meses..." Lemon Inu
1. Tan solo tres meses

**rld****Aclaración**: _Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, hago esta historia de mi total originalidad sólo para mi propia entretención y de los/las fans de este cool anime/manga_

**Tan sólo tres meses****.**

Miró a su mejor amiga y segundos después miró el suelo, no quería aun escuchar su nombre por aquellos parlantes de la consulta.

"Ogg… Odio los hospitales"-dijo con tono repugnante.

"Kagome se valiente"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, Sango, no estas en mi lugar"

"Lo sé pero… soy tu mejor amiga, a mi me dolerá tanto como a ti"

"Tienes razón, lo siento"-se disculpó tomándole la mano a la joven de pelo color café y aprestándosela.

Kagome tenía el pelo negro y la piel trigueña, sus ojos eran del color marrón e increíblemente expresivos, y ahora denotaban nerviosismo e inseguridad, y aunque sabía más o menos cual era la respuesta del médico, no podía evitar sentir un dolor inmenso en su alma por ello.

"La señorita Kagome Higurashi, favor entrar a la puerta siete"

"Genial más encima un número de mala suerte"-refunfuño.

"Vamos Kagome"-Sango literalmente la empujo para pasar las puertas y entrar al pasillo de blancas paredes, de cerámicas blancas, y si, de puertas blancas.

"Por eso odio los hospitales, todo tan blanco ¿Qué no conocen otro color?"

"Dios, estas demasiado irritable"-le reprendió Sango, aunque en el fondo ella entendía a Kagome, _rogaba_, aun tenía la esperanza que les dijeran que no, que aquello que el doctor había soltado como una suposición en exámenes anteriores no fuera más que eso, una suposición.

"Sango"

"dime"

"Te quiero"-fueron sinceras aquellas palabras, Sango no supo porque pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y las trato de contener, debía ser fuerte, y dar esa fuerza a su mejor amiga.

"Yo también Kagome"-sonrió, una sonrisa sincera pero triste.

Llegaron frente a la puerta…blanca, o quizás era color crema, pero es lo mismo casi, y antes de que Kagome pudiera golpearla con sus nudillos el doctor se precipito a abrirla.

"Pasa Kagome"-le dijo con una voz tan amable que ella sintió un temor más grande que antes.

"Sin rodeos por favor"-se atrevió a decirle ella, aunque no quería aun escucharlo.

"Deberías sentarte"- el doctor paso por detrás de ambas muchachas y llegó a su asiento detrás del escritorio de madera que tenía lleno de papeles.

Kagome al ver que Sango le hacia caso al doctor y se sentaba también lo decidió hacer ella.

"Y ¿bien?"-dijo Sango con ojos nerviosos.

"Tengo los resultados de tu último examen Kagome"

"Lo sé por eso estoy aquí"-Kagome mordió su labio inferior molesta. Su humor estaba horrible desde que le habían dicho que le había encontrado un extraño tumor en el cerebro, primero le dijeron que era benigno y que no había problema. Pasado el tiempo los dolores de cabeza aumentaron, con ello sus desmayos, y entonces tuvo que hacerse nuevamente otros examen, hasta hoy que sabría el resultado de su último examen, del cual el doctor ahora debía hablarle. Una parte de Kagome sabía lo que sucedía, otra negaba completamente a aceptarlo.

"El tumor que te encontramos hace cuatro meses en estos resultados salió…. Maligno"-Kagome le sostuvo la mirada al doctor, sus ojos picaban.

_Se fuerte_

_Se fuerte_

_Se fuerte_

"¿entonces…?"

"Lo siento Kagome pero…. Se ha expandido por todo tu cuerpo, tienes cáncer y…."

"se expandió…"-Kagome sintió su corazón acelerarse, su abuela hace dos años había muerto de lo mismo, se lo habían encontrado tarde y eso le había dejado pocos meses de vida, entonces Kagome sintió su corazón aun oprimirse más ante la nueva pregunta que se creo en su cabeza, y aunque temía mucho, la hizo valientemente-"entonces, ¿Cuántos meses tengo de vida?"

"Kagome no sé si estés preparada aun para saber eso"-le dijo el doctor de forma conciliadora.

"Esta loco, estoy _muy_ preparada para saberlo, por eso se lo estoy preguntando"-Kagome se alteró y se levantó de su asiento golpeando con sus manos la mesa de madera.

"Kagome"-musito Sango tocándole el hombro.

"Sango no me mires de esa forma, sólo quiero saber cuanto puedo vivir, en este momento usted me esta desperdiciando mis preciados segundos, dígalo ¡Ya! Por el amor de Dios"-Los desesperados ojos de la muchacha se clavaban en los del doctor de canoso cabello.

"Tienes razón Kagome, mereces saberlo todo, de acuerdo a como ha avanzado tu enfermedad, tus posibilidades de vivir son de un periodo de _tres_ a _cuatro_ meses _nada más_"-el doctor la miro con lástima, y Kagome odio esa mirada, de pronto sintió mucho calor y que se asfixiaba, necesitaba salir rápido, necesitaba salir de ahí.

Sin previo aviso abrió la puerta de la oficina del doctor y salió corriendo por el pasillo blanco _o_ de color crema, eso no le importaba, chocó con una enfermera que le tomo el codo para reprenderla pero Kagome se lo quito bruscamente y siguió corriendo hasta lograr salir del consultorio, a fuera el viento le choco la cara de forma agradable pero tenía ganas de seguir corriendo, como si estuviera escapando de algo, lástima que de lo que trataba de escapar estaba en su propio cuerpo.

**Tres meses….**

A_un no he hecho todo lo que he planificado para mi vida…_

**Tres meses….**

_No le he dicho suficientes veces a mamá, al abuelo y a Souta que los quiero…_

**Tres meses…**

_Aun no me compró el __último tomo del libro que me gusta…_

**Tres meses…**

_Aun no he tenido novio_

**Tres meses…**

_No he podido decirle lo que siento…_

**Tres meses…**

_¡Dios, aun soy virgen y tengo veinte y uno!_

**Tres meses…**

_I N U Y A S H A…._

Y entonces el rostro de él apareció frente a ella como la más hermosa ilusión, InuYasha el de cabellos negros como la noche, InuYasha, el de ojos como el sol, InuYasha aquel que era fuerte y deseado por muchas, tantas que ella no sabía si tenía alguna posibilidad, más que aquella amistad que tenían…

Escuchó pasos atrás de ella, para ese entonces Kagome había detenido su frenética carrera y se dedicaba a ver a unos niños jugando en aquella plaza con una pelota de futbol.

"Kagome…"

"Y de pronto Sango he visto pasar mi corta vida frente a mi…"

"Kagome yo…"

"Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer y que las aplace porque me dije '_tengo todo el tiempo del mundo_' y ahora ya no lo tengo Sango"-Dejo de darle la espalda y la miró a los ojos y no resistió más se echo a llorar como si fuera una pequeña niña en los brazos de su mejor amiga-"mierda… sólo me quedan estúpidos tres meses… quería hacer tantas cosas… _tantas_…"- y su llanto se convirtió en gemidos y lamentes hasta hacerla hipar.

"Kagome, si te lo propones serán los tres meses más hermosos de tu vida… y yo no dejaré de estar a tu lado"-le dijo de forma suave Sango, no sabía que palabras usar, sabía que si decía 'me pongo en tu lugar' no la consolaría porque uno no podía sentirse como el otro porque eran distintas personalidades, distintas formas de ver la vida.

La tarde paso lenta y Kagome no la pudo ver porque las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

. . . .

"Sango"

"Dime"

"Quiero pedirte un favor"-Kagome dio otra probada a su helado al momento que se detenían frente a su casa.

"Lo que sea Kagome"-contestó muy segura la joven.

"No se lo digas a nadie de la universidad, ni siquiera a Miroku por favor"

"No te preocupes Kagome no se lo diré a nadie, si aun tú no te sientes lista para decirlo…"

"Ahora debo hablar con mi mamá…"

"¿Quieres que entre contigo?"

"No te preocupes"-negó con su cabeza-"Yo puedo hacerlo"-sonrió-"Nos vemos mañana"

"Sip"-Sango la abrazó fuertemente con cuidado de no ensuciarse con helado y se fue a su casa, que no quedaba demasiado lejos pero tampoco demasiado cerca de Kagome.

La joven entro a su casa, su madre al momento que sintió la puerta abrirse corrió a su encuentro con rostro preocupado, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando mucho tiempo. La madre de Kagome no había sido capas de ir con ella ante la noticia de que quizás su hija podría tener aquella horrible enfermedad, fue algo que la supero…

"Kagome"-la abrazo fuertemente, se alejo un poco para mirarla y entonces lo entendió al a ver a su hija con la cabeza gacha.

"Lo siento mamá"-Kagome volvió a abrazarla y las lágrimas entonces no dejaron de caer.

Aquella noche, era la noche más triste de su vida, Kagome se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta llorando en los brazos de su mamá…

. . .

Todo estaba oscuro, tan oscuro que no podía ver ni siquiera su mano a un centímetro de su rostro, se sentía todo solo y frío… tan frío… esa soledad la angustiaba, camino insegura por el pasillo sin fin y entre toda esa oscuridad una luz se asomó, quiso acercarse a ella pero algo se lo impedía, en esa luz había alguien de espaldas y cuando Kagome le llamó, la figura lentamente se volteó y al hacerlo lo vio… con ese aire seguro y esa sonrisa arrogante.

_InuYasha_

"Kagome…. Kagome…"-escuchó a lo lejos ser llamada-"Vamos Kagome llegarás tarde a la Universidad…"

"Uni…versidad"

"Si, si, vamos Kagome, después te estarás quejando de que el profesor de retará"

Kagome lentamente abrió sus ojos…

Había soñado con InuYasha…

"InuYasha"-susurró despacito, casi inaudible.

"¿Dijiste algo hija?"

"No... nada… mamá"-Kagome recién observaba el rostro de su mamá, tenía los ojos muy hinchados…

"Aunque si no quieres ir a la Universidad…"

"No… no te preocupes"

"Te tendré listo el desayuno"

"No alcanzo a …"

"Necesitas estar fuerte"-La mujer no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa dulce.

"La verdad es que ir a la universidad así es perder el tiempo"-Kagome se sentó en su cama y perezosamente corrió las frazada, el resultado de los exámenes los había sabido el viernes, de ello habían pasado dos días ya… esa _angustia, tristeza, desesperación_ no se le quitaban con nada pero había decidido ser fuerte y lo poco que tenía de vida tratar de pasarlo lo más feliz. Por eso ahora en su mente estaba decidido, había postergando demasiado aquel sentimiento que poseía por él. Tenía que decírselo, no quería arrepentirse.

"Pero tengo miedo…"

"¡Kagome!"-escuchó a su madre llamarle desde abajo.

"Voy…"

La muchacha miró su rostro en el espejo, posó su mano en el reflejo…

"Esta decidido… él sabrá lo que siento… no puedo dejarme permitir pasar más tiempo, porque _ya no lo tengo_…"-no quería, no quería llorar más pero de igual forma aquella mañana termino llorando en silencio.

Le quedaban pocas cuadras para llegar a su universidad, de pronto sintió demasiado calor y pensó incluso que se iba a desmayar… había olvidado tomarse el remedio que le dio el doctor.

"Soy una tonta"

"Te apoyo"

Kagome se sobresalto, miró a su lado al saber de quien era esa voz y su corazón palpito fuerte, tan fuerte que pensó que él lo escucharía.

"Que pasa Kagome que me quedas mirando con esa cara tan fea tuya"-le dijo sonriente.

_¿De verdad él podría llegar a amarme?_

La joven guardo silencio mirando el suelo, InuYasha se quedo extrañado al no escuchar las típicas respuestas rudas de ella, algo que adoraba de la relación que mantenían.

"¿Kagome?"

"que…"

"Te sientes bien, generalmente me gritarías y te irías enojada"

"No tengo tiempo para pelear…ya no tengo tiempo"

"¡Cierto estamos atrasados!"-dijo InuYasha de pronto al ver la hora, aunque a él le daba lo mismo llegar tarde pero Kagome generalmente se alteraba demasiado y comenzaba a correr y a gritar…pero eso no paso.-"Algo esta mal contigo hoy"-InuYasha de broma se acercó y le toco la frente.

Kagome abrió sus ojos algo más grande ante la cercanía de él, siempre la ponía tan nerviosa… Estaba enamorada de InuYasha desde que lo conoció en aquella fiesta de nuevos en la Universidad.

La primera ves que lo vio pensó que era lindo, mejor dicho muy hermoso como para ser alguien de esta tierra, pero nada más, luego coincidieron en que ambos estudiaban lo mismo, medicina, como se habían visto en la fiesta él se sentó junto a ella, y así inicio aquella simple amistad… lástima que no se quedo en una simple amistad para Kagome… porque de su lado surgió el amor, y ¿del lado de InuYasha?

"InuYasha…"-Kagome lo miró de reojo apartando la mano de él y sosteniéndola entre sus manos…-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"¿Me quieres preguntar por qué soy tan genial?"-bromeo… pero no encontró las cejas fruncidas de ella acompañadas por una sonrisa disimulada que esperaba hallar ante su comentario.

"InuYasha yo…"

"Dilo ya perra, estas actuando muy raro"-ella suspiró.

"Olvídalo"-dejo caer completamente la mano de InuYasha, él observo su mano que dejaba de sentir la calidez de ella.

"Oye"-le tomo del brazo al ver que se alejaba-"¿que me ibas a preguntar? odio que me dejen con la duda"

"Nada"

"Kagome no me hagas enojar"

"Llegaremos tarde a clases"

"¡Kagome, vamos no seas perra dímelo!"

"así menos te lo diré idiota"-atacó cansada… un tipo como él, que la trataba así… jamás sentiría algo por ella, pensó triste mientras a lo lejos InuYasha seguía reclamando.

Para cuando terminaron las clases, la muchacha se demoro más en salir, aunque estaba cansada quiso darse una vuelta por todo el campus, al terminar de dar su recorrido se sorprendió un poco al encontrarlo en la entrada… ¿esperándola?

"¿Me estabas esperando?"-preguntó algo esperanzada.

"NO… sólo se me antojo plantarme aquí…"-le dijo en tono irónico.

"ah… ya veo, genial"-sonrió triste.

"Vamos"-fue lo único que agrego él, Kagome lo siguió en silencio.

Llegaron a una plaza que cubría casi dos cuadras con frondosos árboles, muchas bancas, y algunos juegos para niños.

InuYasha se sentó en una de las bancas y le hizo un gesto para que lo imitara.

"Tú"

"¿ah?"

"¿Qué era lo que me ibas a preguntar?"-le volvió a insistir InuYasha con una expresión infantil en su rostro, Kagome no pudo evitar reír un poco, ante toda esa espesa niebla que veía a su alrededor InuYasha de alguna u otra forma era su luz, aunque sonará cursi y cliché.

"InuYasha ¿Qué…qué…harías si de pronto yo muero?"-termino de decir con el corazón comprimido, sin poder ser capas de mirarlo a los ojos…él pensaba responderle algo divertido para molestarla pero al ver su expresión tan seria algo dentro de su ser, una alerta le advirtió que quizás no era el momento de decir alguna estupidez, no supo porque pero le dolió.

"Me muero contigo… Kagome"-le respondió con una voz seria y sincera acompañado de una nostálgica expresión, lástima que Kagome estaba mirando el suelo tratando de contener las ganas de llorar perdiéndose aquella expresión…porque quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de algo más…

**Continuará…**

**Chan chan chan he aquí mi nuevo proyecto, no creo que tenga demasiados capítulos, se que Kagome ha llorado mucho en todo el capítulo, pero no es para menos ante la noticia, varios de mi seres queridos han muerto por esta maldita enfermedad, y sentí la necesidad de expresar algunos de esos tristes sentimientos a través de esta historia. PORQUE ES UNA REALIDAD. Y a veces es bueno tratar estos temas.**

**Desde ante mano les agradezco su apoyo (tanto en mi anterior Fanfics Injusticia de Creer, que tan solo me falta el último capítulo subir) en esta nueva historia que estoy creando, una historia de nostalgia, amor y una realidad.**

**Beso ¡**

**Dejen Comentarios por favor : D!**


	2. Ahora o nunca

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen a mi, si no que a la cool mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, hago esta historia por mera entretención mía y de los/las fans de el anime/manga InuYasha.

**Tan sólo tres meses****…**

_**Ahora o Nunca**__**…**_

Kagome pestañeo varias veces para que la picazón en sus ojos pasaran, aunque sabía que los ojos se le estaban poniendo rojos… apretó con más fuerza la tela de la falda tratando de llevar su atención a ello, a la textura de la tela… no quería llorar, Dios, había llorado demasiado ya, no quería llorar, y menos frente a él… la noche del viernes había estado derramando lágrimas hasta el amanecer, el día sábado había sido exactamente igual… recién había logrado calmar algo su alma el día domingo… pero aquel dolor era tan fuerte, tan punzante, que le atravesaba el corazón una y otra ves, se enterraba en el y volvía a salir para volver a meterse con más fuerza causándole mayor angustia, mayor agonía…

Dolía demasiado saber que iba a morir tan pronto, pero era extraño, uno siempre es consiente de que va a morir, pero nunca piensa que puede ser luego, uno lo ignora, lo lleva a un plano de '_a mi aun no me sucederá'_ y de pronto esta hay… más presente que nunca.

"Kagome ¿por qué me preguntas algo así?"-InuYasha después de lo que le había dicho no había escuchado ningún comentario de ella, sentía que algo no estaba bien… le molestaba eso, conociendo a Kagome en condiciones normales ella al escuchar lo que él le había respondido tiernamente lo hubiera abrazado. Pero ese abrazo no llego, y eso lo confundió.

InuYasha estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

"Oye Kagome si vas a estar callada todo el rato mejor me largo"

"N...no...Es que… yo… no...Ag..."-no logró hilar absolutamente nada, apenas hablaba su voz temblaba y las lágrimas se escapaban, Dios como odiaba llorar…

"Kagome mírame"-le ordeno tan seguro, que nadie se hubiera negado a ello pero…Kagome no lo hizo.

"yo…no…n...yo..."-su garganta se hacía un nudo, la vista se le estaba nublado y su cabeza le estaba doliendo demasiado.

"Kagome no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando"-le dijo mientras movía un poco su hombro.

"Mi cabeza…"-logró decir.

"¿Tú cabeza que?"

"Duee…due…le"-Kagome de pronto perdió la orientación, las lágrimas empapando sus ojos obstruían más cuando trato de enfocar su vista al rostro de InuYasha, levantando al fin la cabeza.

"¿Por qué lloras?"-InuYasha ahora con su mano libre también apretó el otro hombro de ella, InuYasha se sorprendió al verle la cara.

"Duele…"-Kagome frunció las cejas, sentía mil agujas clavarse en su cabeza, sentía como si le hubieran golpeado con un martillo…-"Mi... ca..."-Kagome finalmente vio todo oscuro y cayó inconciente sobre el pecho de InuYasha, quien en su rostro apareció el desconcierto y el nerviosismo.

"¿Kagome? Kagome si es una broma no es divertida…"-InuYasha la movió un poco brusco pero ella no reacciono, él se desesperó…"¿Kagome?... Kagome vamos…"-inquieto miro a los lados y pudo divisar a unos pocos metros unas señoras que conversaban mientras sus hijos jugaban…tenía que pedir ayuda, jamás alguien se había desmayado en sus brazos-"¡Señoras!"-gritó muy fuerte, las mujeres inmediatamente voltearon su rostro hacia la dirección donde fueron llamadas-"¡Ayúdenme por favor, mi amiga se desmayo!"-su voz se escuchó como la de un niño pequeño que hizo alguna maldad y necesita ayuda para que no lo pille su mamá.

Las mujeres corrieron junto a él.

"Iré a comprar un agua sin gas eso la re-animará"-dijo una de ellas, quien corrió al negocio que estaba al frente.

"Pobre muchacha, a lo mejor esta estresada"-comentó la otra a un ausente InuYasha que no dejaba de ver el rostro ido de Kagome, su piel se había puesto pálida… pero con un extraño y leve color café… o quizás era casi amarillento.

"Kagome…"-musito triste.

"¿Es tu novia?"

"¿Ah?"-Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente.

"Démosle de beber suavemente"-llegó la otra señora corriendo, enseguida abrió la botella, InuYasha movió un poco el mentón de Kagome para poder abrirle los labios y entonces la dama puso la boquilla de la botella en su boca, luego, suavemente dejo pasar el agua… la otra señora le levantó un poco la nuca a Kagome para que no se ahogara… La muchacha reacciono lentamente haciendo una mueca con su boca.

"Kagome"-pronunció feliz.

Ella se comenzó a incorporar lentamente, separándose del cálido pecho de InuYasha, abrió sus ojos perezosamente, primero vio tres figuras desenfocadas, pestañeo unas cuantas veces y entonces pudo ver bien, habían dos mujeres de alrededor de treinta y tantos años mirándola con una sonrisa amable, deslizó sus ojos a los de InuYasha, y su corazón fue regocijado por ese calor que solo él le producía… InuYasha estaba atento a cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera.

"¿Estas bien niña?"

"Si… gracias"-Kagome tocó levemente su cabeza, aun dolía… pero no tanto, era tolerable.

"Tu novio nos llamó muy alterado, deberías haber visto su cara"

"Si, se nota que te quiere mucho"

"Menos mal que despertaste o si no a lo mejor se hubiera vuelto todo un loco"-agregó la otra mujer riendo con su amiga.

El sonrojo fue inminente en InuYasha, Kagome lo miró algo confundida.

"Están hablando de más"-les dijo empezando a enojarse.

"¡Mamá me dio hambre, quiero ir a casa!"-una niñita de unos seis años se acercó a una de las mujeres y la tiró del brazo suavemente.

"De acuerdo amor… ¿vamos?"

"Si, Adiós muchachos, cuídate chica"

"eh… si… gracias por ayudarme"-contestó Kagome aun con la mano en su cabeza…

"Nunca te has desmayado desde que te conozco… siempre has sido muy sana"-InuYasha se cruzó de brazos fijando su vista al frente.

"No quise preocuparte"

"Y quien ha dicho que lo estoy"-atacó.

"Las señoras dijeron…"

"Ja… son unas exageradas, no podía llegar y dejarte, no soy tan malvado"

"mmm… entiendo"-Kagome observó sus zapatos con ojos desconformes y tristes… miró su reloj y decidió que ya era hora de irse… al fin de cuentas era demasiado cobarde como para decirle sus sentimientos, quizás era mejor que las cosas se quedaran así como estaban, si él la rechazaba no sabía si pudiera sobrevivir feliz esos tres meses…-"Debo irme ya"-anunció finalmente levantándose del asiento, aunque apenas lo hizo creyó volver a caer… el piso se le movió… solo a ella. InuYasha fue rápido y logro tomarla de un codo.

"Te acompaño"

"No es necesario, no quiero molestar"

"¡Y quien ha dicho que molestas!"-le dijo alterado-"no seas tonta, además si te dejo ir así y te pasa algo tú mamá no me lo perdonará"-InuYasha le tomó la mano algo brusco-"Así que vamos y sin reclamos"

Ella se sonrojo un poco, era estúpido sonrojarse porque él le tomara la mano… muchos amigos lo hacen pero… ella no quería tomarle la mano como amiga, quería tomársela como novia… Kagome cerró su mano en la de InuYasha y por ese momento fantaseo con que eran novios, de todas formas la gente a su alrededor no sabía que eran amigos… esa idea le agradó… y la apretó aun más fuerte.

"Me estas enterrando tus garras"

"Ops… lo siento"-Kagome siguió observando sus manos tomadas perdiéndose la sonrisa amable de InuYasha.

. . . . . . . .

"¡Kagome!"

"Lo siento mamá"

"Kagome como se te olvida la pastilla, sabes que aparte de todo son caras…"

"Lo sé"

"Pero lo más importante es por tu salud…"

"¡Mamá igual voy a morir!"-le gritó… y al instante se sorprendió de si misma y se arrepintió al ver a su madre con los ojos inmediatamente llorosos.

"Kagome nunca debes dejar de creer en las esperanzas"

"Mamá por favor… No se porque mierda me toco esto"

"Kagome tu lenguaje…"

"Lo siento mamá… pero yo, maldita sea ¿por qué Dios me mando esto? ¿Porqué mamá?-le dijo angustiada.

"Y… ¿Por qué _NO_ a ti Kagome? ¿Por qué _NO_ a nuestra familia?"- le respondió con voz suave la mujer, Kagome la vio sentarse a su lado… y aunque le costara entendió su respuesta…

_¿Por qué a __mí?_ **Pero** también _¿Por qué NO a mí? _Porque uno siempre cree que a los demás le pasan ese tipo de cosas, no a uno, como si fuéramos inmortales…

Kagome recapacito lentamente aquello… Su madre había apoyado su mejilla en el hombro de ella.

"Lo superaremos ambas, todos juntos, el abuelo, Souta tú yo…Porque somos una familia"

"Si mamá…"-Kagome cerró sus ojos disfrutando ese momento con su madre… logrando sentirse tranquila… como hace meses, desde que empezaron los exámenes para ver que tenía no se sentía.

. . . . . . .

Ese pasillo oscuro se le hacía conocido y la luz que veía en el fondo también… caminó algo dubitativa… se sentía más frío que la ves anterior, un viento inexplicable que llegaba a calarle los huesos, una figura apareció en aquella luz… ¿Quién era? Lo había visto la ves anterior… pero no recordaba… le quedaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la persona… y cuando le llamó para saber quien era su corazón latió rápido y el frío desapareció…

_INUYASHA…_

Kagome trató de apurarse para llegar a su lado… pero mientras más corría más se alejaba la figura con el rostro sonriente de él.

"No"-trató de decir pero la voz de su boca nunca se escuchó-"¡InuYasha!"-le llamó desesperada, pero fue inaudible y la figura de él desapareció por completo… ¿o quizás era ella quien había desaparecido?

Kagome abrió los ojos enderezándose en la cama con el cuerpo transpirado y temblando levemente.

"InuYasha…"- Kagome observó entonces la foto que tenía enmarcada en su pared donde aparecía Sango, Miroku, InuYasha y ella sonriendo sentados en la arena… aquella ves que habían ido a la playa la habían pasado muy bien… entonces una idea se cruzo en su mente-"No sería mala idea repetirlo"

La semana había pasado rápido y nuevamente estaban en un fin de semana, aun las personas que sólo sabían lo que le sucedía eran su familia y Sango…

"Alo…"-se escuchó una voz de mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

"Sa-chan soy Kagome"

"Si sep… ¿Qué pasa Kag?... ¿te sientes mal?"

"No… no… nada de eso, se me ocurrió una idea"

"Dime"

"¿Por qué no vamos a aquella playa de la otra ves?"

"¿Te dieron ganas de ir?"-rió Sango.

"Sip… ¿puedes?"

"Obvio… le avisaré a Miroku, tú avísale a InuYasha"

"a InuYasha"

"Oh vamos... sabes que quieres avisarle tú"-la molestó Sango.

"Sango… esta bien"

. . . . . .

El sol estaba muy fuerte… se podía sentir como quemaba el cuerpo, la playa por suerte no estaba demasiado llena, así que encontraron fácilmente un buen lugar para poder pasar el día.

Miroku e InuYasha instalaron las dos quita-sols que habían llevado, mientras Sango y Kagome se dedicaban a poner las toallas en la arena que estaba caliente.

Kagome se quitó rápidamente la ropa, lo único que quería sentir era el agua marina en su cuerpo refrescándola y dándole paz, siempre la playa… el sonido de ella le había dado una tranquilidad, o la ayudaba a pensar y aclarar ideas…

No se percató de la penetrante mirada que le dio InuYasha al verla en su bikini, Kagome no tenía el mejor cuerpo, pero lo tenía bonito, sus pechos no era muy grandes pero para su tamaño estaban bien, tenía una pequeña cintura muy privilegiada y un apretable trasero… al menos eso último fue el pensamiento que tuvo InuYasha por unos segundos.

"InuYasha"-ella lo miró con cara divertida-"vamos al agua"-le dijo tirándolo de la mano…

La tarde fue divertida… casi tan divertida como la ves anterior a la que habían ido todos juntos… quizás hubiera sido más alegre si de ves en cuando el pensamiento de que su muerte estaba cerca no hubiera existido… Miroku se llevo varios insultos de Sango por estar mirando los senos de otras mujeres… aun que eso en si siempre les sacaba risas una ves ella le golpeaba la cabeza. Digamos que era lo típico de una salida con Sango y Miroku.

Kagome miró a InuYasha de re-ojo, quien parecía interesado en como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el mar. Ella sintió su corazón acelerarse… este era el momento, debía hacerlo.

"¿InuYasha vamos a caminar un rato por la orilla del mar?"-trató de sonar lo más normal posible.

"ah… si"

"InuYasha atácala"-bromeó Miroku, lamentablemente para él se gano una mirada asesina de el chico de ojos color miel, y un gentil codazo de Sango.

Caminaron largo rato sin decir nada, la playa estaba ya bastante desocupada… llegaron cerca de unas rocas y Kagome tomó la iniciativa de sentarse en una de ellas, no era un lugar peligroso… el agua casi ni llegaba ahí, él la imitó con semblante sereno.

Kagome se decía mentalmente…

_Es ahora o nunca._

_Es ahora o nunca._

_Debo hacerlo._

_Puedo hacerlo._

_Quiero hacerlo._

_No quiero llevarme este sentimiento a la tumba…_

_Él debe saberlo…_

_O si no me quedaré con la duda para siempre…_

_INUYASHA…._

"InuYasha…"

"Que pasa Kagome"-algo andaba mal hace días… él lo sabía, había dejado ver ese característico brillo en los ojos de Kagome, solo había apreciado últimamente en ellos un dejo de nostalgia… una tristeza que no sabía cual era su origen.

"Debo decirte algo… algo que puede cambiar muchas cosas"

"Eso parece sacado de un dialogo de novela"

"InuYasha puedes ser serio por favor"-no fue una petición, Kagome lo ordenó… si él salía nuevamente con alguna estupidez así no sería capas de decírselo, no sería capas de decírselo nunca y ese nunca solo estaba en tres meses…más.

"Lo siento"-se disculpó y le regalo una sonrisa amable, Kagome en ese momento creyó flotar… él jamás le había dicho un 'lo siento' tan sincero…

"Escucha yo…."

"Dilo ya"

"No es fácil"

"No creo que sea para tanto"

"Para MI si es para tanto"

"Entonces dilo"

"Eso estoy tratando"

"¿Y que esperas?"

"¡Tú me interrumpes!"

"¡Kagome!"

"¡InuYasha!"

"¡Que…YA dilo!"

"Me enamoré de ti…"

**Continuará…**

**No es que sea mala… solo que encontré que esta era la parte ideal para dejarlo muajauajau …. ¿InuYasha le corresponderá Kagome? Chan chan chan chan..**

**Les agradezco MUCHO sus rewiew a todas, realmente me encantó que les gustara la idea, y si, se que de seguro muchas tienen experiencias cercanas a lo que es el llamado 'cáncer'.**

**Besos**

**Espero sus comentarios, son un agrado leerlos.**


	3. Recuerdo

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la cool señora Rumiko Takahashi, hago este fanfics por mera diversión mía y de los/las fans de este anime/manga.

**Tan sólo tres meses…**

_**Recuerdos**_

Kagome le mantuvo estoicamente la mirada, los ojos de InuYasha se veían ausentes pero esto era acompañado por una expresión algo incrédula… la muchacha se sintió perdida en aquellos ojos tal cual como la primera ves que lo vio en aquella fiesta, ella con sus recientes diez y ocho años entró con aire tímido a la discoteca donde se realizaba la fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes de la universidad en aquella sede.

En verdad ella había ido sólo por curiosidad porque no conocía a casi nadie, salvo a Miroku y Sango que también estudiaban algo relacionado con medicina, pero había mucha gente y el lugar estaba muy poco iluminado, Kagome descartó la idea de llamar a Sango por el celular, ya que con la música tan fuerte era imposible que pudiera la joven castaña escuchar el ruido de su rigtone…

Suspiró sintiéndose perdida, y se maldijo por decirles 'no se preocupen en esperarme… los encontraré', se acercó a la barra a pedir una bebida mientras trataba de ver si podía encontrar a sus dos fieles amigos.

"Aquí tienes"- le dijo el barman con cierta coquetería, Kagome le regaló una sonrisa de pura cortesía, no es que el sujeto fuera poco atractivo, si no que él no era de su gusto.

"Quiero una cerveza"-aquella voz era cortante, algo fría y con un aire de superioridad que hizo a Kagome querer saber de quien provenía, movió un poco su rostro y entonces se quedó absolutamente embobada cuando ambas miradas se conectaron, jamás había visto aquel color de ojos en una persona, eran ojos absorbentes, atrayentes y misteriosos, aquel dorado era único. Kagome se sintió desnuda ante aquella mirada, como si estuviera viendo su alma.

"¿Qué?" ¿Jamás viste a alguien tan atractivo como yo?-le habló con voz divertida acompañada de una sonrisa extremadamente arrogante.

La verdad era que Kagome le hubiera respondido que si, porque era total y absolutamente cierto, jamás en su corta vida había visto tal belleza en un rostro masculino, era demasiado perfecto.

"¿Bromeas? He visto mejores caras que la tuya"-mintió, Kagome hizo una expresión de desprecio y tomo un sorbo de su bebida con sabor a naranja.

"Interesante…"-se limitó a decir él, recibió su cerveza y la tomo entre sus grandes manos-"Soy Taisho InuYasha"- le regalo una sonrisa algo presumida pero sincera, Kagome lo miró algo confusa ante su cambio repentino de creído a algo más ¿amable?

"Bonito nombre"-le dijo tratando de hablar con naturalidad, aunque su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, no era de esas muchachas que llegaba y hablaba con un desconocido, estaba nerviosa… pero no por tratar con él… si no por la fuerte presencia que emanaba.

"¿No deberías haber dicho tu nombre?"-le reclamó el joven tomando de su cerveza.

"Cierto… soy Higurashi"

"Higurashi ¿qué?"

"Kagome"-suspiró.

"Ops"

"Lo sé, es un nombre poco común, solo a mí mamá se le hubiera ocurrido ponérmelo"-sonrió.

"Nah, es mejor que sea original, yo diría que mi nombre si es bastante singular…"-luego hubo un silencio algo incomodo…Kagome se concentró en su vaso de bebida-"¿estas sola?"-fue su siguiente directa pregunta.

"¿Estas solo?"

"Oye, yo pregunte primero"-reprochó InuYasha haciéndole una mueca.

"¿Para que quieres saberlo?"

"Curiosidad"-ella alzó una ceja-"Oh, esta bien, te diré la verdad, soy un psicópata asesino demente y eres mi siguiente víctima"

"Wow, que honor"-ella rió cómodamente, no era difícil hablar con él, más bien sentía como si lo conociera de siempre, si no fuera porque era tan… tan endemoniadamente atractivo…

"Tuve suerte…"-comentó distraído.

"¿Ah?"

"No quería venir a la barra, pensé que serías de esas chicas que apenas me ven se me insinúan cosas sin importarles un poco su dignidad, y hoy no quería lidiar con eso, pero tampoco las culpo, ya sabes… soy irresistible"-finalizó dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas y miradas matadoras, Kagome esquivó sus ojos tratando de ignorar la fascinación que el rostro de él le producía.

"Pues… yo paso"-sonó tan convincente su voz que hasta ella misma se creyó.

"ah..."-bebió su cerveza de forma pausada.

"¿Qué estudiarás?"

"medicina"

"Wow, yo también"-le dio una amplia sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus piernas, InuYasha observó ese gesto con disimulo, Kagome no parecía estarle coqueteando, eso lo tenía algo relajado pero también se sentía una parte de él desilusionada…

"Nos toparemos en las clases entonces, Kagome"-arrastró el nombre de ella con cierta dulzura, con cierta pasión, Kagome se quedo embobada mirandolo ante la forma en que pronuncio su nombre… pero en ese momento él no la estaba mirando.

"Supongo"-sonrió.

"Kagome ¡Aquí estas!"- un joven de azulina mirada, alto, cuerpo atrlético y cabello negro abrazó a la muchacha animadamente.

"Miroku"-Kagome correspondió al amistoso abrazo-"creí que no los encontraría… me alegra que tú lo hicieras"

InuYasha carraspeó, Kagome lo miró y se separó levemente de Miroku, quien mantuvo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kagome de forma protectora.

"Ops… Miroku él es…InuYasha"-InuYasha hizo un movimiento de cabeza como saludo-"InuYasha ya sabes, él es Miroku"

"Su novio"-aclaró este con una risita.

"Cállate Miroku, no digas tonterías"-le golpeó torpemente el hombro divertida.

"Sólo bromeo"-aclaró este-"en verdad… ella siempre me rechaza"-dijo Miroku tapando su cara con sus manos y haciendo sonidos de llanto.

"Si como no"-Kagome blanqueo los ojos con una sonrisa.

"¡Kagome!"-Una muchacha de cabello café, ojos del mismo color y piel blanca se acercó al pequeño grupito-"menos mal que te encontró Miroku"

InuYasha observó a las tres personas frente a él... parecían simpáticas, además la personalidad de la chica de oscuros cabellos le había llamado la atención… ¡Hey! Pero sólo un _poco_… se veían divertidos conversando entre ellos.

Esa noche InuYasha pasó el resto de la noche con Sango, Miroku y Kagome, encajó bien con ellos.

Kagome no dejaba de admirar aquella cara tan hermosa, tan sacada de un mundo distinto a este, o quizás exageraba, pero eso le producía mirarle. Si tuviera que definir en ese momento al hombre físicamente perfecto sin duda diría sólo una cosa.

_InuYasha._

Pasaron tres días y entraron oficialmente a la universidad, un ritmo de vida distinto.

Kagome entró a la sala donde le tocaba su primera clase, aun no llegaba el profesor, se sentó en el primer asiento que vio desocupado, el cual estaba al lado de la ventana y se concentró en mirar por ahí el paisaje que ofrecía ese tercer piso.

Sintió un escalofrío agradable y esa sensación de que alguien te esta observando directamente, se volteó rápido y lanzo un pequeño gritito al encontrarse con aquellos orbes dorados mirándola abiertamente sentando a su lado.

"Oye, no es para tanto, muchas chicas dicen que soy muy guapo"-y ahí estaba otra vez aquella sonrisa arrogante y atractiva.

"Bien para tu ego"

"Bien para mi cuerpo"

"No quiero saber tanto detalle"-le dijo poniendo una cara de desaprobación.

"Ja,ja, sólo bromeo Kagome"

"Si…como no"

"En serio, la verdad… soy muy tímido en eso"

"Si, como no"-repitió monótonamente, InuYasha puso una expresión triste aguantando su sonrisa.

"Que mala eres"-suspiró

"Oh, lo siento, no quería causarte traumas severos"-le dijo ella, InuYasha apoyó su mentón en una de sus manos y mantuvo su vista en Kagome un momento… luego la desvió al pizarrón.

"Me agradas"-soltó de forma normal, en eso el profesor entro as la sala.

"Tú también a mi"-le susurró.

De ahí en adelante estar con InuYasha se convirtió en un vaivén de emociones: aprecio, cariño, enojo, rabia, amistad, celos… _amor_, no fue fácil asumir que estaba enamorada de InuYasha Taisho, aunque a veces chocaban un poco sus personalidades le agradaba mucho estar a su lado, y cuando estaban a solas él podía ser muy amable…

_InuYasha la hacía sonreír._

_InuYasha la hacía enojar._

_InuYasha la hacia amar única y devotamente a él._

_Kagome… estas compl__etamente enamorada de InuYasha…_se dijo un día que habían ido los dos a comprar unas cosas para un trabajo que debían realizar… y al despedirse de él sintió unos deseos enormes de abrazarlo… pero se tuvo que conformar con una sonrisa de despedida y verle la espalda por detrás cuando se alejaba de ella de forma pausada.

Aquellos recuerdos pasaron de forma fugaz pero clara en su cabeza… aun esperaba la respuesta de él… pero mientras más se demoraba en decirle algo más crecía aquel dolor punzante en su corazón…

_¿__Por qué se demoraba tanto en responder?_

_¿Por qué la miraba de esa forma entre fría y con cautela?_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

InuYasha se levantó de forma precipitada de su lugar y comenzó a caminar dejando a tras a Kagome, dando grandes zancadas, ella no tuve la suficiente fuerza como para llamarlo o intentar detenerlo, aquella había sido la silencio respuesta de InuYasha.

ÉL la había rechazado… InuYasha no la amaba y nunca la amaría… pensó con tristeza.

Kagome lo vio alejarse… se conformó entonces con mirarlo de espaldas un momento más al instante en que su cabeza procesaba aquello… la vista estaba tan hermosa, el mar se mecía con quietud… y sólo quedaba un rayito de sol comenzando a ocultarse en el agua… hacia arriba el cielo tenía varios matices de colores entre morados, anaranjados, celestes, azules, y rojizos.

Respiró hondo para no llorar, no quería llorar otra vez, pero dolía, dolía mucho, mucho más que saber que iba a morir, era como si ahora mismo estuviera muriendo… pero era su ilusión que había mantenido por cierto tiempo la que finalmente había llegado a su fin, ya no existía… nunca debió existir.

Tomó una porción de arena entre sus manos y la apretó fuertemente.

"Al menos… lo intenté"- dejo caer la suave arena de sus manos-"y no me quedare con la duda…"-trató de consolarse-"que tonta… soy…"-el dolor de su cabeza volvió más fuerte que nunca, tanto que se le hizo imposible poder abrir los ojos… Kagome nuevamente se desmayó… en la casi vacía playa… él último rayito de sol había desaparecido.

"Me estoy preocupando"-exclamó Sango cuando terminó de guardar las cosas que habían llevado para la playa.

"Kagome esta con InuYasha, deben estar pasándola bien"-le dijo con aire divertido y pervertido Miroku.

"Si pero…"

"Oye compré estas galletas para el viaje de vuelta, estaban en oferta ¿no es genial?"-Sango y Miroku observaron a InuYasha atónitos… la castaña buscó a Kagome detrás de él pero no la encontró.

"Y Kagome?"-preguntó.

"¿No ha vuelto con ustedes aun?"-InuYasha puso una expresión sería y las palabras le salieron de forma suave…

"Maldita sea InuYasha, como se te ocurre dejarla sola ¡Menos así!"

"¿Así como?"-quiso saber confundido…

Sango guardó silencio tratando de controlar su enojo.

"No puedes llegar y dejar a tu amiga sola"

"Sólo nos separamos por un momento"-trató de defenderse sin mirarla a los ojos.

"Tonto, ha pasado más de una hora desde que se fueron-"maldición, ¿en donde estaban?"-exigió saber con las cejas fruncidas y las manos en las caderas, nunca había visto a Sango tan molesta.

"Haya… en las rocas…"

"¡Que!"-le grito asustada, no espero a otra respuesta de InuYasha y comenzó a correr a las rocas que estaban a una lejanía considerable. Sólo esperaba que Kagome estuviera bien.

"¿Por qué demonios se pone así?"-InuYasha arrugó la nariz-"tu novia esta muy irritable"

"InuYasha jamás has dejado sola a Kagome desde que la conoces…"

"No es de tu incumbencia Miroku"-le aclaró él inmediatamente.

Miroku ignoró la respuesta de él y siguió a Sango, ella no solía actuar de esa forma tan impulsiva, prefirió acompañarla.

Al llegar Sango buscó con la vista en las primeras rocas pero no encontró nada, se acercó con cuidado de lastimarse, se subió en una de ellas y entonces la vio.

Kagome tenía todo el cuerpo recostado en una roca pero su cabeza colgada hacia atrás de una forma muy poco cómoda… sus manos también estaban caiadas a cada costado.

Sango no necesito de mucho para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, de forma precipitada se giró hacia Miroku que venía un poco más atrás.

"¡Apúrate Miroku!"-le gritó histérica.

Sango saltó un par de rocas y pudo entonces estar al lado de Kagome, con cuidado levanto la cabeza de ella con una de sus manos, y con la otra rodeo su hombro por sobre su pecho atrayéndola contra sí.

"Tranquila Kagome… todo estará bien"-se dijo más para si que para la inconciente muchacha.

"¿Qué le paso"-Miroku tomo en brazos a Kagome, le llamó la atención entonces el color de su piel…aquel tono entre amarillento y café pálido… recordaba haberlo visto antes… intentó descartar la idea que pasó en su cabeza.

"Debemos llevarla al hospital, maldición dejé mi celular en el bolso"

"¿Al hospital?"-repitió él-"con agua despertará"

"No, no, no, prefiero asegurarme"-le contradijo indicándole que se apurara, Sango se volvió a adelantar corriendo a donde habían dejado todas sus cosas.

InuYasha que esperaba sentando en la arena cuidando todo lo que tenía vio acercarse Sango apresurada con los ojos algo vidriosos, una alarma en su ser le hizo ponerse alerta.

"¿Qué pasa?"-le dijo cuando ella estaba ya a su lado registrando su bolso.

"Se desmayó"-al fin encontró su celular y marcó el número de emergencias.

InuYasha se paro precipitado y vio a unos cuantos metros más lejos a Miroku con Kagome en los brazos… se maldijo mentalmente… si hubiera sido más valiente, y no hubiera escapado de aquella pregunta podría haber estado con ella cuando hubiera sufrido aquello… tal como la otra ves…

"Con agua se reanimara"-trató de parecer calmado.

"No, no, con eso no me quedaré conforme… no así como esta"-al fin le contestaron del otro lado-"si por favor, estamos en la Playa Shikon… si…si, gracias"

"¿Por qué dices _así como esta_ Kagome?"-le citó InuYasha poniendo una expresión extraña en su rostro, Miroku la recostó sobre la arena con cuidado.

Sango no le respondió, sólo le dirigió una última mirada y acarició la cabeza de la muchachita.

La ambulancia no se demoró en llegar, llegaron al hospital rápidamente y llevaron a Kagome a la zona de urgencias. Sólo para poder atenderla mejor.

Sango se dedico a telefonear a la madre de Kagome para avisarle como estaban las cosas, la mujer inmediatamente se asustó y dijo que iría en seguida.

"Sango no me has querido responder, si se trata de un simple desmayo ¿por qué demonios la trajimos al hospital? ¿por qué demonios no dejas de repetir '_así como esta_'?

Ella lo miró por sobre el hombro y suspiró.

"Primero dime ¿Por qué dejaste a Kagome sola ahí? Y quiero la verdadera razón"-le advirtió.

"Ella me dijo que yo…"

"InuYasha ¿la rechazaste?"-exclamó asustada Sango sin dejarlo terminar, era evidente con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas, y sabiendo los sentimientos de Kagome…. Debería comenzar a pensar rápido en algo para animar a Kagome cuando despertara, maldición eso quizás le desanimaría mucho más sus ganas de vivir.

"No es que yo... la haya… yo"

"¿Señorita Sango?"-le llamó el doctor, el mismo que las había atendido la otra vez.

"¿Cómo esta Kagome?"

"No se preocupe esta bien, es algo típico de la enfermedad"

"¿Enfermedad?"- preguntó InuYasha que se había puesto al lado de Sango, esta hizo un gesto al doctor para que guardara silencio y él comprendió.

"Eh… si… esta algo agripada"-mintió el doctor con una falsa sonrisa.

"Ahh"

"InuYasha quiero hacerles unas preguntas al doctor en privado"

"Como quieras"-él la miró extrañado… parecía como si estuviera actuando a su espalda, pero tampoco le gustaba ser entrometido… se dirigió a un gran ventanal que había en un pasillo.

"ahora si doctor… disculpe por hacerle mentir"

"Esta bien… seguramente la Señorita Higurashi aun no quiere que lo sepan muchos"

"Si"

"Ella esta bien ahora, pero creo que debemos aumentarle la dosis de sus pastillas porque las otras parecen ser demasiado suaves para ella, por eso los dolores de cabeza se le terminan haciendo insoportables y le provocan los desmayos"

"Entiendo"

"Kagome se puede ir esta misma noche"

"La vendrá a bucar su mamá… ¿puedo pasar a verla?"

"Claro"

Sango camino por el pasillo blanco, y entró en la puerta que le mencionó el doctor, al entrar pudo ver los pies la cama, luego al pasar totalmente pudo ver a Kagome de espaldas, estaba en posición fetal mirando hacia la ventana.

"Kagome…"

Esta no se movió.

"Me rechazó"

"Me contó…"

"Duele más que los dolores de cabeza, duele más que saber que moriré, duele más que haberme dañado con una de las rocas haya en la playa al estar desmayaba… duele más que nada…duele mucho… y esto al igual que mi enfermedad no tiene cura"-sollozó ocultando su rostro en la almohada-"lo siento… no querías que me vieras llorar"

"Kagome soy tu mejor amiga…"-Sango rodeo la cama para poder verle el rostro…-"Kagome déjame consolarte"- le musitó suavecito acariciándole el pelo.

"Que tonta… habían actitudes… cosas de él que me hacían pensar que me quería… pero…. Yo me engañé"-volvió a gemir abrazándola.

"Yo…"

"Esta bien Sango… no es necesario que digas algo… me consuela que estés aquí a mi lado"-logró decir entre lágrimas…

Se había perdido otra tarde por haberse desmayado, y aquella noche las lágrimas nuevamente no le habían dejado ver nada… Kagome sentía que cada día era una cuenta regresiva… una cuenta regresiva inminente y dolorosa… al menos si él le hubiera correspondido hubiera sido su felicidad y su apoyo para poder enfrentarlo… pero aquello la había destrozado… y lo peor era que no sabía como volver a mirarle a la cara sin sentir aquella tristeza.

"Te quiero pedir un favor"-le dijo cuando estaba por subirse al auto junto con su mamá.

"Lo que quieras Kag-chan"-le dijo firmemente.

"Quiero que se lo cuentes a Miroku"

"¿Estas segura?"

"Completamente, PERO sólo a él, no quiero que se entere InuYasha"

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero que sienta lástima por mi, si de pronto vuelve y me dice que siente algo por mi y sabe lo que me esta pasando… pensaré que sólo lo hace por compasión"

"De acuerdo"

"Gracias"

Kagome se subió al auto, y su mamá puso el motor en marcha, pudo divisar a lo lejos a InuYasha apoyado en uno de los pilares de la entrada del hospital observándola profundamente… cuando su mamá hizo mover el carro… dejo de verle…. Aquella mirada había sido de esas que la capturaban y la dejaban flotando… pero esta ves sintió un triste vacío al recibirla.

**Continuará…**

**NO todo es lo que aparenta, este capítulo se que a muchos las dejo WTF? Pero todo tiene su razón, así que tranquilícense n__n…**

**Espero feliz sus comentarios.**

**Besos!**


	4. Perfecta

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la cool señora Rumiko Takahashi, hago este fanfics por mera diversión mía y de los/las fans de este anime/manga.

**Tan sólo tres meses**

_**Perfecta**__**…**_

Si llevas un tiempo viviendo, ni muy largo ni muy corto y te planteas en un momento esta pregunta… ¿_Que he construido de mi vida_? Quizás más de alguno se de cuenta de que aun no ha hecho mucho… y que lo cierto es que le queda mucho por hacer.

Kagome se levantó ese día sin muchos ánimos, con ojeras en sus ojos y con aquella pregunta rondando su cabeza… se le había puesto ahí desde el primer día, cuando supo lo que tenía… luego para no angustiarse la había desechado, pero nuevamente volvía al ataque y era natural… más que mal tenía… no, mejor dicho DEBÍA, poner en prioridad sus mejores elecciones de las cosas que le faltaban concretar.

Sin muchas ganas abrió las cortinas de su habitación dejando pasar la irradiante luz, por un momento esta le cegó los ojos… el calor del cálido sol acaricio su piel de forma amable…

Se quedo un momento ahí… quieta disfrutando… cerró sus ojos y entonces se tensó… la imagen de InuYasha levantándose de forma apresurada y dejándola sola volvió a ella… abrió inmediatamente los ojos para que aquella escena se borrara de su vista… cansada suspiró y se fue a bañar.

Había pedido una licencia para poder faltar una semana a la universidad, no importaba mucho actualmente si faltaba, de todas formas no terminaría la carrera, pensó amargamente el día en que llevo los papeles a la secretaría para que le dieran el permiso correspondiente.

Al terminar de vestirse y arreglar su cabello, decidió para mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera InuYasha por sentarse en su escritorio, y con un lápiz y un papel hacer una lista de las cosas que deseaba hacer, _ahora_ y _ya_… pero todas las ideas la llevaban a una sola persona, a él solamente….

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

Se preguntaba _Kagome ¿Por qué El se había convertido en parte tan importante de su vida…?_

Kagome escuchó movimiento abajo, al parecer su mamá hablaba con alguien, escuchó también una puerta cerrarse y luego pasos en la escalera que se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta de su habitación… espero con calma a que los golpecitos llamaran, y cuando lo hicieron se levantó de su lugar y abrió. Al hacerlo se encontró con dos bellos ojos azules mirándola con una tristeza contenida.

"Miroku ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"-le dijo dejándole pasar a su habitación… Kagome advirtió a lo que él venía… de seguro Sango ya se lo había dicho-"¿No tenías clases hoy?"

"No importa eso…"-Miroku se sentó con confianza sobre la cama sin hacer de la muchacha… ella se puso a su lado sin atreverse a mirarlo-"Sango me dijo…"-pauso un momento, como si no quisiera decirlo, como si ello ni siquiera debiera ser pronunciado-"me dijo lo que te esta pasando"

Kagome se asombró del tono de voz de Miroku, ya que al terminar su frase creyó haberle escuchado un gemido de lamento que trató de controlar…

"Kagome… Kagome… por favor dime que es una broma"-no fue una pregunta él lo afirmo con una sonrisa falsa…. Una sonrisa dolida.

La mujer guardó silencio sin aun levantar su rostro para mirarlo, si tenía que ver en los ojos de los demás cuanto sufrían por ella no sabía si fuera capas de resistirlo, no soportaba la idea de que se sintieran triste por su enfermedad… no soportaba la idea de que la observaran con ojos lastimeros y llenos de compasión… no quería ver eso en las lagunas de Miroku… aquellos ojos siempre estaban llenos de vida y picardía… adoraba a ese Miroku…

"Kagome…"-el muchacho posó una mano sobre su hombro de forma sutil capturando su atención, finalmente Kagome lo miró.

"No es una broma, ojala fuera una broma… ojala todo fuera mentira… ojala…"-musitó lo último de forma débil, se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió sobre su escritorio-"justo en este momento pensaba escribir una lista de las cosas que quiero hacer ya mismo…. Digo al menos debo hacer algunas de las que planeaba en un futuro"-sonrió…

"Kagome… ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad?... un tío se hizo una quimioterapia y con ello logró sanarse y…"

"No"-le interrumpió abruptamente acercándose a él y poniéndose en concliya, su rostro quedó casi a la altura del estomago de Miroku, Kagome tomo ambas manos de él entre las suyas y las apretó suavemente-"Miroku escúchame"-le dijo al ver que él pensaba interrumpirla-"se ramificó por todo mi cuerpo, a lo más tengo tres meses de vida… si Dios es generoso con suerte tendré cuatro…"-guardó silencio por si Miroku quería decirle algo… pero éste no dijo nada-"si me hago la quimioterapia lo único que obtendré será debilitarme… eso mata células buenas y malas… y además no quiero perder mi pelo"

"Eso es una estupidez, no importa que pierdas pelo, importa que vivas"

"¿Y a costo de que condiciones Miroku?"-Kagome levantó su mano y le acarició la cara-"lo siento… pero es una decisión que ya tome"

Él suspiró algo irritado, levantó su cabeza y contempló el blanco techo, Kagome volvió a sentarse a su lado teniendo una mano entrelazada con la de él.

"Sabes… a pesar que eres un maldito pervertido estoy feliz de haberte conocido"

"Aun no es momento de despedidas Kag"

"Lo sé… pero igual quiero decirlo"

"Entonces escucharé"

"Te quiero mucho Miroku, eres como un hermano mayor, que me hace reír y enojar con tus mañas raras por las mujeres"-sonrió de forma sincera y abierta.

"Yo también te quiero Kagome, aunque siempre me rechazaste por querer tener hijos altiro"

"jaja…Oye si tú te acercaste a mi porque querías conocer a Sango, no me vengas con cuentos ahora"-le piñiscó la mejilla de forma gentil.

"Entonces… ¿qué es lo que primero se te viene la mente para hacer?"-le preguntó ansioso.

"Um… algo típico… comer helado de chocolate"

"Entonces vamos"

"Claro"

Kagome se puso sus zapatos y en su cabeza pasó la idea de que a pesar de todo, quizás no todo era tan malo, salvo por el hecho de que moriría en _poco_ tiempo y que el chico que _amaba_ la había _rechazado_, aun tenía a sus amigos para al menos sostenerla cuando se sintiera sola… Aunque sería más fantástico si él….

. . . .

La muchacha entró al salón con cierta prudencia, al cruzar la puerta se fijo que su asiento y el de al lado estaban vacíos… eso en parte la calmo, y en parte la entristeció… pero era mejor así.

Llego a su puesto y colocó su mochila sobre la mesa, se sentó y apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano observando la ventana. Por ella podía ver todo el ajetreo de abajo, jóvenes conversando que se encontraban reunidos en grupo, ajenos a que cualquiera los estuviera mirando. Su vista se quedó estática en una pareja besándose.

"Que envidia"-susurró.

"Hola"-Kagome se sobre saltó en su puesto y con temor movió su cabeza, InuYasha se estaba acomodando en su asiento.

"Ho…Hola InuYasha"-logró decir con dificultad sintiendo su corazón acelerarse de forma horrible, su cuerpo tembló levemente, su mente se quedó vacía, se sentía estúpida, como era que una sola persona pudiera provocarle todo aquello… Kagome rogó entonces que él olvidara lo que sucedió en la playa, así podrían hablar normalmente…-"¿có… cómo has estado?"

"¿Por qué faltaste la semana pasada?"-ignoró la pregunta de ella y alzó una ceja con una expresión seria.

"Pregunté yo primero"-le dijo indignada frunciendo sus cejas.

"Feh… estoy bien, ahora responde la mía"

"No me sentía bien, _eso_ es todo"

"¿Eso es todo?"-volvió a interrogar con una mirada de suspicacia.

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Porque ignoras lo que dije recién… ¿_Eso es todo_?"-volvió a insistir acercando su cara a escasos centímetros de la de ella, Kagome sintió que InuYasha la debilitaba con esa mirada…

"Si_, eso es todo_"-logró decir con firmeza aunque por dentro moría por cerrar los ojos y respirar su aroma embriagador.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó en la playa por lo que faltaste?"-Kagome creyó que sus mejillas ardían ante la nueva pregunta de él, ¿cómo podía tener tan poco tacto?... Y definitivamente para su mala suerte no lo había olvidado.

"Buenos días jóvenes hoy veremos…."

"Kagome"

"Llego el profesor"

"Responde mi pregunta"

"No quiero que me rete"

"Ignóralo"

"No"

"él viejo no nos escucha desde aquí… es medio sordo"

"No me interesa, no tengo buenas notas en este ramo"

"Eso es mentira"

"Déjame"

"Kagome"

"No pienso responderte nada ahora"-le dijo dando por finalizado el tema la muchacha.

"Muy bien, pero no te escaparás cuando terminemos esta clase"-le advirtió con voz ronca.

"Ya veremos"-susurró, un susurró que sabía que él había captado por la mirada que le dirigió.

El resto de la clase no fue nada agradable, sentía la fuerte mirada de InuYasha observando cada cosa que hacía, trató de ignorar su presencia mirando por la ventana, pero en el reflejo de ella veía el rostro de InuYasha… trató de poner atención al profesor pero parecía en ese momento como si el hablase en otro idioma…

Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa, no sabía como iba a enfrentarlo, de lo que si estaba segura era de que sus posibilidades de huir de InuYasha ahora eran casi nulas…. A no ser que fingiera un desmayo para poder irse a la enfermería y apenas sintiera el timbre escapar… pero inmediatamente borró esa idea porque de seguro quien la acompañaría a enfermería sería InuYasha…

En ese instante deseo tener un reloj mágico para poder retroceder el tiempo hasta ese día, cuando le dijo sus sentimientos, o para poder detenerlo ahora… tener el suficiente tiempo para irse del lugar y lograr escapar de InuYasha… No, mejor dicho sería más fantástico ese reloj, si pudiera retrocederlo muy lejos para poder así, haber ido al médico antes y que le detectaran su enfermedad a tiempo.

Pero esto era el mundo real, esa clase de cosas no existían, la muerte era algo inminente en un ser humano, algo que siempre esta con uno, aunque uno suela olvidarlo por lo general.

Kagome rogó una y otra ves porque la hora se extendiera tanto como pudiera y de esa forma no poder enfrentar a InuYasha, aun no estaba lista, durante la semana que se tomo de vacaciones él no la llamó, no fue ningún día a verla, no le mando ningún mensaje a su celular, ni tampoco al e-mail, ni siquiera cuando ella se conectaba en su computador por el famoso Messenger y él también estaba ahí le había hablado…. ¿entonces por qué ahora?

"Mou"-se quejó sintiéndose tan atrapada…. Sus ideas chocaban en su cabeza.

"¿Qué te pasa?"-le susurró él sin dejar de mirar al profesor para que este no notara que no ponían atención.

"De MUCHAS cosas"-enfatizó las palabras al salir de su boca.

"¿Estoy incluida en ellas?"-la miró de re-ojo.

"¿Qué crees?"-mordió su labio inferior dejándolo algo blanquizco.

"No sé, dímelo tú"-le desafío con voz apagada.

"InuYasha quiero poner atención al profesor"

"Kagome, tenemos que hablar"-le ordeno

"Pero no ahora"

"Lo sé… pero ya te dije, a la salida si lo haremos"

"No me das órdenes"-subió el tono de su voz de forma abrupta, frunciendo sus cejas molesta, y golpeando levemente la mesa.

"Señorita Higurashi ¿hay algo que quiera compartir con el curso?"-le dijo el profesor desde el pizarrón.

"No… yo lo siento mucho"-contestó avergonzada.

"Le agradecería que guardara silencio"

Kagome le dio una mirada asesina a InuYasha que estaba con una sonrisa arrogante, aunque en sus ojos no se veía la misma diversión de siempre.

Finalmente el temido timbre sonó, Kagome que hace rato ya tenía sus cosas lista para marcharse se levantó apurada pasando por detrás de la silla de él con prisa, pero InuYasha fue más rápido y logró tomarla de un brazo.

"¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?"-le interrogó algo enojado.

"Lejos de ti esta claro"

"¿Piensas huir después de haberme echo tal confesión el otro día?"

"Tú fuiste el que huiste"-le respondió sin pensar, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente al ver su expresión-"Olvida eso… fue una imprudencia de mi parte, debo irme"

InuYasha la ignoró por completo, mantuvo firme su mano en el brazo de ella impidiéndole irse, con su otra mano tomó su mochila poniéndosela en su hombro y luego la arrastró hacia fuera de el salón. La soltó cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no intentaría huir.

Kagome lo siguió ya sin otra alternativa, si corría él la alcanzaría, la duplicaba en fuerza, en altura… y además aunque intentara con todas sus fuerzas jamás podría resistirse a InuYasha, a su voz seductora, a su rostro perfecto, a su cuerpo protector, a su profunda mirada que era capaz de hipnotizarla.

Llegaron caminando a una plaza que estaba por unas calles muy poco pobladas de la ciudad, en ella había un finísimo río que cruzaba de aguas cristalinas, todo el lugar estaba cubierto por frondosos árboles que ayudaban a que el lugar fuera bastante fresco para los días calurosos…

InuYasha dejó caer su cuerpo en el verde pasto. Kagome tiró su bolso en el suelo y lo imitó observando el agua en donde se veían los reflejos de ambos. Kagome miró en el reflejo el rostro de él que estaba contemplando un punto fijo a lo lejos, aquella belleza le daba tanta paz… a pesar de todo… a pesar de estar extremadamente dolida, seguía admirándolo… y lo seguiría haciendo por siempre… aunque ya no estuviera.

"Escucha…. Kagome"-comenzó como si tuviera miedo en hablar, ella depositó sus ojos en él tratando de aparentar entereza, aunque por dentro tenía mucho miedo.

"InuYasha, disculpa, no debió haber pasado… no pude evitarlo, yo quiero que lo olvides… que seamos como antes, ¿si?, ya se me pasará"-se apresuró en decir. No quería escuchar su rechazo en palabras, suficiente le había bastado con haberle visto marcharse.

"¿Quieres que lo olvide?"-le preguntó con asombro, y un cierto enojo.

"Sería lo más saludable para ambos"-razonó, diciéndoselo más para si que para él.

"Que idiota eres"

"No me insultes"-le reclamó indignándose.

"Pues lo eres"-le irrebatió InuYasha comenzando a exasperarse.

"Tú eres más idiota que yo"

"Pues si que lo soy"

"¡Que bueno que lo reconozcas!"-casi le grito Kagome.

"¡Pues claro que soy un idiota por enamorarme yo también de ti!"-concretamente InuYasha le gritó eso con las mejillas algo rojas, la respiración acelerada, la mirada iluminada, y sus labios curvados hacia arriba.

Kagome tardó varios segundos en procesar aquella información, su mirada atónita y su boca abierta expresaban lo desprevenida que la había tomado aquella confesión, mientras su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse de forma apresurada y sus labios lograban por tratar de decir algo que nunca salía…

"Mentira, te fuiste"-le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada, con la cara ardiendo.

"Mentira, me fui porque… no podía creérmelo"-InuYasha se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su cabeza para reflejarse en aquellos oscuros ojos. Los abrió un poco más de lo normal al ver que ponían vidriosos…-"Kagome no vas a…"

"Maldición eres tan idiota"-le reclamó al momento que ya sin poder contenerlo más las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

"Oye esa no era la respuesta que esperaba"-refunfuñó arrugando su ceño.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho algo de mi?"-le dijo pasándose el dorso de la mano por su mejilla húmeda.

"¿Algo cómo qué?"-alzó una ceja con ojos misteriosos.

"NADA…."

"Siento que me están escondiendo algo"

"Es tú imaginación"-trató de parecer natural… aunque aun algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos pudo sonreír, al darse cuenta totalmente de lo que él le había dicho, aunque habían muchas dudas en su cabeza en ese momento-"¿Puedes repetir lo que me dijiste hace un momento?"

"Siento que me estas escondiendo algo"-repitió con voz plana.

"Eso no tonto"

"Entonces ¿qué?"

"Dijiste… dijiste que tú me querías"

"Mentira"

"¿Qué? Pero tú…."

"Dije que estoy enamorado de ti"-se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo más normal-"es diferente"-le sonrió, InuYasha provocó que la mente de Kagome se quedara en blanco con aquella mirada tan hermosamente arrogante pero sincera.

"Pero tú…. Pero tú te fuiste… tú"

"Si sé, me comporté como un…"

"Tonto"-le completó ella.

"Si es que… no pensé que yo a ti te pudiera…"-InuYasha luchaba por poder decir la palabra sin sonar nervioso.

"¿gustar?"-pregunto con los ojos brillosos.

"Si"-asintió

"¿Querer?"-Kagome se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo decía.

"Si"

"¿Amar?"

InuYasha la miró a los ojos de forma profunda, acercó más su cara a ella, hasta rozar sus narices, los alientos de ambos chocaban y se mezclaban, el aliento de InuYasha era de menta y Kagome quiso cerrar los ojos para poder aspirarlo como si fuera alguna droga adictiva que la sanara por siempre.

"Dilo"-le pidió él sin dejar de contemplarla de esa forma tan directa.

"Decir ¿qué?"-logró hilar con dificultad.

"Di que me amas"-le pidió con una risita arrogante.

"Ya lo sabes"

"No, es más _cool_ escucharlo"-rozó fugazmente sus labios con la comisura de los de ella.

"Te amo, InuYasha"-susurró contra los labios que suavemente se chocaban de forma inocente-"es tu turno"

"Ya lo sabes"-le replicó él.

"No seas malo… te fuiste, me dejaste con el corazón roto y sin saber que pensar, ni como te volvería a mirar a la cara"-sintió un beso de él en su mejilla… y la mejilla de él rasposa contra la suya.

"Pensé que jamás me dirías algo así"-le susurró en el oído de forma sensual.

"¿Por qué?"-quiso saber algo desesperada por el constante rose que él le estaba dando de aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo había deseado contra los suyos.

"Pensé que… eras demasiado _perfecta_ para _mi_, Kagome"-le dijo finalmente tomando entre sus manos el rostro de ella-"Yo he sido toda mi vida un maldito idiota mimado que ha hecho lo que a querido… te lo dije el primer día que nos conocimos, cuando me senté a tú lado esperaba una chica de sólo una noche, pero en ves de eso te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, y me odie cuando te comencé a querer de otra forma… porque creía que tú jamás sentirías lo mismo"-terminó de decirle aquello con aire de frustración y los ojos entrecerrados fijos en el rostro de ella.

"¿Pero por qué?"

"No recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, me dijiste que no te agradaba mi rostro… con otras palabras claro"

"Alardeabas mucho… pero cuando me dijiste que muchas chicas te encontraban lindo en mi mente corroboré eso"-Kagome suspiró cuando InuYasha besó rápidamente sus labios-"dímelo por favor…."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Di que me quieres InuYasha, es lo único que puede ayudarme a vivir ahora"-se lo dijo en un tono suplicante, con ojos desesperados y los labios temblando.

"No te quiero Kagome, ya te lo dije, yo te amo"-la besó esta vez con intensidad, abrazó el frágil cuerpo de ella entre el suyo y la sintió más delgada de lo habitual, pero trató de pasar por alto aquello, más tarde se lo diría.

Kagome correspondió al beso con total entrega cubriendo sus labios sobre los de él en una lucha incesante, aquella caricia la había esperado por tanto tiempo, que creyó que su corazón explotaría…. Eran tantas las emociones que pasaban por su cabeza…

Cuando dejo de besarla la estrechó más fuerte contra él. Se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, la muchacha se dedico a ver el reflejo de ambos enlazados en aquella agua cristalina.

Si no hubiera tenido su enfermedad quizás jamás se hubiera atrevido a confesárselo, y ahora no estaría así con él, sin embargo sabía que ahora venía lo más doloroso… no tenía el valor para contarle lo de su enfermedad ahora… simplemente no lo tenía, y si, era una cobarde, pero no sabía si pudiera resistir aquella mirada cuando le dijera todo aquello. Miles de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza.

_¿Cómo se lo tomaría?_

_¿La rechazaría por aquello o la apoyaría?_

_¿Se enojaría por no habérselo contado antes?_

Después de todo la felicidad era algo sólo momentáneo, concluyó saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando él volvió a besarla.

_Por ahora disfrutaría… aun no quería enfrentar lo otro… __**aun no**__._

**Continuará.**

Bien, aquí esta este nuevo capítulo : ) que espero que haya sido de su agrado, no todo es rosas en al vida de las personas, es algo que he aprendido y que me dolió entender, pero bueno… de eso mismo se trata la vida, de un constante aprendizaje.

Espero que estén muy bien, gracias por leer mi historia y por los comentarios

Idem a eso, espero sus comentadillos n.n


	5. Sol en la oscuridad

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a Doña Rumiko Takahashi : ) ahora este fics solo por diversión mía y de los fans de el anime/manga.

**Tan Sólo tres meses **

_**Sol en la oscuridad**_

Esa noche se dedico a contemplar la luna con cierto desgano y una extraña sensación en su vientre.

Kagome contemplo el reflejo que se apreciaba de forma débil en la ventana… tenía su cuarto a oscuras, sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna llena que había en ese momento…

_¿Por qué estaba triste?_

_¿Por qué __**si **__debería sentirse feliz?_

El muchacho que quería le correspondía sus sentimientos…

Pero ¿_Por qué_? En ves de sentirse feliz se había apoderado de todo su ser un vacío inmenso que crecía y crecía llegándole a provocar nauseas y un dolor emocional comenzaba a llenarla por completo.

¿_Por qué?_

_¿Por qué todas las cosas eran así?_

_¿Por qué no podían ser siempre las cosas color de rosas, felicidad y armonía?_

Tras todo brillo de esperanza siempre había una trampa mortal.

"Debería estar feliz… pero no puedo estarlo"-susurró para si misma cuando el dolor se incremento en su estomago… estaba nerviosa-"¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué no a mi?... maldición ¿Por qué yo?"-volvió a preguntar a la noche que sólo por respuesta le dio el silencio…-"no es justo… _o_ ¿si?...."-musito con desgano sumergiéndose en un mar de preguntas sin respuestas, en un mar de lamentos…

No se dio cuenta en el momento que comenzó a llorar, sólo se percato de esto cuando su cuerpo se convulsiono de forma dolorosa ante un sollozo intenso que broto de su boca, las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas, y aunque se las secaba con violencia volvían a salir.

Entonces deseo que en ese momento él estuviera junto a ella… pero para verla en ese estado tendría que contarle la verdad…

Kagome encendió la lámpara de su cómoda desanimada y se acercó al espejo que estaba al lado de su escritorio.

Al verse reflejada en el espejo se sintió patética. Aquella mujer que estaba ahí mirándola, _no era ella_, _era otra persona_, una persona con ojos sin vida, ojeras marcadas, la piel la tenía entre café tierrosa y amarilla, se veía extremadamente frágil, delgada y los labios resecos, todo eso decorado por lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y goteaban terminando su viaje en el mentón, o otras se deslizaban simplemente por su cuello.

"No…"-toco con su mano el frío espejo-"No…"-volvió a repetir-"No… no…¡_Esta no soy yo_!"-gritó histérica, desesperada tomó un vaso que tenía sobre la cómoda y lo tiró al espejo, este no se rompió, pero se trizo distorsionando su imagen totalmente, el vaso se había roto en mil fragmentos al chocar contra el espejo, y en otros cuantos más al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Se arrodilló en el suelo.

"Soy tan patética…"-susurró a la noche, poniendo sus manos en forma de puño y golpeando el suelo con ellas una y otra ves sin dejar de repetir aquella frase.

"¡Kagome!"-entró su madre al cuarto y se quedo estática en la puerta, se sorprendió al ver el espejo trizado y el vaso roto en el suelo-"¿Estas bien hija?"-se acercó a ella pasando sus brazos por los pequeños hombros, girándola hacia su cuerpo-"Kagome…"-musitó al ver su rostro.

"¿Crees… crees que _esta soy yo_?"-logró decir con la voz quebrada.

"Claro que eres tú Kagome… sólo estas pasando por un mal momento"

"No… no… la otra Kagome era feliz… sonreía mucho… esta es patética… y siempre esta llorando"-le dijo con un hilo de voz, rompiendo el contacto visual con su madre y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos-"No quiero que veas a esta Kagome… es detestable…"-susurró-"yo la detesto"-volvió a susurrar.

La madre la contempló en silencio unos segundos, abrazó con mayor intensidad a su hija mayor, tratando de así aminorar los espasmos del pequeño cuerpo… su cuello se humedeció por las lágrimas de la muchacha y pronto las de ella misma no se hicieron esperar…

Suspiró y luego respiró hondo lentamente.

"Kagome…"-le llamó con suavidad-"habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que superaríamos esto entre todos…"-trató de sonar con la voz lo más segura posible, aunque por dentro ver a su muchachita así le partía el corazón de forma dolorosa.

"Lo sé… pero … es que yo"-hipó, levantó su cabeza atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos-"mamá no quiero hacerlos sufrir…"

"No quiero que te guardes esa pena para ti"-acarició su mejilla con amabilidad secándole algunas lágrimas.

"El otro día escuché al abuelo orar en el templo… estaba llorando…"-musitó jugando con el corto cabello de su madre con manos nerviosa.

"Kagome, es natural que no estemos sonriendo, no es para menos lo que esta pasando, pero hija, te amamos… estamos contigo… si quieres llorar_, hazlo_, si quieres gritar, _hazlo_, si quieres romper cosas"-le dijo echando una mirada al espejo-"_hazlo_… no te detendré, si de esa forma te sientes más liberada… yo lo entiendo"-acercó la cabeza de ella a su pecho y le acaricio el cabello-"sólo espero no terminar con toda la casa destrozada"-le dijo soltando una pequeña risita que no tuvo ningún matiz de alegría…

"Gracias mamá… y lo siento"-la abrazó más fuerte-"¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?"-preguntó casi en un suspiro.

"Claro…"-sonrió.

"La verdad… no debería estar llorando"-Respiró hondo y logró tranquilizarse un poco, aunque aun algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas los espasmos en su cuerpo ya no eran tantos.

Su madre la miró con cara de que continuara lo que iba a decir.

"Mamá… InuYasha y yo…. Ahora _somos_ novios"-logró decir con una sonrisa, pero su voz sonó triste y desamparada-"¿Crees que soy egoísta?"

"¿Por qué piensas eso Kagome?"-le preguntó confundida pero con la voz calmada.

"Porque aunque voy a morir… lo he atado a mi de esa forma… y cuando eso pase, le haré un gran daño…. Debería haberlo pensando antes… pero no lo hice, estaba tan sumergida en mi misma y en las cosas que aun no he hecho que sólo pensé en la posibilidad de poder estar junto a él de esa forma… y ahora cuando me lo pongo a pensar seriamente me doy cuenta de esto"-tomo aire, y puso su mano en el pecho tratando de controlar los latidos acelerados de su corazón-"Mamá ¿Qué debo hacer?"-su voz se volvió a quebrar pero logro retener las lágrimas.

"Kagome… no es egoísta… Kagome lo mejor que debes hacer es contárselo, entonces la decisión estará en sus manos, _apoyarte y estar contigo, o apoyarte y no estar contigo de esa forma_, son dos alternativas, pero sólo él puede decidir eso, y tú debes decírselo, mientras más tiempo pase… más grande será el daño"

"Entiendo"-hizo una mueca con su boca algo disgustada-"Lo haré… pero aun no estoy lista"

"Hacelo cuando te sientes preparada, pero trata de estarlo pronto"-Se levantó del suelo y ayudo a Kagome a hacerlo, luego de eso la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su habitación-"Mañana limpiaras el desastre que dejaste"-le dijo con un tono enfadado totalmente falso.

"Pero dijiste que podía hacerlo"-reclamó acostándose a su lado.

"Pero cada ves que se te ocurra hacer un desastre así tendrás que limpiarlo"

"Oh, entonces ya no tendré más ganas de hacerlo"-refunfuño con expresión divertida.

.

.

.

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado con un radiante sol, el ambiente era agradable, la brisa del viento ayudaba a que el calor no fuera tan sofocante.

Pasó una mano por su frente secándose el sudor que había en ella.

"Feh"-exclamó para si al darse cuenta que su pie había pisado algo extrañamente blanco, levantó su zapatilla y puso una cara de horror y enojo-"pueej, asco"-InuYasha se puso molesto al darse cuenta que había pisado excremento de algún perro que había necesitado urgente un baño-"malditos perros mendigos hijos de las perras que los parieron, malditos animales"-siguió reclamando mientras comenzaba a refregar el pie en el pasto para poder sacarse toda la suciedad-"ahora olerá a perro"-refunfuñó frotando con más fuerza.

"Que tonto…"-alguien dijo a sus espaldas.

"Callate idiota hijo de"-InuYasha le enseñó su puño a Miroku que sonreía burlonamente al verlo en esa situación-"No me obligues a insultarte Miroku, en este momento estoy muy…"

"Enojado"-completó el muchacho de hermosos ojos azules, sin dejar de seguir con su sonrisita de '_que idiota eres'_.

"Si"-finalmente logró dejar su zapatilla algo más decente-"¿en que andas Miroku?"-alzó una ceja al ver que no se había movidote su lugar.

"En nada, solo vine a saludar a mi buen amigo InuYasha"-la voz del muchacho sonó con cierta falsedad.

"Si, como no y de repente te dio el amor por mi"-InuYasha se cruzó de brazos examinando el rostro de Miroku.

El oji-azulado se acercó tanto a InuYasha que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros, el joven de cabellera negra y ojos dorados se puso inmediatamente rígido ante la irracional proximidad de su amigo.

"¿Qué te pasa Miroku, qué ahora eres gay?"-le dijo burlón tratando de alejarlo de él, pero Miroku había puesto sus manos en cada hombro de InuYasha y lo tenía firmemente sujetado-"Oye…"-intentó protestar.

"InuYasha… con mis súper poderes psíquicos pude leer tu mente del tamaño de una hormiga y ver en ella que estas teniendo una relación amorosa con Kagome"-sentenció con voz poderosa, como si eso del poder psíquico realmente fuera cierto.

"Sólo si tu poder se reduce a Sango"-suspiró resignado, las noticias volaban rápido al parecer-"Si, estoy con Kagome ahora…y espero estarlo mucho tiempo"-volvió a suspirar comenzando a caminar. Miroku lo imitó pero sus ojos se dirijieron al suelo sin atreverse a verlo a la cara, aquel último comentario le había dolido…

InuYasha aun no sabía la verdad.

"InuYasha quiero preguntarte algo, y quiero que me lo respondas de forma muy sincera, aunque te cueste"

"Depende"

"Por favor"

"Esta bien, lanza tú pregunta"-le dijo con un tono algo fastidiado.

"¿Tú estas enamorado de Kagome?"-su voz tuvo cierto timbre pastoso.

InuYasha lo contempló por unos segundos con ojos extraños, se tomó su tiempo en responder, tiempo que le resultó eterno a Miroku.

"Si"-dijo al fin, con la voz muy segura.

"Ya veo…"

"¿Acaso piensas que le haré daño?"-InuYasha alzó una ceja algo irritado-"Si me preguntaste eso porque pensaste eso"-comenzó él aumentado su enfado-"Te digo que te quedes muy tranquilo porque no tengo ni la menor intención de herirla, ni menos alejarme de ella…"-lo había dicho con tanta seguridad, y con tanta firmeza, que a Miroku le resultó difícil no poder hacer un gesto de tristeza.

"Lo sé InuYasha… desde que nos conocimos en aquella discoteca me di cuenta que veías a Kagome de forma distinta, sólo me impresiona lo tonto que fuiste para demorarte tanto en dar este paso"-le reprocho con una sonrisa torcida.

"Feh, _tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo_, somos jóvenes"-le dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

"No…"-musitó y pronto se arrepintió, rogó que InuYasha no lo hubiera escuchado.

"¿No qué?"-se giró hacia él mirándolo algo confundido.

"Nada… digo, no vayas a pisar de nuevo excremento de perro, tonto"-rió de forma nerviosa.

"No me digas idiota, ese estúpido perro tuvo la culpa de dejar su mierda donde mi pie pisaba…"- fijo su vista en el piso para verificar el terreno-"Pero no me volverá a pasar"-sonrió triunfante-"Bueno Miroku nos vemos, iré a la casa de Kagome"

"Es cierto hoy en su casa es día de lasaña"-dijo con cara de recordar de pronto algo.

"Si… sabes que no me lo pierdo, nos vemos"-le hizo un gesto con su mano de despedida.

"InuYasha"-le llamó algo desorientado.

"¿Qué?"

"Disfruta cada momento con Kagome"-le dijo con la voz algo insegura tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que nunca se vio reflejada en su rostro.

"He hecho eso desde que la conocí"-sonrió de forma amable.

Observó al oji-dorado caminar hasta desaparecerse en la multitud de la atestada calle, algo sorprendido, jamás pensó ver aquella sonrisa tan sincera en su cara.

"Esto si que será un desastre"-musitó para si en un suspiro cansado-"esto será un desastre para todos"

.

.

.

.

El olor inundaba todo el hogar, era tan agradable… Kagome abrió sus ojos pesadamente dejándose guiar por el aroma… respiró hondo llenando sus pulmones, se dio cuenta que al parecer había dormido bastante rato porque la luz del sol ya no entraba con tanta fuerza, y su habitación en su mayoría estaba en oscuras.

Se levantó de la cama y la ordenó un poco, había decidido dormir una siesta ya que últimamente se sentía muy cansada, los dolores de cabeza habían vuelto ligeramente y su apetito había disminuido bastante… pero al parecer le había sentado bien dormir unos instantes porque ahora se sentía con energías renovadas, como si pudiera incluso vencer una manada de toros. Bueno quizás exageraba un poco, sólo un poco.

"Mmm…."-estiró sus brazos sonando algunos huesos con ello-"Ops… creo que dormí muy doblada"-se llevó la mano a la boca cuando un bostezo salió de ella, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron más grandes de lo que ya eran-"¡Cierto! InuYasha vendría a verme, y yo estoy echa un desastre"gimió, encendió la luz para que hubiera más claridad.

Aun estaba vestida con su pijama, abrió el closet y sacó una faldita tableada de color lila claro, que usualmente usaba para andar en la casa junto con una blusa abotonada, luego de ponérselo algo apurada sacó un polerón que tenía en un cajón y se lo colocó encima, aunque el clima estaba aun caluroso para lo demás, ella sentía algo de frío.

Se dirigió al baño y se contempló unos momentos en el espejo.

"No puedo dejar que me vea así"-se reto así misma, al ver que tenía el pelo desordenado y su piel con aquel color que le desagradaba…

_El color de la muerte_… como ella le había apodado.

Esperanzada en verse con algo más de vida, se maquillo suavemente los ojos y se echo rubor en las mejillas, y pintó sus labios con un suave brillo rosa.

Se miró algo más satisfecha en el espejo al terminar todo peinándose el cabello y dejándolo totalmente arreglado.

"Ahora creo que estoy algo más decente"-sonrió para si misma.

Bajo las escalares muy animada y se quedó paralizada al verlo ya ahí, estaba sentando al lado de su hermano menor, Souta, jugando Play Station, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de su presencia.

"Que perdedor eres Souta"-le dijo haciendo el signo de L con su mano-"Muy _Looser_"-rió con orgullo.

"No es justo, te juego otra"

"Pero si con esta era la décima ves que jugábamos, ya acéptalo nunca me ganarás"-sonrió más arrogante aun.

"Eres demasiado genial para estos juegos Inu-hermano"-le dijo con voz ilusionada-"Enséñame tu sabiduría"-ahora su voz se volvió totalmente solemne y respetuosa mientras hacía una ridícula reverencia.

"No sé"-empezó él aumentando su ego.

Souta se enderezó de su rara reverencia y entonces vió a Kagome que tenía miraba perpleja la escena…

"Ah Hola hermana"-Souta brinco del sillón y la abrazó, InuYasha miró algo extrañado la situación, Souta respetaba a Kagome, pero por lo general no era tan efusivo-"¿Dormiste bien?... ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tomaste tus pastillas"-le preguntó ansioso.

"Si… si… estoy bien Souta"-se tensó inmediatamente, trató de parecer natural, inclinó su cara hasta llegar a la oreja de Souta y le susurró-"Él no sabe…"

Souta la miró algo asustado, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, esperaba que InuYasha siguiera tan distraído como siempre… O de lo contrario su hermana se enfadaría con él.

"Iré con mamá a la cocina"-anunció dirigiéndole una mirada a InuYasha-"Inu-Hermano a la próxima te venceré"-le dijo con la voz algo apagada.

"Mmmm…"

Souta desapareció tras la puerta que estaba a un costado de donde se encontraba Kagome, él dirigió su mirada hacia ella de forma dudosa.

"¿Estas tomando pastillas?"

Oh, mala suerte Kagome, InuYasha había escuchado todo muy bien.

"Si… es por esos dolores de cabeza a veces tengo…"-trató de aparentar calma, caminó hacia él y se colocó a su lado, InuYasha inmediatamente la envolvió en un abrazo.

"Aun sigues con esos dolores"-la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo logrando sentarla encimas de sus piernas y acunándola contra si-"Te han durado demasiado"

"El doctor dijo que era por estrés…"-respondió con la voz algo agitada, era tan sensacional poder estar así con él… tanto tiempo esperando aquello y ahora al fin poder vivirlo…

Si estaba siendo egoísta realmente lo sentía… pero era en esos momentos donde no se arrepentía de serlo.

No si podía sentir a InuYasha así.

_Su aroma…_

_Su cuerpo…_

_Su voz…._

_Sus ojos…_

Todo era perfecto en él.

"¿Y no te has vuelto a desmayar?"-siguió interrogando él acariciando el negro y largo cabello de ella.

"Nop… estoy perfectamente"-sonrió apoyando su mejilla en el pecho de él.

"Ya veo…"-rozó sus labios en la frente de Kagome, y ella deseo que ese rose hubiera sido en su boca-"hueles bien Kagome"-su voz sonó algo ronca.

"Tú también… InuYasha"-suspiró el nombre, separó su cara del pecho de él y la acercó al rostro del muchacho, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos lo besó de forma lenta y pausada… sintió como él la apretó más contra su cuerpo, y aquello le resultó muy agradable, pues en ella también surgió esa necesidad de querer estar lo más pegada posible al cuerpo de él, teniendo esa idea en mente se decidió a rodear con sus brazos el cuello de él y ondear más el beso.

_Estaba flotando…_

_Era agradable…_

_Era tan gratificante…_

Todas aquellas sensaciones que se podían formar con un simple beso la dejaban sin habla…

"Te amo"-le dijo sin pensarlo, le dijo porque simplemente lo sintió, y se sentía tan feliz de poder decírselo.

En respuesta recibió otro beso en sus labios, fue una simple caricia.

"Yo también, Kagome"

"Chicos, esta lista la cena"-la madre de Kagome se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y les dedico una hermosa sonrisa con los ojos algo brillosos…

"Si, lasaña"-InuYasha corrió a la cocina como si de ello dependiera su vida, Kagome lo siguió con una risita.

"¿Estas bien?"-le susurró su mamá cuando paso por su lado.

"Si…estoy muy bien"-le respondió bajito.

Kagome mientras comían se dedico a observar el ambiente, su abuelo le hablada de alguna antigua leyenda a InuYasha quien pretendía demostrar interés pero en verdad enfocaba toda su atención en su tercera ración de lasaña, Souta escuchaba entusiasmado y atento cada palabra que pronunciaba el anciano, y su madre sonreía dulcemente…

De pronto sintió una gran emoción embargarla…. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así, tan en paz, hace tiempo que no veía a su familia disfrutar una comida con rostros tranquilos, después de enterarse de lo que le sucedía todo en su casa se había vuelto mas lúgubre… pero al parecer de una forma u otra y de manera inconciente InuYasha ayudaba a hacer más facil lidiar con todo aquello, aunque él no lo supiera.

En ese instante deseo que su vida se detuviera y conservar ese momento para siempre.

Al menos esa noche después de semanas no fue tan oscura, pareció brillar por un gran sol…

Su propio sol.

"Kagome"-la aludida lo observó a los ojos.

"¿si…?"

"Dile a la Señora Higurashi que esperaré ansioso la próxima semana para volver a comer lasaña"

"No somos restaurante InuYasha"-le recordó poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

"Sólo bromeo"

Cambió su expresión tranquila a una más seria, y levantó su mano derecha subiéndola hasta el rostro de Kagome y lo acarició con extremada lentitud.

"InuYasha"-su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, nunca había visto aquella expresión en la cara de él, los ojos del oji-dorado brillaban como dos faroles, y sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba en una sonrisa tan sincera… la luz de la luna hacía destellar su cabello, parecía irreal…. Kagome temió que fuera a desaparecer-"No es justo"

"¿Qué no es justo"-preguntó algo desorientado.

"Tú… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan atractivo?"-le reclamó con voz angustiada-"Debería haber una ley que lo prohíba"

"Eso estabas pensando"

"Si"-aceptó algo sonrojada.

"Yo también pensaba lo mismo"

"No bromees"

"No lo hago…"

"Tonto"

"Tú eres más tonta que yo por pensar que yo soy tonto"

"No empieces con tu juego de palabras"-se cruzó de brazos fijando su vista en la luna llena.

"¿Qué? … ¿Acaso ya te molestaste?"-InuYasha le tocó el pequeño hombro.

"No… como crees, no tengo tiempo para estarme enojando"

"No tienes tiempo"-repitió.

"Ósea"-se apresuró a decir-"No puedo enfadarme contigo… nunca podría"

"¿Por qué?"-quiso saber interesado más de lo que debería en la conversación, y Kagome se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

"Enojarse con las personas sólo significa pasar momentos amargos…. Más si son con gente que amas… InuYasha de pronto uno… uno…"-las palabras luchaban por salir de su boca de forma precipitada-"de pronto uno puede morir en cualquier momento… y si sucede eso… y te vas enojada con alguna persona… no creo que sería lindo eso"-finalizo su explicación con la voz algo quebrada….

"No pienses en eso Kagome… tenemos todo el tiempo"-sonrió abrazándola.

"No…"

"ah"

"Nada…"

InuYasha la besó en los labios.

"No pienses en tonteras Kagome…"-volvió a besarla-"Nos vemos mañana"

**Continuará…**

**Realmente gracias por sus comentarios, hubieron unos cuantos que casi me hicieron llorar.**

**Realmente estoy muy contenta, no esperaba este recibimiento por este fanfics.**

**Gracias Gracias **

**Y para los que leían mi otra historia 'Injusticia de Creer' hace poquito subí el último capítulo.**

**Besos ¡**

**Rewiev ; )**


	6. La hora de la verdad

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que son de total propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago este fanfics por entretención propia y de la de los fans del este hermoso anime/manga.

**Tan sólo tres meses**

_**La hora de la verdad.**_

Un mes había pasado desde que se enteró de la enfermedad fatal que tenía, dos semanas desde que había comenzado a ser la novia de InuYasha… Dos meses para desaparecer para siempre de la faz de la tierra… y quien sabe lo que haya después de la muerte…. Quizás un mundo lleno de paz.

Miró el cielo comenzando a oscurecerse, y apuró su paso… aun que no hacía mucho calor, ella tenía demasiada… se sentía agobiada y el sudor cubría en una fina capa brillosa su cuerpo. Sabía que eso no era normal, creía que su cabeza iba a explotar… le bombeaba la vena de la cien, y cada ves le costaba más respirar.

"Sólo un poco más"-se dijo así misma dándose ánimos al divisar su casa a unos cuantos metros más…-"Sólo…un…poco más…"-volvió a repetir llevándose una mano al pecho como si ello fuera a lograr calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

La primera estrella había echo aparición alumbrando suavemente el cielo de un azul muy oscuro… la luna también iluminaba desde otro ángulo.

Sacó de su cartera con dificultad la llave y intentó abrir la reja, pero por más que trataba de introducir la llave en la manilla no podía, su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa.

"Por favor…"-finalmente y tras varios intentos fallidos pudo abrir la puerta, al pasar la empujo con fuerza cerrándose inmediatamente, pero no se molestó en ponerle llave nuevamente.

Lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a su cama, tenderse ahí y poder dormir mucho tiempo, tanto como le fuera disponible.

Abrió la puerta de su casa con aire desesperado… no había nadie dentro, Souta y su Madre se habían ido a los juegos de Tokyo y no regresarían hasta pasado las diez de la noche… al menos eso había dicho la Señora Higurashi, y el abuelo estaba en Kioto, en uno de esos seminarios que hacían de vez en cuando para hablar sobre las tradiciones japonesas y como mantener arraigo aquellos valores que habían dejado sus ante pasados.

Mareada y con la vista algo nublada tanteo hasta poder encender la luz, se quedó unos momentos quieta esperando a que aquellas sensaciones insoportablemente dolorosas se disiparan un poco, y entonces afirmandose de la pared llego a la cocina. Buscó en uno de los cajones y saco una cajita blanca. Se acercó a la regadera y tomando un vaso deposito agua ahí, con la otra mano saco la pastilla de su interior y se la echo a la boca, bebió todo el agua… volvió a quedarse en el lugar sin moverse…

No se sentía para nada bien.

La cabeza le iba a explotar, estaba segura.

_¿Quizás debía llamar al celular de su madre?_

_¿Quizás debería llamar a urgencias?_

_No, no, ya pasaría…_

Kagome echo la cabeza hacia atrás mirando fijamente el techo.

_¿Quizás debería llamarlo a él?_

_No, no, mala idea…_

Kagome suspiro resignada, se sentía sola…

_¿Quizás debería llamarlo a él?_

Otra ves aquella pregunta se formulo en su cabeza pero volvió a desecharla ignorando el pulso acelerado de su corazón.

_¿Qué le diría?_

_Ola InuYasha, sabes no me siento_ bien, _aunque es normal que me sienta así, es que moriré en dos meses._

"Ridícula"-se reprendió, inhalo suficiente aire y se fue a su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto un calor la invadió con más fuerzas, corrió la cortina y abrió la ventana para que el agradable viento de la noche llenara su cuarto, aunque apenas eran las ocho. Se echo sobre la cama como si de un saco de papas se tratase, su cabeza se hundió en la almohada.

El dolor seguía aumentando cada ves más.

"Mamá…"-la llamó aunque sabía que no la escucharía, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la apretó fuerte tratando de aminorar el malestar.

No funcionó.

Apretó los parpados fuertes cuando sintió un pinchazo agudo apoderarse de su hemisferio izquierdo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo escuchaba como si estuviera muy lejos de ella, cuando estaba en su cómoda al lado de la cama… giró sobre la cama sin dejar de tener su mano en la cabeza y a tientas buscó el teléfono que sonaba estrepitosamente.

Antes de contestar carraspeo un poco para que su voz sonara lo más natural posible, aunque no sabía si fuera capas de controlar un quejido si volvía a sentir otra ves aquella imaginaria aguja clavándose en su cabeza. Aun que estaba segura que ya no era como una aguja, si no como un clavo grueso que se enterraba cruelmente en su cerebro.

"Alo"-su voz sonó pastosa y esforzada.

"¿Kagome?"-La muchacha abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se sentó en la cama con la mano que tenía sostenida el teléfono temblando.-"Kagome…"-volvió a ser llamada, tomó aire y respondió.

"Hola InuYasha"-suspiró volviéndose a echar sobre la cama, menos mal que su teléfono era inalámbrico.

"¿Estas bien?"-le dijo con un tono bastante preocupado.

"Si, sólo me duele un poquito la cabeza"-Cómo le gustaría que aquello fuera verdad…

"¿Segura?"

"Si"

"Iré a tu casa, no me gusta como suenas"

"NO"-se apresuró a decir poniéndose más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba-"Quiero decir"-agregó calmándose, su mano seguía apretando fuertemente su cabeza, un nuevo pinchazo en su cerebro la sacudió"-¡ayyy…!"-se quejó sin pensar, aquello había dolido más que el anterior.

"¡Kagome!"-La voz de InuYasha fue desesperada.

"ah….ah"-no logró hilar nada, su mente se quedo en blanco.

_Por favor, por favor ayúdame Dios…_

_Por favor__… por favor… duele mucho…_

Pensaba para si apretando nuevamente los parpados.

"Kagome ¿estas sola?"-InuYasha sólo podía escuchar la respiración acelerada de la muchacha-"Iré enseguida para haya"-acotó sin esperar respuesta.

"No…"-su respiración se volvió espesa.

"No me digas no, no lo acepto, no seas tonta, no estas bien"-le retó.

"Pero…"-Kagome se enderezo sintiéndose atrapada y sin salida.

"Nos vemos"-le dijo sin más con un tono muy serio.

"Pero…"

Kagome se dio cuenta que era caso perdido cuando escuchó el característico sonido del teléfono al ser colgado…

Se quedo totalmente pálida, en blanco, sin saber que hacer.

Pasaron varios minutos para que quitara el auricular de su oreja y lo dejara donde estaba.

Quizás era momento de decir las cosas y enfrentarlas.

_¿Pero por qué tenía que ser así?_

_¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy?_

Si se sentía fatal, estaba esperando una oportunidad de estar completamente conforme para poder decírselo, pero quizás esa era solo una excusa barata para aplazar cada ves más el contarlo todo.

Sabía que si seguía dejando pasar más tiempo sería peor… dilatar la situación no servía de mucho.

Pero si sabía todo aquello, _¿Por qué demonio seguía haciéndolo?_

Mil preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, preguntas que no encontraba respuestas coherentes, o que ella misma no le quería dar una coherencia necesaria.

Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos pero sin poder evitarlo se quedó dormida olvidando completamente de cerrar la ventana.

Nuevamente caminaba por aquel pasillo con aquella luz al final, pero ahora no podía ver la figura de él…. No estaba.

_¿Se había ido?_

"Vuelve"-gritó a la nada, todo era silencio, sus pies corrieron para alcanzar la brillante luz…. Estaba a punto de llegar, cuando al luz de pronto desapareció, y el camino se cerró, ahora sólo había una pared de concreto mohosa…

Se giró y se encontró entonces atrapada entre cuatro paredes, el pasadizo había desaparecido, las paredes se estaban aproximando unas con otras, pronto su cuerpo quedaría totalmente aplastado… pronto desaparecería por completo.

"InuYasha…"-suspiró cuando la presión de las paredes se hizo inminente en su frágil cuerpo.

Todo era más oscuro… _todo perdía sentido_….

"¡NO!"-gritó amargamente sentándose de la cama de forma brusca… respiró aceleradamente, estaba sudando demasiado.

"Kagome tranquila"-miro hacia su izquierda y lo encontró sentado al lado de su cama observándola con un rostro de desconcierto.

"InuYasha"-sus ojos se humedecieron y lo abrazo con fuerza como si de ello dependiera todo su ser, cada respiro y cada latido de su cuerpo.

"¿Estas bien? Ya estoy aquí"-le dijo de forma consoladora sin entender muy bien el porque de su reacción, besó la azabache cabeza-"Tienes fiebre, estas muy caliente"

"No es nada, ya se me pasara"-musito desviando su vista de aquellos hermosos ojos-"¿Cómo entraste?"

Él se encojio de hombros.

"Dije 'alooo' nadie abrió, trepé la reja… un árbol, tu ventana abierta, Kagome dormida"-le dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su cara.

"Dios, debo verme horrible"-se dijo más para si que para él.

"Igual que siempre"-se burló. Kagome frunció su ceño indignada.

"Gracias"-se cruzó de brazos.

"Estoy bromeando…. Tú…. Siempre te ves linda"-un severo sonrojo ocupó sus mejillas al decir aquello.

"¿Sólo linda?"-sonrió ella.

"No pidas más"

"Que feo InuYasha"

"Esta bien… esta bien, pero que molesta eres"-ahogo una risa-"Hermosa"-su voz sonó seductora y profunda.

Kagome entrecerró sus ojos cuando él tomo entre sus manos la cara de ella y rozando sus narices sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la besó.

Fue un beso lento, pausado, sin prisa, probándose mutuamente el sabor, bajó una mano suavemente y la puso en la espalda de ella apegándola más a él.

Kagome abrazó el cuello de InuYasha y ladeo un poco su rostro para profundizar aun más el beso.

Aquel beso le hacia olvidar todo… todo lo que la atormentaba, incluso el dolor había desaparecido un poco… era tolerable.

El besó luego la comisura de los labios femeninos y deslizó su boca por la mandíbula dando un suave mordisco ahí.

Kagome rió, y su risa inundo el silencioso lugar. Él insistió y volvió a morder la zona para luego bajar por su cuello, depositando tiernos besos, la mano que tenía apoyada en la espalda de la muchacha la subió y la dejo en la nuca de ella.

Kagome acarició los brazos de él, eran fuertes y le daban protección.

_InuYasha era su medicina._

_InuYasha era su escape._

_InuYasha era su vida._

Si InuYasha para ella era su vida, _¿lo sería ella para InuYasha?_

Si InuYasha de pronto desaparecía su vida quedaría acabada, _¿Lo sería para InuYasha si fuera al revés?_

Las nuevas interrogante chocaron en su cabeza haciendolas ponerse tensa, el joven advirtió aquello cuando ella dejo de suspirar y escuchar sus risitas, y resivir sus besos amorosos.

"¿Pasa algo?"-le preguntó con la voz ronca, el cabello algo despeinado y los ojos brillosos.

"Yo…"-esquivó la mirada de él y la dirigio a sus manos.

"¿Tú qué?"-besó nuevamente los labios de ella.

Era la hora de decirlo.

No había más salidas.

No habría otro momento.

Era ahora.

Era ¡YA!

"Kagome"-la llamó en un ronroneo cuando se disponía a retomar sus labios algo hinchados.

"InuYasha… debes saber algo"-Kagome se apartó suavemente de él, gateo en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

Él la miro algo confundido y con un suspiro de insatisfacción se cruzó de brazos.

"Escucho"-volvió a suspirar observándola de soslayo.

"¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo atrás te pregunté qué que harías si yo moría?"-dijo todo de forma acelerada y rápida, pero InuYasha entendió lo que dijo.

"No"-fue su seca respuesta.

Kagome parpadeo confusa y dolida.

"InuYasha…"-Kagome apretó sus puños.

"Bromeo"-le sonrió de forma sincera acariciando la cabeza de ella, desordenando un poco los cabellos de ella.

"Tonto"-su voz se quebró, pero él pareció no darse cuenta de lo seria que se estaba volviendo la conversación.

"Te dije que me moría contigo Kagome"-InuYasha besó la mejilla de ella y la abrazó-"Me muero"-repitió, la voz de él tuvo un timbre algo desesperado.

Kagome sintió que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, se estaba arrepintiendo, no sería capas de verlo a la cara después de decircelo… pero entonces lo haría sufrir más.

Valor…

Valor…

Valor…

Se decía una y otra ves.

Debes hacerlo.

Tienes que hacerlo.

ES tu obligación.

"InuYasha…"-musitó con un hilo de voz.

"¿A que viene esa pregunta?"-tómo nuevamente el rostro de ella en sus manos y se sorprendió al ver las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas-"¿Kagome por qué lloras?"-le dijo secando una de las lágrimas con el rostro desconcertado.

"InuYasha… tengo cancer…. Yo… sólo tengo dos meses de vida"-su voz se quebró, apretó sus parpados, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y no se atrevió a abrirlos, pero si podía sentir las manos temblorosas de él en su cara.

"¿Estas bromeando cierto?"-exigió saber él con el pulso acelerado.

"No… InuYasha…"

**Continuará…**

**GOD! Lloré escribiendo este capítulo, es que más encima lo hice escuchando la melodía **_**Forbidden Love**_** de InuYasha, es demasiado hermosa y me inspiro… les aconsejo leerla con esa melodía, será muy masoquista pero vale la pena… o alguna melodía triste. Incluso la Song de Kagome Theme.**

**A****h que triste este capítulo.**

**Lamento hacerlas sufrir… u-u**

**Gracias por los comentarios, hubieron unos muy muy muy bellos, eternamente gracias.**

_**Subí un epilogo a mi otro fics Injusticia de Creer**_**, para los que tenían duda de que pasaba después de vivir en la isla, incluí algo de ****lemon****.**

**Besos, espero sus comentarios, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Katys Camui!**


	7. Abstraido de la Realidad

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esta historia sólo por mi propia entretención y de los fans de este anime/manga.

Let Go!

**Tan sólo tres meses**

_**Abstraído de la realidad**_

"Bonita broma"-murmuró con el rostro contraído acompañado de una mueca.

Kagome abrió sus ojos lentamente viéndolo algo borroso por las lágrimas, las manos de él en su cara seguían temblando.

"InuYasha"-dijo con cuidado.

"¿De donde sacas tanta imaginación?"-continuó él dando una carcajada irónica, se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana distraído, como si no le hubieran dicho nada importante.

"InuYasha no estoy bromeando"-la tristeza de Kagome comenzó a volverse en angustia y luego en enfado ante la aparente tranquilidad que él emanaba…

_¿Era bueno que se lo hubiera tomado tan a la ligera?_

…

_É__l pensaba que ella mentía._

"Si, como no, con esas cosas no se juega Kagome"-le reprendió, cerró la ventana-"¿te sientes mejor?"

"InuYasha ¡_Te estoy diciendo que me voy a morir_!"-le gritó desesperada al ver esa calma en él, esa calma inusual y esa sonrisa falsa.

Él tensó su facción y la miró de soslayo, pero no pareció demasiado alterado.

"No estoy para idioteces, parece que ya te sientes mejor"-rolo sus ojos y caminó hacia la puerta.

"InuYasha"-le llamó nuevamente incrédula al ver su reacción.

"Mañana nos vemos en la universidad, no llegues tarde"-volvió a sonreír de aquella forma tan arrogante pero con un aire solitario.

"¡InuYasha!"-le gritó a la nada, ya que él cerro la puerta sin decir nada más.

Aunque Kagome pensó por un momento en seguirlo, decidió dejarlo así… no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, no tenía ganas de ver aquella expresión vacía otra ves.

Más dudas se formaron en su cabeza.

_¿Le creyó?_

_¿Por qué demonios actuó así?_

_¿Estaba huyendo de la realidad?_

_¿Quizás había sido demasiado fuerte para él que prefirió ignorarlo?_

"InuYasha"-susurró con total desaliento.

Al parecer esa sería una nueva larga noche de llanto, como lo estaba siendo desde hace un mes atrás.

.

.

.

Pestañeo varias veces algo confundida, murmuro algo incomprensible y luego tomo un sorbo de su jugo de piña.

"Mmm… no sé que decir Kagome"-Sango apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

"Ni yo se que hacer…"-La joven de negros cabellos dio una mascada a su hot-dog con las cejas fruncidas.

"De todas las ideas que tuve de cómo InuYasha se lo tomaría jamás pensé en esta…"-La castaña dejo el vaso en la mesa alternando su vista entre el rostro enfadado de Kagome y la mesa.

"Ni yo"-volvió a decir-"Hoy ni siquiera fue a la universidad ¿Crees que este bien, crees qué debería llamarlo?"-su voz sonó severamente preocupada.

"Creo que es mejor dejarlo solo… si falto debe ser porque quiere pensar"

"Me dijo '_bonita broma'_ "-la joven imitó sin éxito la profunda voz de InuYasha-"Y me sonrió de una forma tan vacía… Sango… no se que pensar… le he hecho mucho daño"-el apetito se le quito y dejo su hot-dog con apenas una mascada sobre el plato. Con desgano saco de su bolso una cajita con pastillas y se echo una a la boca seguida por jugo.

"Kagome, si no sabes nada de él hasta mañana entonces ve a verlo, sabemos como es… generalmente cuando le suceden cosas complicadas se aísla"-Sango le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos.

"Si, tienes razón… gracias"

"¿Cómo están los dolores?"-Kagome hizo un gesto amargo con su cara.

"No muy bien"-admitió agachando la cabeza.

"¿No han funcionado los medicamentos?"-Sango cambio su rostro de ánimos a uno de total angustia.

"No mucho"

"Pero si te los cambió hace poco"-la joven curvo sus labios hacia abajo.

"El doctor dijo que era seguro que me pasará eso…debido al avance de la enfermedad… a veces los dolores me hacen desear que yo ya…"-se cayó ante su propio pensamiento. No podía decir aquello, sería egoísta y desalentador para Sango.

"Y ¿no te puede dar remedios más fuertes?"-Sango trató de ignorar la frase que Kagome no logró finalizar.

"No, los que estoy tomando son los de más poder… si se podría decir así, por lo mismo vomito casi todos los días, mi estomago aun no se acostumbra a ellos… pero supongo que luego lo harán"-Kagome tomó un sorbo de su jugo.

"Kagome, si te sientes demasiado mal y estas sola…o aunque estés acompañada de igual forma llámame por favor"-le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos.

"Gracias Sango"-le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma sincera.

Kagome desvió sus ojos hacia las espaldas de Sango y vio que se venía acercando Miroku con una cara bastante confundida, sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso y ambas manos en cada bolsillo del pantalón, como si estuviera profundamente meditando algo, de hecho si Kagome en ese momento no lo hubiera llamado desde el lugar donde estaban de seguro que el joven de mirada azulada hubiera pasado de largo sin percatarse de ellas.

Se acercó despacio con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Sango.

"Miroku ¿Estas bien?"-fue lo primero que se vino a la cabeza de la muchacha.

"Si Kagome, estoy bien"-contestó tratando de aparentar alegría, pero no lo consiguió.

"Si como no, ¿qué pasa Miroku?"-atacó Sango esta ves tratando de aparentar tranquilidad ante la nueva actitud de su novio, que ni siquiera la había saludado con un empalagoso beso como lo solía hacer cada ves que se veían. (Aun que el encuentro fuera por casualidad)

"Es sólo que…"

"Miroku dilo ya, me estas comenzando a poner nerviosa"-Kagome se levantó de su asiento y le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro.

"Miroku"-insistió la castaña.

"Estaba caminando cerca de la playa y vi"-tragó un poco de saliva examinando los rostros intrigados que tenía al frente-"vi a InuYasha sentado en la orilla de la playa, me acerque para hablarle pero… me arrepentí al estar a unos metros de él"-dijo finalmente con la voz algo insegura.

"¿Por qué te arrepentiste?"-preguntó inmediatamente Sango al ver que Kagome no se había atrevido a formular la pregunta, ahora se dedicaba a mirar sus pies con gran atención.

Miroku alterno una mirada entre Sango y Kagome, suspirando volvió a hablar.

"Kagome"-se dirigió finalmente a ella, y la muchacha tuvo que levantar el rostro para mirarlo con atención-"InuYasha estaba con un rostro que jamás se lo había visto, parecía estar muerto en vida…"-tomo un poco de aire-"no exagero… y además… no fue eso lo que más me llamo la atención… si no que…".-Miroku se mordió el labio y prefirió guardar silencio.

"Si no qué Miroku… ¡Dímelo!"-se alteró y poso ambas manos a cada lado de los hombros de él, apretándolas más de lo normal. Su cuerpo temblaba.

"InuYasha… estaba llorando"-susurró.

Kagome retrocedió unos pasitos y chocó con la mesa que se movió ligeramente haciendo temblar el vaso de jugo. La gente a su alrededor que estaba tranquilamente comiendo la miraron algo interesados… pero ella no se dio cuenta de nada de eso… sólo en su mente apareció la imagen de él.

_Un __InuYasha arrogante._

_Un __InuYasha sonriendo._

_Un __InuYasha enojado._

_Un __InuYasha burlón._

_Un InuYasha romántico…._

Pero por más que Kagome trataba de focalizar en su mente la imagen de él… llorando no lo lograba, y era porque él jamás se había mostrado ante ella de esa forma.

Un dolor punzante le hizo reaccionar, y el suave jalón que Sango le dio para llamar su atención.

"Kagome…"

"Miroku"-dijo de pronto con mucha energía-"¿En qué playa estaba?"-la determinación en sus ojos fue inminente, Miroku sabía que no convencería a Kagome de dejar el tema. No si se trataba de InuYasha.

"La playa Moon… esta a dos cuadras de aquí…lo encontraras rápido, porque no hay mucha gente"-Miroku le dio un breve abrazo que no duro mucho… simplemente le surgió hacerlo al ver el rostro de Kagome…y el leve temblor de su cuerpo que aun no cesaba.

"Gracias"-comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo para mirar a Sango-"Creo que no podré esperar hasta mañana"-sonrió de forma vacía y apresuro su paso.

_InuYasha._

_InuYasha._

_InuYasha._

Ese nombre la estaba volviendo loca, ese hombre la estaba volviendo loca… todo en él la hacia delirar.

No quería imaginárselo derramando lágrimas por su culpa, sería algo que jamás se lo perdonaría.

La culpa la agobiaba.

_Egoísta__… fuiste muy egoísta Kagome_, se dijo así misma cuando llegó a la playa y comenzó a buscarlo entre la gente con un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago, pero este cosquilleo no era placentero, si no de pura tensión e intriga.

Corrió hacia la orilla… y entonces lo vio, aquella característica larga cabellera negra amarrada a una coleta, y su perfecta silueta eran inconfundible para ella.

InuYasha estaba sumergiéndose cada ves más dentro de las aguas marinas…

"¡InuYasha!"-le gritó fuerte para que pudiera escucharlo por sobre el ruido del mar, pero pareció no oírla-"¡InuYasha!"-insistió sumergiéndose ella también en el agua sin importarle mucho que con ello se mojaran sus zapatos y su vestido nuevo.

InuYasha se volteó levemente y abrió más grande sus ojos cuando la vio tratando de perseguirlo.

"¡Estas demente!"-le reprendió Kagome tratando de acercarse lo más posible a él, aunque no era una buena nadadora en el mar.

InuYasha confundido se acercó a ella con las olas chocando a su espalda y moviéndolo algo brusco.

Una ola sobre paso a Kagome y la empujo hacia atrás cayendo sentada, InuYasha se apresuró a levantarla y la alzo en brazos sacándola de ahí.

Ya fuera del agua InuYasha la dejó con sumo cuidado en la arena sin dejar de mirarla con cierta aprensión.

"¿En qué pensabas tonta metiéndote así al agua si sabemos que no sabes nadar bien en el mar?"-le retó con efusividad sin dejar de tener sus manos apoyadas en los brazos de ella.

"Lo mismo digo para ti ¿acaso tratabas de suicidarte?"-reprimió un gemido. Comenzó a sentir frío, aun que el día había estado caluroso, el viento marino estaba algo fuerte y chocaba contra su piel húmeda.

"Suicidarme"-repitió sin entender muy bien.

_Moriría __**contigo**__ Kagome…_

A su mente vino aquella frase que le había dicho ya en dos ocasiones y entonces entendió porque ella le decía eso… impulsivamente la abrazó y por primera vez notó el temblor de su cuerpo… su pequeño y frágil cuerpo… cerró sus ojos y puso su mentón en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de ella… aspirando su aroma fuertemente, sin reprimirse… el cabello húmedo de Kagome se apegó a la cara de él, pero no le importó…

Kagome respiró agitadamente al sentirlo apretarla tan fuerte contra el cuerpo de él… pero no le importo demasiado, la sensación de sentirse _cobijada, protegida, amada_ se asentaron en su corazón.

Le correspondió el abrazo con el mismo fervor que él le estaba demostrando.

"Kagome"-suspiró provocando con ello un leve cosquilleo en el cuello femenino-"Por favor… por favor…dímelo ya, di que es una mentira"-le rogó con ímpetu.

Kagome acarició la espalda de InuYasha con sus pequeñas manos y se separó ligeramente de él para poder verlo a la cara, y aunque cada palabra que diría le dolería en el alma… ya no había marcha atrás.

"Lo siento"-se limitó a decir contemplando la triste expresión de él…-"pero no lo es…yo…"-sus palabras fueron calladas por un fiero beso que el joven le dio… era un beso desesperado que rogaba por encontrar calma.

"Kagome…Kagome…"-murmuró contra los labios de ella, no le importaba que hubiera gente ahí… todo pasaba a segundo plano cuando observaba aquel redondo rostro-"Es injusto"-susurró acariciándole la mejilla… luchó… luchó por no llorar frente a ella, pero fue más fuerte y no pudo contenerlo más.

Como si de un niño pequeño se tratase InuYasha comenzó a llorar frente a ella… y aunque aquello internamente le produjo un gran enojo era algo que no pudo controlar…

Kagome por impulso tomo la cara de él entre sus manos y la llevo a su pecho acunándolo así… abrazándolo mientras sus oídos se llenaban del gimoteo de InuYasha.

Lloró por largo rato quedando sin aire…hasta hipar… cuando logró calmarse el sol ya comenzaba su descenso a esconderse.

"Lo siento"-logró decir calmando su voz y secándose las lágrimas violentamente.

InuYasha quien nunca pedía disculpas, quien nunca lloraba… ahora lo estaba haciendo todo, y eran golpes que estaba recibiendo Kagome simultáneamente, pero que estoicamente logró retener para no caer…durante el tiempo que lo estuvo consolando por primera ves ella no derramo ni una sola lágrima, y es que se había auto-exigido estar fuerte para él…

La noche pasada se había prometido por ella y por él que sería la última vez que lloraría. Y lo cumpliría.

"Vaya hombre que soy"-sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa no tuvo nada de atractivo, era forzada. Una última lágrima se escapo de sus hermosos ojos.

"Esta bien InuYasha, no tienes que ser fuerte para mi…yo te entiendo"-entrelazó su mano con la de él y se quedaron un momento mirándose fijamente, ambos perdidos los ojos del otro donde se veían reflejados claramente.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Kagome?"-exigió saber con cierta molestia en su voz.

"Tenía miedo"-dijo quedamente.

"Miedo ¿de qué?"-levanto una ceja, su respiración se volvió algo más espesa, apretó el enlace de su mano con la de ella.

"Miedo de que me dejarás… de que te alejaras"-fijo su vista en el mar-"Tenía miedo de perderte… más de lo que ya te pierdo cada día"-lo último lo dijo casi en un hilo de voz. Pero estaba claro que InuYasha lo había escuchado ante la reacción que demostró su rostro.

"Kagome, jamás te dejaría sola… menos así"-frotó su mano en su frente bruscamente-"Mierda_, te amo_… y no me importa la maldita cosa que tengas, _no me separaré de ti_ por eso…_te amo_ Kagome, _tienes_ que entenderlo"-le dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder, el corazón acelerarse de forma horrible y retumbar en sus oídos fuertemente…

"_NECESITO_ que me perdones por haberme comportado de forma egoísta y"

"¿Egoísta?"-la interrumpió mirándola incrédulo.

"Si… hice que formáramos esta relación y yo voy a… perdóname"-Kagome lo volvió a abrazar pegando su mejilla en el pecho de él.

La ropa de InuYasha al igual que la de ella seguía mojada.

"No seas tonta… Kagome siempre desee esto… desde que te conocí… quiero decir, siempre quise estar contigo…de esta forma"-murmuró estrechándola amorosamente-"Kagome vamos a encontrar una salida a esto… la vamos a encontrar"-le dijo con determinación.

"No hay cura…"

"Esta la quimioterapia"-la aparto un poco de su lado para verla.

"No yo… no quiero eso… yo…"

"¿Por qué?"-preguntó algo enfadada y frunció sus cejas.

"Me debilitará más… prefiero yo… esperar estos dos meses lúcida… a dos meses sin fuerzas…"

"No serían dos… serían más… Kagome no seas terca"-su voz se volvió áspera ante la negativa de ella.

"InuYasha trata de entenderme"

"Y trata de entenderme tú a mi"-de pronto la conversación dio un giro… InuYasha había logrado con esfuerzo elaborar el plan de aquello… debía dar resultado por algo había gente que se había mejorado o al menos vivir algo más.

Kagome se levantó de la arena cruzándose de brazos.

"No quiero someterme a ello, no quiero terminar miserable… quiero _morir _lucida, quiero morir mirando tu hermoso rostro…InuYasha"-por primera ves ocupó aquella palabra que había estado tratando de ignorar desde hace tiempo. Su voz no tuvo un timbre para nada dudosa, si no de alguien que tenía muy claro lo que quería.

InuYasha entendiendo que no lograría cambiarla de idea, resignado suspiró y se levantó también de la arena poniéndose frente a ella.

"Al menos prométemelo que lo pensarás… no perderíamos nada con intentar"-le rogó nuevamente con los ojos melancólicos y su labios tratando de sonreírle…

"De acuerdo"-le respondió, InuYasha le tomo la mano y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de la playa.

El cielo estaba ya casi oscuro y la marea había subido algo, el viento también se había vuelto ligeramente más frío.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Estoy bien InuYasha…"

"¿Por qué pensaste que me suicidaría?"-aun que él sabía la respuesta quería escucharla de la boca de ella.

"Tú…me dijiste que te _morirías conmigo_ y yo pensé…me equivoqué"-Kagome apretó la mano de él.

"Y no del todo es mentira"-la profunda voz de InuYasha llenó sus oídos.

"¿Cómo?"

"**Ahora**_… ya estoy muriendo… cada día contigo… mi vida también dura solo __**dos meses**__**más**__ Kagome_…"

Ella lo contempló con el corazón encogido… al entender su mensaje… la unión que tenían era tan fuerte que aun que él siguiera viviendo, si ella moría él también moría no importaba si él corazón de InuYasha seguía latiendo.

Kagome detuvo su paso y poniéndose delante de él, se paró en puntillas y le beso los labios lentamente, saboreando el sabor de él, memorizando cada movimiento… flotando en el aire ante aquel puro contacto.

"Kagome…"-murmuró.

"Gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por hacerme feliz"-le sonrió ella felizmente.

"Kagome…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?"-le preguntó con un extraño brillo en los ojos, las mejillas algo rojas, y una postura diferente, era la postura más masculina que había visto en InuYasha durante esos años.

Kagome entendió perfectamente _porque y para que_ era esa invitación… las mariposas revolotearon en su estomago dándole una agradable sensación, y un escalofrío placentero invadió su espalda.

"Me encantaría"-le dio un pequeño beso, y él le sonrió.

**Continuará….**

**Bien, ya saben lo que viene el próximo capítulo.**

**Shan shan shan shan ATENTAS fanáticas del LEMON :3 !**

**Ame este capítulo.**

**n.n!**

_**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**_

_**99 COMENTARIOS ¡ EN TAN POCO TIEMPO ES TODO UN HONOR PARA MI!**_**, realmente me hacen muy feliz.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Cual quier cosa si quieren contactarme**

**Me pueden encontrar en Facebook como Katys Camui o mi e-mail ****Kata_Chan_**

**Espero sus hermosos comentarios: D y por supuesto acepto todo tipo de críticas (menos las destructivas)**

**¡Besos!**

**Katys Camui **


	8. Entregando el Alma

**I ****Aclaración**: Los personaje de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de total propiedad y creatividad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esta historia por mi propia entretención y de los/las fans de este anime/manga.

**ESTE CAPÍTULO** contiene **LEMON**, por lo tanto no me hago responsables de traumas cerebrales, xD okay (broma)

Ahora si.

**L**et **G**o!

**Tan sólo tres meses.**

_**Entregando el alma.**_

Trato de aparentar calma cuando él comenzó a estacionar el auto en la entrada del edificio.

"Kagome"-le llamó con suavidad mirándola directo a los ojos, ella se sonrojo furiosamente.

"¿Ah?"-oh, que inteligente de su parte decir 'ah', se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

"Piensas bajar del auto, o te quieres quedar ahí para siempre"-se burló de ella, InuYasha ya estaba cerrando la puerta del piloto cuando le dijo aquello.

"Que simpático"-comentó con sarcasmo abriendo la puerta del co-piloto y cerrándola con demasiada fuerza.

"Kagome, cuantas veces te debo decir que trates bien a mi hijo"-le dijo con un cierto tono lastimero.

"InuYasha los autos no tienen vida"-rolo los ojos.

"No destroces mi ilusión"-le sonrió. Pero Kagome noto que aquella sonrisa y aquellos pequeños intercambios divertidos de palabras no eran más que una mascara para ocultar el dolor del momento.

El joven entró por la puerta del edificio, se acercó al mesón donde había un viejo panzón que le entregó un libro de visitas para que firmara Kagome.

Ella deposito su firma que era bastante sencilla y se lo devolvió al señor que sonrió de forma tonta.

Kagome se sintió perseguida, como si el tipo ese supiera a lo que ella iba ahí.

La sola idea la hizo poner mucho más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba. InuYasha advirtió la tensión en el rostro de Kagome y pasando un brazo por su hombro la llevo al ascensor.

"¿Estas bien?"-le preguntó ya adentro, mientras marcaba el número de piso.

"Si"-respondió quedamente, recostando su espalda contra la fría pared.

"No me mientas, conozco esa cara…"-se acercó a ella encerrándola con sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo femenino, acercó su cara tanto que se podían ver perfectamente reflejado en los ojos del otro-"Estas arrepintiéndote"-sugirió con algo de sutil molestia.

Kagome contrajo el rostro y echo la cabeza hacia atrás levantando la barbilla de forma digna…

Sinceramente ya había tenido un novio antes, mucho antes de conocer a InuYasha y naturalmente había tenido junto con su primer pololeo, las primeras experiencias en cuanto al sexo. Sin embargo ahora estaba mucho más nerviosa que cuando fue su primera ves.

Y eso era porque _era_ InuYasha.

Realmente de su otra pareja no había estado tan enamorada, o quizás creyó estarlo, pero comparado con lo que sentía por InuYasha, se atrevería a calificar que sólo lo otro fue un simple gustar y hormonas revolucionadas.

Pero InuYasha la hacía sentir tan diferente, de verdad si pudiera vivir para siempre, si fuera de esos seres mitológicos inmortales y tuviera que escoger con quien vivir eternamente no dudaría en nombrarlo.

Sólo conocías al hombre perfecto para ti una sola vez, si es que tienes la dicha de conocerlo, y Kagome sentía que él era el indicado, en esta o en cualquier vida.

Por ello aquello sería _como la primera vez_.

"Kagome"-La muchacha reacciono.

"ah"

"Si te estas arrepintiendo es mejor que me lo digas, no te obligaré a nada"- se deslizo hacia la puerta cuando el ascensor detuvo su ascenso.

"No lo estoy"-le respondió siguiéndolo cuando pasaron las puertas y se detuvieron frente al departamento de él.

InuYasha no le dijo nada, sólo se limitó a buscar las llaves y abrir la puerta dejándola pasar primero.

Kagome notó un casi imperceptible temblor de las manos de InuYasha al meter la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta.

Al parecer no era la única nerviosa/ansiosa.

Kagome pasó con algo más de confianza al interior del lugar.

Ya había estado muchas veces ahí, ya sea estudiando con InuYasha para algún examen de Universidad, otras veces porque era el lugar más cercano al Campus, y a veces iban a almorzar haya para volver después a la Universidad, o porque se habían realizado en el departamento algunas mini-fiestas (las cuales los vecinos no habían dejado de quejarse)

Pero esta situación era totalmente distinta.

Kagome examinó el lugar distraídamente, estaba hecho todo un desastre como siempre.

"Deberías haber contratado a alguna persona para que te limpiara este lugar, sigue tan desordenado como siempre"-La muchacha sacó un par de pantalones arrugados que habían sobre el sillón y los acomodó en el suelo para ella poderse sentar.

"No contrato señoritas de limpieza desde hace dos años"-le gritó InuYasha desde la pieza. De seguro debería estar tratando de ordenarla un poco.

"¿Por qué?"-se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a una foto donde salía ella, Sango, Miroku e InuYasha. Esa foto era del día en que se conocieron.

La expresión en aquella foto de su novio no era de lo más amistosa, es que habían estado discutiendo con él para poder sacarla.

"_Bu, que amargado eres"-_le dijo ella con sorna.

"_No lo soy, y no me gustan las fotos"-_bufo.

"_Aburrido"-_le dijo con voz monótona.

"_Keh, que molesta eres"_

"_Tú igual"_

Sango le entregó la cámara a un joven mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, Miroku se acomodó a un lado de Sango, e InuYasha apenas logró percatarse cuando sintió el típico ruido de una cámara antes de lanzar su flash girándose con el ceño fruncido.

"Que tonto"-habló para si misma Kagome.

"Keh, no te burles de cómo salgo"-InuYasha apareció a sus espaldas y le quitó la fotografía volviéndo a colocarla en su lugar.

"Um… no me respondiste porque no traías a alguna persona para que te limpiara esto"

InuYasha suspiró con fuerza, y él que pensó que había eludido la pregunta al verla distraerse con la fotografía.

"Dime primero ¿Quiénes son las personas que limpian las casas por lo general?, hablo de mujer u hombre"-El joven metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de jen, mirándola de soslayo con una sonrisita arrogante en su cara.

"Mujer"-Kagome movió su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo como si estuviera tratando de comprender… no lo logró.

"Exacto"-InuYasha le levantó el dedo pulgar acompañando sus palabras.

"¿Y eso qué?'"-frunció sus cejas sin entender muy bien a que quería llegar.

"Que todo tenga que explicártelo detalladamente"-blanqueó sus ojos-"Cada ves que venía alguna de esas tipas, terminaban insinuándoseme y yo como pase por un periodo de hormonas alocadas terminaba involucrándome"- movió su rostro. Ahora Kagome solo podía ver su perfil.

_**H**__ermoso._

Un momento_… ¿involucrándose?_

"Oh"-logró decir frunciendo más el ceño-"Y entonces ¿Por qué ya no contrataste más? Quiero decir, para los hombres eso es tan _cool_"-se cruzó de brazos e InuYasha inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se había enfadado.

"Mira, no soy de esos que se acuesta con cualquiera…"-Kagome le hizo un gesto de '_si como no'_-"Hablo en serio, de echo detesto a las chicas fáciles, te lo dije cuando nos conocimos…sólo caí sus tres o cuatro veces en eso…"-trató de defenderse.

"Muy bien, sigues sin responder mi pregunta"-trató de ignorar lo último.

¿Tres o cuatro veces? A quien trataba de engañar, se preguntó Kagome, pero le concedió un punto por el esfuerzo.

En todo caso en ese tiempo estuvo soltero… no tenía mucho que exigir…pero de todas formas igual se sentía incomoda con ello.

"Maldición… escucha deje de contratar para que me limpiaran la casa cuando te conocí"-soltó ahora él también cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome lo miró con los ojos algo más abierto de lo normal.

"¿Por qué?"-quiso saber.

"Mierda… ¿por qué siempre quieres el saber el porque de todo?"-se desesperó y la tomo por los hombres-"Muy bien te lo diré"-Kagome le dirigió una extraña mirada-"Cuando me gusta alguien….yo… _la respeto en __**todo**__ sentido_, aun así no tengamos nada serio"-su sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

Kagome abrió su boca sorprendida pero no logró decir nada coherente por largos segundos.

"¿Estas tratando de decirme que no has tenido nada de _**eso**_desde que me conociste?"-sintió el agarré en sus hombros aumentar sutilmente.

InuYasha se veía adorable con las mejillas rojas, pensó fugazmente ella disfrutando de lo que le acababa de decir.

"Si"-afirmó serio.

"InuYasha"-Kagome se puso en puntillas y lo beso con entusiasmo… él inmediatamente le correspondió apegándola contra si con fuerza.

InuYasha había soñado muchas veces con ello, con poder tenerla en sus brazos, con poder besarla con libertad, que cada parte de su cuerpo se mezclara con el de ella…que cada marca de caricia quedara marcada en ella.

Kagome abrió su boca más y esta ves fue ella quien introdujo la lengua en la boca de él, saboreando su exquisito saber a menta que siempre lo acompañaba… agradecía a Dios que InuYasha fuera adicto a las mentitas… el joven le correspondió aquella caricia con su propia lengua, chocando con ella.

Lamió los labios de la mujer, y luego succionó suavemente el carnoso labio inferior hinchándolo un poco. De ahí pasó al superior repitiendo la acción y volvió a besarla en toda la boca nuevamente.

Kagome le acarició la espalda con intensidad, y pasó sus manos por debajo de la polera de él.

La razón estaba comenzando a irse de su cabeza, era tan fantástico poder sentir así a InuYasha para ella.

La espalda de él era ancha, dura, protectora, despedía un calor agradable, Kagome subió un poco más sus manos y luego las bajo dándole así largas caricia por todo lo largo y ancho.

"Me gusta tu espalda"-susurró entre el beso con la respiración totalmente agitada y la voz irreconocible.

InuYasha sonrió y sin si quiera avisarle a Kagome, la levantó del suelo poniéndola sobre su hombro y sujetando con sus brazos las piernas de ella. La joven quedó con la cabeza hacia el suelo… su grito de susto no se hizo esperar.

"¡InuYasha!"-reclamó, pero su quejido fue acompañado por unas risillas. Lo bruto, impredecible e impulsivo nunca se le quitaría.

"Vamos a dar un paseo"-le dijo al momento que llegaron a su cuarto.

La deposito suavemente en la cama, Kagome rió.

Dio una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

"Parece que lograste limpiar algo este lugar"-se burló de él sentándose en la cama cuando él lo hizo a su lado y le tomó el rostro entre sus grandes y fuertes manos.

"No te burles de mí"-La volvió a besar a medida que se iban recostando en la cama.

InuYasha se puso con cuidado sobre Kagome para no aplastarla con su peso, depositó cortos besos por las mejillas de ella y luego descendió por el cuello, Kagome aguanto pequeñas risitas ante esa zona algo sensible para ella, moviéndose un poco de su lugar, frotándose inconcientemente con el cuerpo de él.

"Mmm… si haces eso… en este mismo instante te poseeré y acabará muy luego"-ronroneó en el oído de ella, y Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Se apartó un poco de él para poder verlo a la cara. Y lo que vio en sus ojos la emocionó.

"InuYasha…"-lo abrazó y sin importarle la anterior advertencia de él, volvió a frotarse contra el fornido cuerpo del joven una y otra vez.

"No sabes lo que me haces… eres malvada"-gimió cuando la pelvis de Kagome rozó un poco más contra su virilidad ya dispuesta a necesitar una atendida. Y eso que aun estaban con ropas.

InuYasha se volvió a concentrar en el cuello de ella, bajó un poco más y se topó con la polera de pabilos que estaba usando la muchacha.

"Esto molesta"-dijo ronco, al momento que con una de sus manos bajaba los pabilos y los arciales de su sostén al mismo tiempo para luego dedicarse a besar el hombro derecho y morderlo suavemente en su curva.

Kagome quería sentir el torso de InuYasha desnudo contra ella, y en un esfuerzo mientras el seguía entretenido pasando las manos por debajo de su frágil espalda y depositando besos por su cuello y hombros, subió la polera de él con algo de brusquedad. Él se levantó un poco para ayudarla a quitársela tirándola algo lejos para que no estorbara más adelante.

Hermoso.

Hermoso.

Hermoso.

¿Por qué demonios InuYasha tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto?

O quizás ella lo veía perfecto porque lo amaba…

No, no estaba segura que InuYasha era el hombre más perfecto que había visto en su vida… al menos ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo de él cuando lo conoció.

"Kagome"-dijo suavemente quitándole esta ves la polera a ella, Kagome levantó los brazos para facilitar la acción de InuYasha despeinándose un poco, quedando solo con el sostén de color rojo que traía puesto.

Se sintió algo avergonzada.

¿Y si no le gustaba su cuerpo?

Sus facciones se pusieron algo tensas y se llevó los brazos cruzándolos por su pecho, pero InuYasha inmediatamente con una mano le hizo sacar los brazos de ahí.

"No seas tonta"-le reclamo antes de hundirse entre medio de los pechos de ella, no eran muy grandes pero para él estaban bien-"me gustas"-susurró pasando una mano por debajo de la espalda de ella buscando el broche del sostén algo desesperado, y con la otra mano acariciando el plano vientre.

Kagome se enderezó un poco y al igual que la polera lo ayudo a quitarle el sostén, con su corazón palpitando fuertemente y una agradable sensación se comenzó a acumular en su vientre.

Cuando logró quitarcelo se quedo un instante mirando el semi cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha, se veía tan frágil, con los ojos brillosos, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios algo inchados por los ardientes besos, el cabello exóticamente desordenado.

Totalmente deseable, pensó con una sonrisita.

Kagome se dejó contemplar… la mirada que él le estaba entregando en ese momento le encantó, la hacía sentir segura, confiada y muy femenina.

"InuYasha"- Kagome se acercó a él y lo besó nuevamente, sus senos chocaron con el caliente pecho de él provocándose así una caricia excitantemente agradable.

"Mmm…"-la apretó más contra él disfrutando de la encantadora sensación de sentir los pequeños bultos chocando contra él.

La apartó un poco y bajo para besar y masajear los senos, lamio con la punta de su lengua el erguido pezón, provocando que Kagome gimiera tan fuerte que ni ella misma reconoció que ese casi gritito haya salido de su boca.

InuYasha sonrió para si al escuchar el gemido de ella que fue música para sus oídos, repitió el mismo gesto con el otro seno consiguiendo el mismo efecto.

"Se siente bien"-murmuró casi sin razón, ninguna otra ves se estaba comparando con esta.

_Era mágica._

_Era casi irreal._

Y _aun no_ llegaba lo _mejo_r…

Kagome acarició la espalda de él por todo lo ancho y luego las llevo a sus brazos volviendo a la espalda de InuYasha haciendo caricias en círculos.

Él se enderezó y la miró directo, posesivo, deseoso, se quitó los pantalones quedando sólo en sus boxer en donde ella pudo contemplar mucho mejor su erección…

"Oh"-se escapó aquella exclamación de sus labios sin poder disimular al verle ahí.

"¿Asustada?"-le dijo con aire orgulloso por su prominencia. Ni en esos momentos se le quitaba esa parte de él.

"De ti…"-le dio un beso en el cuello escuchándolo reír suavemente-"Nunca InuYasha"-volvió a besarle el cuello y bajo por el pecho de él, lo imitó besando y lamiendo las tetillas del joven, bajo hasta el estomago del muchacho y mordisqueó tiernamente una porción tostada de piel.

"Kagome"-suspiró cuando ella se colocó encima de él y por sobre el boxer se meció, con ello una descarga eléctrica les erizo la piel…

"Te necesito"-exclamó casi en una súplica-"la… falda"-le dijo casi sin coherencia, ella curvó sus labios y separándose un poco se quito la falda que iba abotonada a un costado quedando sólo con su cuadro puesto.

InuYasha desde esa posición la podía apreciar de forma magnifica, ella sentada sobre él con una excelente vista de esos amables senos y el rostro de Kagome con una extraña expresión de felicidad…

InuYasha se removió un poco para quitarse los boxer, ella le brindó su ayuda y luego él al revés le ayudo a quitarse sus calzones… quedando al fin ambos completamente desnudos… dándole una tierna mirada por sobre su hombro InuYasha se dirigió a buscar en su billetera del pantalón un condón y se lo puso ante una Kagome expectante que lo observaba atentamente ansiosa.

InuYasha giró sobre la cama para quedar él sobre Kagome y poder en el primer momento tener el mando…

La besó en los labios abrazándola con toda su fuerza en el momento en que se adentraba en la cálida y húmeda cavidad femenina siendo muy bien recibido por los músculos interiores de Kagome que se contrajeron de forma exquisita alrededor de su miembro.

Aquel momento juro Kagome que jamás lo olvidaría… la lengua de InuYasha dentro de su boca acariciándola íntimamente, la unión que se había formado de sus sexos… la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo de él… la protección que estaba sintiendo…. Era hermoso y único haciéndola olvidar de la triste realidad…

_Ojala esto pudiera sanar todo aquel dolor que vendría en un futuro muy próximo._

Él inmediatamente inició un suave movimiento de caderas que Kagome no demoró en seguir comenzando a aumentar el ritmo a medida que pasaban los segundos, rozándose cada parte de su cuerpo, tocándose cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciándolo todo… reconociendo cada lugar que pensaron que jamás se tocarían.

Pasado un buen rato en aquella posición gimiendo de forma desesperada InuYasha se salió del acogedor interior de ella sentándose en la cama y guiando a Kagome para que se sentara sobre él dándole la espalda, al instante nuevamente el sexo erguido de él fue abrazado por la húmeda cavidad de Kagome quien ahora se movía de arriba hacia abajo poniendo sus manos a cada costado sobre las piernas de InuYasha para tener mayor fuerza en empujarse, mientras que él subía una mano por el seno de ella y lo apretaba fuertemente mordisqueando el hombro izquierdo escuchándola gemir sin restricciones.

Kagome hace tiempo que había perdido la cordura, las sensaciones que la inundaban eran tan indescriptibles y fantásticas, sentía como su cuerpo se contraía de forma maravillosa y luego se relajaba dándole una oleada de lo que se avecinaba…

La muchacha inició un nuevo movimiento en aquella misma posición pero ahora circular alrededor del miembro de él.

Oh Dios, eso era demasiado, pensó él… sin poder evitarlo de sus labios salió un jadeo bastante fuerte…

La dio vuelta quedando así frente a frente ambos, y se tendió sobre la cama para que Kagome estuviera sobre él… ella se echo hacia delante y lo besó en los labios al momento en que los contorneos de las caderas los volvía más rápido y entre el beso se decían cosas invendibles y sensuales…

Aceleraron más y más el ritmo.

Kagome sabía que estaba alcanzando el clímax, la fuerte tensión en la parte baja de su vientre se lo estaba advirtiendo y como deseaba alcanzarlo, lo besó con más ímpetu de forma ardiente aumentando aun más el movimiento y al fin llegó a la cima cuando la tensión estallo desapareciendo de tal forma que la hizo sentirse en las nubes, en el paraíso… volando.

InuYasha dio unos movimientos más de caderas y llegó después que ella al tan anhelado orgasmo dando un gruñido ronco y fuerte… casi como un grito desesperado al poder tocar las estrellas.

Kagome cayó exhausta sobre el pecho de él quien inmediatamente la abrazo acariciando el flequillo de ella que se había pegado a causa del sudor.

"Te amo"-le murmuró la mujer girando su cuerpo para quedar al lado de él…

"Y yo a ti"-le besó la comisura de los labios… se sacó el condón de su rendido miembro levantándose a su pesar para irlo a dejar al baño y luego volver a tenderse a su lado.

"Ha sido tan hermoso…"-susurró cuando el la abrazó acomodándola contra su cuerpo. InuYasha se rió suavemente y acarició el cabello de ella.

"Si esto te pareció hermoso, espera a ver en unas horas más…dejaré que descanses un poco, que esto aun no acaba"-le dijo acompañando su afirmación con una sonrisa cómplice.

Kagome lo escuchó sin decir nada y cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el agradable momento…

**Continuará.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la continuación, este capítulo podriamos decir que es un regalo de San Valentín de MI para USTEDES que me leen y se dedican a mandarme comentarios TAN MARAVILLOSOS!**

**Enormemente Gracias!**

**Besos**

**Rewies! **

**Los leo todos! ;D**


	9. Como si fuera EL Primero

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la genial Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esta historia por entretención mía y de los lectores de este cool anime/ manga.

Y ahora sí.

**L**et **G**o!

**Tan sólo tres meses.**

_**Como si fuera el primero.**_

Cambio la página y volvió a mirar con nostalgia las imágenes colocadas estratégicamente en ellas.

Sonrió dulcemente al contemplar una de las fotografías… a continuación la sacó del papel transparente que la mantenía segura de ser manchada y la acercó más a sus caobas ojos.

Pasó su dedo índice sobre la infantil cara sonriente varias veces y finalmente la junto contra su pecho fuertemente, casi arrugando la imagen impresa.

"El tiempo pasa rápido"-susurró a la soledad de la habitación…-"No puedo hacer nada…"-se lamento.

Escuchó ruido abajo, una puerta golpearse algo brusco y pasos estrepitosos y rápidos subiendo por las escaleras como si algo viniera persiguiéndola.

"Apártate Souta"-escuchó ordenar algo enfadada a Kagome y a el menor de los Higurashi chocar su espalda contra la pared.

La señora Higurashi dejó la foto de una Kagome infantil sobre la cama y salió de la habitación, ubicó su vista donde había escuchado la voz de su hija, su rostro se alarmó cuando la vio reclinada sobre el retrete vomitando con energía y a Souta en el marco de la puerta observándola preocupado.

"¿Estas bien hermana?"-pero en respuesta sólo recibió jadeos.

"Kagome"-corrió los poquitos pasos que quedaban de su pieza al baño y se hincó junto a ella para sobarle la espalda-"Tranquila"-le dijo.

La madre de la muchacha cortó un buen trozo de papel confort y se lo pasó por los labios a Kagome.

Ella sólo la miro con ojos desorientados, se levantó del suelo tambaleando un poco y se acercó al lavamanos para poder enjuagarse la boca de aquel acido sabor.

"¿Te duele el estomago?"

"Hmp"-Kagome no pudo decir mucho con el cepillo de dientes en la boca, escupió, se echo agua nuevamente en la boca, volvió a escupir… cuando ya sintió que no quedaba nada de aquel amargo sabor se volvió hacia su madre que la miraba expectante-"No me siento bien mamá…"-su voz sonó débil.

"Souta ¿puedes prepararle un te de manzanilla a Kagome por favor?"-

"Esta bien mamá"-El niño dio una compasiva mirada a su hermana y desapareció escaleras abajo.

"¿Son las pastillas otra ves?"-preguntó la madre cruzándose de brazos.

"Si, no me sientan bien… me quitan el dolor de cabeza, pero atacan mi estomago… el doctor dijo que pasaría…"-suspiro resignada saliendo del cuarto de baño.

"Por cierto…"-su voz sonó como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante-"son las once de la noche ¿Dónde has estado?"-enarcó una ceja.

"Yo…"-Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente, daba gracias a Dios de estar de espaldas, así su madre no vería el color de su cara.

"Sango llamó hace unas tres horas atrás… tenía cierto timbre preocupado"-reflexiono la mujer.

Madres… nunca se les escapaba nada.

Kagome volvió a suspirar y se giró encarando a su madre.

"Le conté la verdad a InuYasha mamá"-comenzó y espero en silencio a alguna pregunta de su madre pero esta al revés esperaba que la muchacha continuara-"No se lo tomó del todo bien primero… Y cuando estaba con Sango en el restaurante nos encontramos con Miroku… nos contó que lo había visto en la playa…llorando…"-Kagome examino el rostro de su mamá, el cual ante la noticia no pudo evitar poner una expresión de asombro.

"InuYasha llorando…"-repitió para si.

"Cierto, es tan difícil de creer… lloró como un niño mamá…"-Kagome apoyó su espalda en la pared fijando su vista en el piso-"Finalmente lo asumió… y el resto…"-trago un poco de saliva rogando para que su voz sonara natural-"La pasamos conversando…"

"Ya veo"-La señora Higurashi se puso al frente de Kagome-"Kagome vive todos estos momentos con entumíamos ¿si?"-sonrió.

"Si mamá"

.

.

.

La castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

"Tan rápido"-chilló con voz divertida.

"¡Sango!"-gritó sonrojada a más no poder-"Que quieres que haga… no tengo tanto tiempo"-bufó con el ceño fruncido.

"Bromeo…"-volvió a su labor de cortar la carne y ponerla en el sartén-"Al menos eso es una gran recompensa para él"-sonrió con picardía provocando que las mejillas de la trigueña se volvieran aun más coloradas.

"Pero es extraño sabes…"-tomo una manzana de la cesta de frutas y jugo un rato con ella deslizándola por la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Qué es lo extraño?"-Sango le dio una mirada por sobre su hombro y volvió a echar otro trozo al sartén, el aceite salto un poco.

"Mis primeros pensamientos cuando supe lo que tenía… son contradictorios en cierto punto"

"Contradictorios… no te entiendo"-Esta vez Sango dejo lo que estaba realizando para fijar toda su atención en su amiga que parecía absorta en la manzana.

"Mis pensamientos fueron…

A_un no he hecho todo lo que he planificado para mi vida…_

_No le he dicho suficientes veces a mamá, al abuelo y a Souta que los quiero…_

_Aun no me compró el último tomo del libro que me gusta…_

_Aun no he tenido novio_

_No he podido decirle lo que siento…_

_¡Dios, aun soy virgen y tengo veinte y uno!_

_I N U Y A S H A…."-_Su voz sonó con cierta angustia reproduciendo sus pensamientos de aquella vez de forma literal…

"¿Aun no he tenido novio?"-repitió Sango alzando una ceja-"¿Aun soy virgen?... pero si estuviste con Houjo"-La castaña le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

"Por eso… puedes creerlo… lo olvidé por completo…"-suspiró con ojos culpables-"Era como si nunca hubiera existido"-musito juntando sus manos sobre su pecho-"¿Qué tan egoísta soy?"

"Que digamos nunca estuviste muy enamorada de Houjo…"-le recordó Sango abanicándose con su mano-"Le diste una oportunidad porque yo te sugerí que quizás deberías intentarlo"

"Pero Sango… en mis pensamientos lo olvide totalmente… virgen…sin novio…"-se rió sin ganas-"Que mala…"-susurró entrecerrando los ojos.

"Ummm…es difícil de entender"

"Cuando conocí a InuYasha sentí una fuerza magnética más haya de lo normal, una atracción indiscutible… cuando lo conocí fue como si todo mi pasado se hubiera borrado… como si sólo existiera él… y como si de ahí mi vida hubiera comenzado recién…"-Ladeo un poco su rostro para mirar a Sango que parecía meditar lo que decía-"No sé… de igual forma me duele pensar que para mi Houjo significo tan poco, tanto que lo hubiera olvidado en tantos grados"

"O quizás InuYasha ha significado _tanto _para ti desde que lo conociste que olvidaste el pequeño espacio que ocupaba Houjo en él"-razonó la joven tratando de reconfortar a su amiga.

"Realmente nunca ocupo demasiado"-suspiró sintiéndose mal por aquello.

"De todas formas solo lo hicieron un par de veces"-trató de consolar Sango.

"Me hubiera gustado realmente que con InuYasha hubiera sido la _primera vez_… quizás por eso también trate de olvidar _aquello_…me agradaba que pareciera impresionado por no haberle tomado mucha importancia cuando nos conocimos… esa ves si no me hubiera contado todo eso sobre chicas que se le lanzaban y demás… yo hubiera quedado embobada mirándolo por aquella atracción indescriptible que me provoco en ese momento…aun que pude disimular bien…"-sonrió para si.

"¿Y acaso no lo fue?"-Sango caminó hasta Kagome y se puso frente a ella sonriéndole de forma sincera.

"¿Acaso no lo fue qué?"-preguntó confundida.

"Acaso no fue como si fuera _la primera vez_ con InuYasha…"

"Tienes razón…estaba tan nerviosa Sango"-rió-"Aun que no es el primer… es _como si fuera el primero…_"-

"Da igual… lo que sucedió con Houjo fue algo raro, si yo hubiera sido tú también lo hubiera olvidado…"-rió de buena gana volviendo a su labor de cortar la carne y ponerla en el sartén con aceite hirviendo.

"Quizás que será de él"-dijo absorta en sus pensamientos… tratando de recordar su rostro… pero por más que lo intentó se borraba fácilmente de su mente… habían pasado cuatro años desde aquello…-"Y ¿qué comeremos hoy?"-Se acercó con el rostro ansioso mirando las hoyas para ver que había en ellas.

"Carne con arroz a la primavera y ensalada…pero aun no la preparo"

"Yo te ayudo"-Kagome abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar la lechuga, para cuando se disponía a cerrar la puerta del refrigerador un dolor punzante estremeció su cerebro provocando que soltara un grito agudo y de sus manos se cayera la verdura.

"¡Kagome!"-Sango corrió en su ayuda cuando la vio desvanecerse logrando evitar que se golpeara duro con la cerámica-"Kagome… Kagome"-repitió su nombre angustiosa…

La muchacha tenía la mirada perdida, opaca, el color se había ido de su piel… y su cuerpo estaba totalmente inerte.

"Maldición"-masculló angustiada.

"Sango"-logró decir volviendo a tener un leve conocimiento de su alrededor… veía a su mejor amiga bastante borrosa.

"Gracias a Dios…"-la abrazó.

"¿Qué…me pasó?"-se llevó una mano lentamente a la cabeza apretándola en la zona como muchas veces lo había echo.

"Te desmayaste… sólo unos segundos"-la ayudó a levantarse, le movió una silla y Kagome se sentó en ella aun desorientada.

"Odio cuando me pasa esto…"-apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y su mejilla en la palma abierta de esta.

"Te tomaste tus pastillas ¿cierto?"-Sango se acercó a la llave y la hizo correr para llenar un vaso con agua que luego se lo entrego a Kagome.

"Si… de echo hoy en la mañana vomité por lo mismo… son mierda en mi estomago"-refunfuñó bebiendo el fresco líquido.

"Esa mierda como tú le dices te ayuda a apaciguar el dolor"-le recordó Sango volviéndose a la cocina para apagar el fuego del arroz.

"Lo sé… sólo que no deja de ser frustrante"

"Supongo"

"InuYasha me ofreció realizarme la quimioterapia"-le dijo de pronto.

Sango le dirigió una mirada cautelosa conteniendo su esperanza de que su amiga accediera a realizársela.

"¿Y…?"

"No sé Sango… como futura médico que pretendía ser… se muy bien que la quimioterapia es también riesgosa… no quiero terminar calavérica, sin cabello y sin fuerzas…"-frunció un poco las cejas cuando una suave punzada atravesó el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, pero desapareció tan pronto como llego.

"PERO… ¿Podrías intentarlo?"-Intentó convencer Sango.

"Otra más que me dice lo mismo…"-blanqueo sus ojos.

"Es por algo"-trató de conciliar.

"Es que yo…"-sus labios se sintieron secos… tomó un poco más de agua.

"Kagome… por favor"

"Tú, Miroku, InuYasha y yo sabemos muy bien que eso no sanará lo que tengo, con suerte la alargará un mes más…y _NADA más_"

"Un mes en la vida humana es **MUY** importante"-trató de rebatir-"Puedes hacer muchas cosas geniales en un mes"-sonrió ampliamente para que eso apoyara su propuesta.

"¿Cómo qué?"-Kagome la miró con aire aburrido desde su lugar. Sango le dirigió una perversa mirada.

"Tener más sexo"-rió con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza al decirlo, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para quitar ese rostro de dolor en la joven-"Bromeo, pero no deja de estar dentro, podrías compartir más con InuYasha, hacer más de todas las cosas que habías planeado para adelante"-trató de alentarla.

"Viviré un mes más pero débil"-contra-ataco.

"Vivirás un mes más con los que te quieren"

"Lo más probable es que con mayor razón pierda la conciencia"

Sango guardó silencio unos momentos. Era mejor dejar la discusión hasta ahí… pero el tiempo no corría a favor de ellos, tenían que convencer a Kagome de ello como plazo mínimo en una semana más… así como iban pasando los días… pronto sucedería lo inevitable.

El leve color apagado de los ojos de Kagome le anunciaba ello… se oprimió su pecho pero lo ignoró.

"Bien… la carne esta lista, sólo la falta la ensalada…"-Kagome aplaudió ante el anuncio de Sango y se dispuso a tomar del suelo la lechuga.

.

.

.

Nuevamente se encontraba en aquel pasillo oscuro, pero ahora junto a ella caminaba él a su lado, algo que la sorprendió, él la tenía fuertemente tomada de la mano.

El aire ya no era tan frío, si no más bien agradable, cálido y acogedor…

Y aunque el pasillo seguía siendo tan oscuro y tenebroso como siempre, al tener a InuYasha a su lado aquella inseguridad no estaba en su ser, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Era agradable saber que se podía enfrentar a ello sin tanto temor…

Tan solo pestañeo una vez, y cuando lo hizo él ya no estaba a su lado, todo se volvió tétrico… un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y hasta el calor de breves momentos que su mano había recibido al tenerla atrapada en la de él había desaparecido.

Corrió hacia aquella tenue luz esperando encontrarlo pero no lo hayo al llegar ahí…

Estaba sola.

Kagome abrió los ojos de forma abrupta sentándose en la cama respirando agitadamente, aquel sueño… si es que se podía decir así, ella prefería calificarlo como pesadilla a medida que pasaba el tiempo cambiaba una y otra vez…

Apretó con fuerzas las sabanas contra su pecho, inhalo y exhalo una y otra vez para recuperar el aire que al parecer no quería volver a llenar sus pulmones. Cuando logró calmarse recién se fijo en el reloj.

¡Llegaría tarde a clases!

Al principio se apresuró a salir de la cama, pero de pronto detuvo su caminar hacia el armario…

No tenía porque ir… digamos que no le servía de mucho.

Prefería quedarse ese día mejor en casa, hablando con su mamá, jugando con Souta a aquel juego de Play Station que lo tenía tan obsesionado, o escuchando las aburridas leyendas del abuelo.

Cosas tan comunes como esas se habían vuelto algo necesario y primordial para ella.

Kagome no demoró mucho en cambiarse de ropa, poniéndose un pantalón corto que le llegaba un poco más arriba que la rodilla de color violeta y una polera con tirantes negras, era una de sus vestimentas favoritas para estar en casa, además de frescas para un día caluroso como ese.

Al bajar se encontró con su madre preparando el almuerzo.

"Al fin despertaste"-le sonrió ella mientras cortaba unas zanahorias-"¿Cómo amaneciste cariño?"

"Muy bien… ¿Por qué no me despertaste?"-Kagome se sentó cerca de su madre mirándola abiertamente.

"No encontré que fuera necesario, te veías muy tranquila durmiendo"-Kagome hizo un gesto reprobatorio mentalmente recordando su sueño/pesadilla.

"Ah…"

El teléfono se escuchó sonar a lo lejos, nadie le presto demasiada atención, por lo que Kagome se vio obligada a pararse de su lugar e ir a cogerlo algo molesta.

"Alo…"

"¿Por qué no viniste?... ¿Estas bien? En seguida voy para haya"-Habló muy rápido, tanto que la muchacha casi ni le entiende lo último que dijo.

"Tranquilo, estoy bien, no me pasa nada"-enrollo su dedo en el cordón del teléfono mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior.

"Y entonces ¿Por qué no viniste a clases?"-exigió saber.

"Me quede dormida, InuYasha"-se excuso sintiendo la sobre-protección de InuYasha, algo que le pareció bastante agradable.

"De todas formas iré para haya"

"Buena suerte, mamá esta preparando el almuerzo… ¿Pero no tienes más clases ahora?"-pregunto como si lo hubiera recordado de repente.

"Si, pero no importa"-respondió seguro.

"No seas tonto, ve a tus clases"-frunció el ceño he hizo un mohín con la boca.

"Quien me lo dice"-reprochó.

"Yo no las necesito demasiado…tú si"-escuchó un gran silencio del otro lado, y luego la lenta y pesada respiración de él.

"Yo tampoco"-gruñó con determinación

"InuYasha no empieces"

"Voy para haya, fin de la conversación"-repuso, y antes que ella pudiera decir algo más él ya había colgado satisfecho.

"Siempre tan dominante"-suspiró dirigiéndose a la cocina con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando él llego ya estaba todo listo, la mesa puesta con las debidas cosas para almorzar y la señora Higurashi estaba ya sirviendo los platos.

Kagome abrió la puerta y se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente siendo correspondida de la misma forma, él besó su frente y luego bajo a sus labios dando una corta y suave caricia ahí.

"Llegaste rápido"-le dijo dándole la pasada hacia el interior del reconfortante hogar.

"No había mucho tráfico"-murmuró despreocupado.

"O… manejaste demasiado rápido"-Kagome enarcó una ceja descartando lo que le había dicho.

"También"-admitió dándole una torcida pero encantadora sonrisa.

Kagome suspiró.

Hermoso.

Al menos se iría feliz, había conocido al hombre más bello del planeta, mejor dicho… del universo entero y de todas las posibles dimensiones que pudieran existir.

"Hey Kagome"-le llamó moviendo una mano por sobre el rostro de ella, quien hasta ese momento no había dejado de contemplarlo fijamente, absorta en sus pensamientos y en la misteriosa y sexy hermosura de él…

Ella se sonrojó inminentemente al ser descubierta observándolo tan abierta y devotamente.

Bajo su vista al suelo un segundo y luego la volvió a dirigir hacia él dándole una suave sonrisa.

"Hola InuYasha"-saludó la mamá de la muchacha entrando al living-"Ya esta todo servido, vengan asentarse"-anunció muy animada volviendo a desaparecer por donde vino, ambos la siguieron y se encontraron con ya el menor de los Higurashi sentados en la mesa escuchando algo que le contaba el Abuelo tomando su puesto en la cabeza de la mesa.

"Aloja Inu"- Souta levantó su mano derecha, InuYasha se acercó y le chocó los cincos que había ofrecido el niño para luego tomar asiento a su lado.

"Que bueno es tenerte aquí InuYasha, así aprovecho de contarte una de las leyendas más antiguas que conozco…"-comenzó el viejo hombre sin darle la oportunidad de poder responder.

Kagome blanqueo los ojos.

"Por favor abuelo, ya nos sabemos todas tus historias"-lo trató de interrumpir, pero él la ignoró por completo e inició con su narración que ya todos se conocían bastante bien de cómo habían desaparecido los monstruos de Japón.

El almuerzo se desarrollo sin mayor importancia, hablaron de cosas triviales, y cuando el más anciano trataba de meter algunas de sus viejas historias, la madre de Kagome siempre interrumpía oportunamente.

Cuando la Señora Higurashi terminó de servir el postre, Kagome quien en todo el momento se había demostrado abstraída de la situación se levantó de su silla que estaba en frente de InuYasha y los miró a cada uno unos breves segundos. Todos naturalmente la observaron sin entender muy bien su reacción.

"¿Pasa algo malo?"-preguntó con cautela su madre.

"No, esta todo bien"-juntó sus manos cerca de su pecho e inspiró aire precipitadamente.

"¿Entonces?"-InuYasha la miró algo confundido.

"Lo he pensado…InuYasha"-murmuró con voz algo débil.

"¿Ah…?"-el aludido frunció un poco sus cejas tratando de comprender a que se refería. Kagome suspiró algo indignada, pero no le prestó mayor atención y se concentró en decir deforma adecuada sus siguientes palabras.

"Mamá… Abuelo, Souta…InuYasha"-apretó más las manos contra su pecho-"He decidido hacerme la quimioterapia"-concluyó con un suspiro y las mejillas algo rojas.

**Continuará…**

**Se que de demoré más de lo normal en subir este capitulo, PERO fanfiction tenía no se qué problema y cuando trataba de iniciar sesión no me permitía.**

**Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Y espero que a muchos se les haya aclarado la duda que quizás se formuló en sus cabezas del primer capítulo y el anterior.**

**Espero sus comentarios y críticas contractivas.**

**Muchos abrazos**

**Kisu (K)**

**K**_**atys**__**C**__**amui**_


	10. Proposición

**Aclaración**: Los personajes de InuYasha NO me pertenecen, si no que a Rumiko Takahashi.  
Hago este fanfics por entretención mia y de lo/las fans de este anime/manga.

_**IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER**_: Este capítulo lo hice en dos formas de Narrar. La primera la narro yo como "**Narrador omnisciente**" y en un momento le sedo el lugar a INUYASHA como "**Narrador PROTAGONISTA**" para que puedan saber que es lo que piensa, siente sobre lo que esta pasando con Kagome.

Ahora si !  
**L**et **G**o!

**Tan Sólo Tres meses**

_**Proposición **__  
_

Aquel día se había vuelto bastante caluroso, con la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el sudor, se pasó el dorso de la mano un poco brusco por el flequillo desordenándolo  
en su frente, se acomodó los lentes de sol al momento que apartaba su cabello hacia atrás para que no le abrigara tanto el cuello.

"Bonito día"-comentó sarcástico InuYasha mirandola de re-ojo.

"Mmm..."-Kagome seguía luchando con su cabello que insistía en irse sobre sus hombros.

"Hija ¿Estas bien?"-La mujer le toco el hombro con un rostro algo preocupado.

"Estas más nerviosa que yo mamá"-le dijo de forma monótona la muchacha tratando de poner su cara de mayor tranquilidad, aunque por dentro no estuviera más  
que casi queriendo ser tragada por la tierra, porque aquella decision iba contra sus principios, contra lo que quería para ella, sólo lo había echo para agradar a los demás.

Sin embargo si se daba cuenta que apenas iniciara el proceso comenzaba a perder su energía habitual que aun tenía desistiría inmediatamente, al menos nadie podría quejarse  
que no lo intento.

"Kagome y ¿Qué te harán?"-preguntó de forma ingenua y natural Souta, que iba comiendo un helado de fresa y tenía toda la boca manchada.

"Veamos, como te lo explico"-comenzó ella llevándose una mano hacia su cabeza echando para atrás algunos cabellos rebeldes-"Digamos que me inyectaran ciertos fármacos con una cantidad que el doctor diga que es necesaria, y ese fármaco matara a todas las células malvadas, villanas, que estén destruyendo mi cuerpo, es como una guerra"-le sonrió Kagome de forma tierna-"¿Entiendes?"

"Eso te sanará"-Su voz sonó tan genuinamente alegre que Kagome no pudo evitar sentir oprimido el corazón ante aquel esperanzador rostro.

"No es seguro Souta"-acarició la mejilla pegajosa del niño.

"Pero si te matará las células malvadas y feas"-Souta puso una expresión confusa y se pasó la mano limpiándose de la boca el resto de helado.

"Si pero... no es tan sencillo"-trató de buscar alguna forma no tan fría de explicarle-"Digamos que ese 'veneno' para células malvadas también y sin intensiones perjudica las que son buenas... y además..."-Kagome se quedó en silencio descartando lo que le iba a decir.

"¿Además que Kag?"-él la observó expectante.

"Nada..."

"¿Cómo que nada?"-frunció las cejas.

"Mira Souta, aquel televisor esta pasando el último juego de Play Station"-saltó como salvavidas Inuyasha distrayendo al niño completamente.

"¡Donde, donde!"

"Ahí..."-le señalo.

"Gracias"-musito bajito, sólo para que él la escuchara.

"De nada"-le apretó la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya y le dio una sonrisa complice. Una sonrisa que la hacía sentir tan viva, tan saludable, como si nunca hubiera tenido ningún mal, como si no existiera nada que la pudiera vencer, y era tan hermoso poder sentirse así en aquellas circunstancias.

Estaba tan agradecida por poder tenerlo, temía tanto que fuera a desaparecer, que despertara al día siguiente y él no estuviera, era algo que de vez en cuando rondaba su cabeza, sin embargo era ELLA quien desaparecería para siempre de la vida de InuYasha.

¿Cómo se consolaría él de eso?

¿Cómo reconstruiría su vida después de ella?

Eran preguntas que las tenían desde hace mucho en su cerebro y que no se había atrevido a preguntarle, decidió que lo haría apenas terminara con la primera sesión.

"El abuelo ¿Por qué no quiso venir?"-Kagome se apego más al cuerpo de InuYasha.

"Iba a ir un tipo que le iba a comprar una mercadería del templo"-le respondió su madre de forma alegre cuando ya se podía divisar el hospital.

"Es increíble que haya gente que compre sus baratijas"-se dijo más para si Kagome que para los demás.

"No seas dura con Papá"-le reprendió sin enfado su madre.

Al entrar al hospital Kagome y su madre se fueron directo al mesón de atención, mientras InuYasha y Souta se sentaron a esperarlas mirando de forma aburrida el televisor que estaba en un canal donde dan esos programas de farándula donde la gente que no tiene vida y necesita ver las polémicas de los demás para sentirse realizados.

La secretaria les dijo que esperaran un momento, pues había otro paciente en ese momento.

"Kagome"-InuYasha le habló pero no fijó su vista en ella.

"¿Si?"-Kagome recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él mientras esperaba su turno... se sentía cálido. Tan agradable.

"¿Estas bien?"-continuó sin mirarla.

"Vaya, parece que esa es la pregunta del día"-frunció sus cejas algo molesta-"Estoy perfecta"

"Después de esto, cenaremos afuera... tú y yo"-anunció al fin poniendo sus ojos sobre ella, quien lo contemplaba con un cierto aire confundido.

"Veo que no me podré negar Señor Taisho"-le dijo dándole una traviesa sonrisa. Alzó su barbilla y le besó los labios suavemente, un simple rose.

"Como si te pudieras negar"-le dirigió una de sus sonrisas más arrogantes y orgullosas.

"Oh InuYasha no te pongas así"-le dio un gentil codazo entre las costillas del lado izquierdo.

"¡Keh! si te fui irresistible desde el primer momento"-comentó cruzándose de brazos.

"Si, si como no"-puso sus ojos en blanco, pero tenía razón-"Que presumido"

"Tú también para mi Kagome"-suspiró cerca del rostro de ella, aquella acción la hizo temblar ligeramente, subió sus ojos hacia él y lo encontró mirándola de forma profunda.

"¿También sentiste una fuerza más haya de lo racional?"-Subió su mano derecha y la puso en la mejilla de él.

"Supongo"-entrecerró los ojos ante la caricia dulce de la muchacha.

"Kagome"-La señora Higurashi se acercó-"Lamento interrumpirlos, pero es tu turno hija"

"Si..."-le dio una última mirada por sobre su hombro a InuYasha y siguió a su mamá-¿Puedes entrar conmigo cierto?"

"Por supuesto... no te preocupes... todo saldrá bien"-trató de darle confianza dirigiendo su sonrisa más hermosa y acogedora.

"Eso espero"-susurró.

El doctor llegó a la habitación y la saludo a ambas, no era el mismo de la ves anterior. Llamó a una enfermera y le dijo a ella la dosis que debía ponerle a Kagome.

Estuvieron bastante rato dentro.

Cuando la aguja le atravesó la piel sintió un leve ardor pero trato de ignorarlo...

.

Abrió sus ojos algo desorientada, fijó su vista en el techo que lo vio negro, de lo único que estaba segura era que se estaban moviendo, podía sentir el vaivén, se enderezo abruptamente  
casi chocando con el techo y se percató que estaba en un auto, en el asiento trasero de uno, la chaqueta masculina que la cubría cayó de su pecho sobre sus rodillas de forma pesada. Movió su cabeza y lo vio conduciendo.

"Al fin despertaste"-le dijo mirándola por el espejo retrovisor-"¿Estas bien?"-sonrió.

"Si..No sé en que momento me quede dormida"-se pasó una mano por la frente sintiéndola un poco dolorida.

"En el hospital...tuve que cargarte en brazos hasta el auto"-puso una expresión de cansancio-"Y como pesabas"-agregó para molestarla.

"InuYasha"-se quejó algo irritada-"A una mujer jamás se le dice eso"-cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y subió un poco su mentón demostrando su fingido descontento ante el comentario de él.

"No te vas a enojar ya..."-se burló estacionando el auto afuera de uno de los restaurantes más famosos de Japón.

"Wow"-Abrió sus ojos más sorprendida al darse cuenta en donde estaban-"No me dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar tan hermoso y lujoso como este"-enrosco un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

"No pensé que fuera necesario"-comenzó a abrir la puerta.

"Pero estoy vestida fatal me da vergüenza entrar así"-apretó el genero de su falda poniendo un rostro de 'esto apesta'.

"Oh vamos Kagome, aquí se puede venir casual, formal/semi informal, da lo mismo, en serio"-Le guiño el ojo, salió finalmente del auto y lo rodeo para llegar donde ella.

Kagome espero y espero a que él le abriera la puerta pero no lo hizo, solo parecía esperar a que ella bajara, finalmente la morena decidió abrir la puerta al ver que InuYasha no tendría ese caballerismo.

"Nada te costaba abrírmela"-sonrió juguetona.

"Ni que tuvieras los dedos crespos"-le devolvió la sonrisa pasando un brazo por los hombros de ella.

Al entrar al lugar Kagome se fijo que tal como había dicho InuYasha todas las personas en su interior estaban vestidos de forma más casual e informal que con algún tipo de traje elaborado por lo que eso le ayudo a no sentirse tan bicho raro.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo Señor?"-les dijo un mesero que los abordó apenas cruzaron el umbral.

"Quiero la mesa que reservé"-cambió la posición de sus brazos al rededor de los hombros de la muchacha para tomarla de la mano.

"Su nombre por favor"-el tipo saco una libreta donde parecía tener una gran lista de nombres.

"Taisho InuYasha"

"Veamos..."-El mesero después de un breve tiempo de espera encontró el nombre del oji-dorado-"Pase por aquí por favor"

Los guió por un pasillo iluminado por velas a cada costado, las paredes eran de un color damasco coral, llegaron a un balcón amplio donde había una mesa redonda de tamaño pequeño, precisa para dos personas, iluminada por tres velas, un precioso mantel rojo y en el suelo había pétalos de rosa.

"Todo como usted lo pidió señor"-El moso sonrió satisfecho al ver el rostro de la jovencita tan impresionado.

"Si, esta todo bien... puede traernos la comida que ordené también"-InuYasha apretó suavemente la mano de Kagome entre la suya, era suave, pequeña, frágil, le hacía sentir que la protegía, que él le daba seguridad y eso le encantaba.

"Por supuesto, con permiso"-El hombre desapareció por el mismo lugar en donde habían llegado.

Kagome seguía mirando atónita el lugar y luego a InuYasha, alternó su vista entre el paisaje y él un buen rato mientras InuYasha la contemplaba absorto, como si no existiera nada más en ese mundo, como si su centro fuera ella.

La muchacha se acercó más de lo que ya estaba a él y lo miró directo y de forma transparente con los ojos vidriosos.

"¿De verdad.. haz echo... todo esto para mi?"-su voz se quebró en un momento, y tuvo que inspirar profundo para no derramar lágrimas enseguida. Se había prometido no volver a llorar frente a él, aunque si esta ves lloraba en lo absoluta sería de pena.

"Naturalmente ha sido para ti ¿ves a alguien más?"-le alzó una ceja de forma coqueta y tomó entre sus grandes manos el redondo rostro de ella, viéndose reflejado en los ilusionados ojos de Kagome.

"Nunca pensé que serías capas de hacerme algo tan lindo..."-cerró los ojos ante la caricia del dedo pulgar sobre su mejilla.

"Oye"-comenzó a protestar al escuchar aquel comentario.

"Quiero decir"-trató de corregir-"Creo... siempre he creído que eres demasiado bueno para mí... y esto.. InuYasha te amo"-finalmente le dijo sin saber como poder expresar la sorpresa, la emoción y la alegría que la embargaba en ese momento ante aquel gesto tan atento de él.

"Yo también te amo Kagome..."-se acercó más aun y le besó los labios de forma lenta, pausada, tan lenta que Kagome se desesperó en el beso suspirando de forma pesada y ella insistiendo en que el ritmo aumentara, cuando lo consiguió rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de él y le acarició los cabellos de la nunca, volvió a suspirar. InuYasha entonces la apretó más contra él pasando ambos brazos y rodeando su pequeña espalda excarcelándola en ellos-"Eres mi rehén esta noche"-ronroneó en su oído.

"Pues no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida en esta cárcel"-le sonrió besándole la mejilla y abrazándolo una ves más.

_Protección._

Refugio.  


_Eran las cosas increíbles que encontraba ahí.  
_

Se sentaron esperando que les trajeran la comida y Kagome se dedico a mirar a su alrededor.

El balcón daba hacia el patio trasero del Restaurante el cual estaba iluminado por grandes velas, había una piscina en el fondo, y en todo el lugar había un tapiz de flores. La luz de la luna daba justo en la piscina reflejándose el agua entre los arbustos y arboles dándole un toque mágico.

Se respiraba tranquilidad, paz, armonía.

Era todo tan perfecto, tanto que parecía irreal.

Kagome pensó fugazmente en su sueño de unas noches atrás... cuando él iba caminando a su lado y de pronto desaparecía, ahora que lo pensaba bien en sí no era InuYasha quien desaparecía, si no era ella... ella y su nuevo mundo al cual iría.

Movió un poco su cabeza para borrar aquellos pensamientos, esa noche no pensaría en ninguna estupidez, ni en ninguna tristeza, sólo se dedicaría a disfrutar de la compañía de la persona a la cual amaba.

"¿Te sucede algo Kagome?"-InuYasha la observaba abiertamente interesado en descifrar las expresiones en el rostro de ella.

"Nop, no me sucede nada, solo sigo impresionada...Gracias"-le sonrió aun conmovida.

"¡Hey! no me estarás agradeciendo eternamente, sabes que detesto eso"-le dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder, no había cosa que lo ruborizara más que Kagome dándole las gracias con aquella hermosa expresión.

"De acuerdo"-sacó su lengua y la mordió entre sus dientes como una pequeña niña aun manteniendo su sonrisa-"Me encanta el lugar"

El moso llegó y les dejo sus platos, el vino y un jugo natural (Kagome por sus medicamentes no puede consumir alcohol) e hizo una breve reverencia y se marchó.

"Esto tiene un buen aspecto"-comentó feliz echándose su primer bocado a la boca-"Mmm que delicioso"-agregó con un tono muy animado.

"Jajaja... eres tan entusiasta por cosas tan sencillas Kagome"-también probó de la comida y no la dejo de mirar en ningún momento.

Al igual que Kagome, él desde que la conoció temía que ella fuera a desaparecer, y ahora más que nunca deseaba, quería grabar cada cosa, cada gesto, cada palabra de Kagome para siempre en su memoria. Y no olvidar nunca ni el timbre de su voz, ni el color de sus mejillas, ni el brillo peculiar en sus ojos, ni el sonido de su risa...

_Kagome._

Kagome.

Kagome.

Era todo lo que existía para él.

**(INUYASHA ON)  
**

Sus ojos se veían tan iluminados, tan felices, realmente fue y es imposible resistirme a ella, cada cosa que tiene me atrae, cada palabra, cada sonido que emite, cada cosa de ella es un imán incontrolable para mi.

Ahora que la veo, ahora que sé lo que somos... realmente no puedo dejar de sentir odio y rabia conmigo mi mismo por haber desperdiciado dos estúpidos años en no decidirme a decirle lo que sentía.

Siempre me arrepentiré de eso, será algo que jamás me lo perdonaré.

Y lo peor es que estoy tan seguro que si Kagome no hubiera tenido esta enfermedad aun seguiríamos siendo solo amigos, que tontería... además ella fue quien tomó valiente y me lo dijo, en cambio yo tan cobarde tan estúpido y cobarde...

Kagome ha tomado entre sus manos la copa que contiene jugo y la bebe distraidamente... observó aquel gesto de forma tan interesada...

"InuYasha ¿Tengo algo que me miras tan fijamente, me harás sonrojar"-me sonríe de forma tranquila tocándose sus mejillas.

"Estas sonrojada hace bastante rato"-le respondo de la misma forma y le devuelvo su encantadora sonrisa.

Es tan raro pensar ahora en mi pasado, vivía sin el más mero sentido, sólo me dedicaba a desperdiciar el dinero de mis padres, salía con chicas porque así me sentía poderoso, pero eso solo era algo superficial, realmente con muy pocas llegue a tener una interacción sexual, la mayoría llegaba totalmente ebria a mi cama y se quedaban dormidas, y realmente nunca me han agradado las mujeres así, terminaban dándome asco, y sentía asco de mi mismo también... las dejaba dormir y cuando despertaban les decía que todo fue muy bueno y les pagaba un taxi para que se fueran.

Luego me sentaba en mi cama meditando que mierda había echo aquel día y cada día era lo mismo, desperdiciando cada día haciendo estupideces...

Pero cuando conocí a Kagome...

"InuYasha...InuYasha"-reacciono, me esta llamando pasando su mano sobre mi rostro para llamar mi atención-"¿Estas escuchándome? parecías mirarme pero tus ojos no están en si concentrados en mi"-Curvo mis labios hacia arriba, Kagome ha echo una extraña mueca y se ve tan divertida.

Adorable.

"Claro que te estaba escuchando"-le digo para dejarla tranquila mientras me echo otro bocado a la boca.

"¿A sí?... bien, el asunto es que no puedo creer que Souta siendo tan pequeño tenga YA novia, quiero decir..."-continua charlando pero me vuelvo a perder en sus ojos, en sus gestos.

Aquel día cuando entre a la discoteca iba dispuesto a la rutina de siempre, la vi sentada en la barra sola, como la típica chica que parece rogar por compañía, su larga cabellera negra me llamó la atención apenas cruce mi mirada por su espalda.

Al acercarme me di cuenta de que era mucho más bonita de lo que había pensando tan solo al ver su espalda. Se veía concentrada en algún pensamiento.

Pero al iniciar la conversación y ver su reticencia hacía mi, mi orgullo se sintió herido... y quise ser cruel con ella.... tratar de decirle algo que la molestara... pero no lo conseguí, no podía hacerlo, había un 'no se qué' en ella, algo que me llamaba... que me decía que no debía dejarla escapar.

Y me enrabien conmigo mismo al no entenderme por primera ves.

Aun recuerdo cuando me obligo a tomarme esa foto con ellos... parecía tan empeñada en ello y me miraba de forma tan directa como si supiera todo de mi, como si supiera lo solo que me sentía.

Kagome.

¡Mierda!

_Como fui tan idiota._

Como fui tan estúpido.

Como fui tan tarado.

  
Para no haber advertido que algo así podría pasar, que las personas no están para siempre, si no sólo por un breve momento.

Kagome, lo siento... lo siento de verdad.

Pero si te digo esto ahora quizás te lastime también a ti.

Y además mi orgullo aun es muy grande como para poder decírtelo así de claro.

**(INUYASHA OFF) **

"Pero ahora que lo pienso, los niños son tan precoces"-suspiró al fin terminando su plato.

"Bueno, supongo que Souta se debe comportar como todo un caballero"-le guiño el ojo.

"Supongo que le enseñé como tratar a las mujeres... de echo le daba clases y él me decía 'pero contigo no puedo, eres mi hermana, me da risa' "-Dijo Kagome tratando de imitar de forma errónea la voz de su hermano menor.

"Esa fue una imitación fatal Kagome"-le dijo riéndose de ella.

"Lo sé"-también comenzó a reír.

InuYasha se quedo callado de forma abrupta, la miró atentamente y ella al no sentirse acompaña en las risas fijó su atención en él.

"¿Sucede algo?"-mordió su labio inferior.

"Si"-dijo en tono serio.

"¿Malo?"-preguntó poniéndose levemente nerviosa.

"Depende eso de ti"-sonrió de forma orgullosa.

Se levantó de su puesto y rodeo la mesa llegando al lado de Kagome, la tomó del brazo para que ella se levantara, y ésta le hizo caso, una mano la puso en la cintura de ella y la otra la metió a su bolsillo sin dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos.

"Me estoy asustando"-Murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados sintiendo el aliento de InuYasha chocar en su rostro. Embriagándola.

"No te preocupes..."-le besó fugazmente los labios y ella los cerró inmediatamente ante aquella caricia-"Abre los ojos Kagome"-escuchó su profunda voz.

Kagome le hizo caso y frente a su rostro vio los dedos de InuYasha sosteniendo un anillo de plata con un diamante.

Sintió su respiración volverse jadeos.

Su cuerpo temblar.

Su pulso acelerarse.

Sus ojos volverse húmedos.

"InuYasha...¿Esto es lo qué estoy pensando...?"-preguntó con cautela.

"Depende de lo que estés pensando"-sonrió.

"No me hagas decirlo yo...di lo tú"-rió suavemente entendiendo perfectamente de que trataba.

"Sabía que no me lo harías tan fácil"-refunfuño con humor.

"¿Estas seguro?"-el sonrojo aumento en sus mejillas. Apenas podía respirar.

"Nunca había estado de algo tan seguro como lo estoy ahora"-contestó serio y con voz profunda.

"Entonces que estas esperando, hazlo como se debe, o te llevas un NO anticipado"-le acarició la mejilla frunciendo falsamente sus cejas.

"De acuerdo, tú ganas..."-dijo tomando la mano izquierda de Kagome-"Señorita Kagome Higurashi"-comenzó con la voz algo temblorosa, no era tan fácil como lo había imaginado-"¿Quiere casarse usted con este hermoso y sexy hombre?"-finalizó besándole lentamente la mano que tenía sostenida entre una de ellas.

"Mmm..."-suspiró-"Por supuesto que quiero casarme con el hombre más arrogante, orgulloso y sexy de esta tierra"-sonrió cuando él le puso el anillo en el dedo anular, sin poder contenerse más lo abrazó mientras las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas-"Me prometí no llorar más... y mira"-se quejó hundiendo más su rostro en el cuello de él-"Pero ahora lloro de felicidad.."-lo abrazó aun más fuerte y él la cobijo con ahinco.

"Kagome"-murmuró contra los cabellos de ella-"Te quiero"

-

Sus cabellos se desparramaron sobre la cama y él se subió encima de ella controlando su peso en ambos codos ubicados a cada lado del cuerpo de ella, le encantaba la sensación de tener el cuerpo desnudo de ella rosándose contra el suyo, cada caricia era deliciosa, cada suspiro incrementaba el hambre de él sobre ella, cada beso era una droga adictiva que le hacia necesitar y querer más y más.

Kagome se movió inquieta debajo de él moviendo sus caderas de forma más acelerada sin dejar de gemir, abrazándolo por sobre los hombros, sujetandose de ahí, enterrando sus uñas en el lugar...

"Mmm...Dios"-murmuró casi sin razón la muchacha al sentir que se estaba elevando más y más.

InuYasha mordisqueó el hombro de ella y se volvió a dedicar a besar la suave boca de Kagome, al momento que sabía que pronto estaría en lo máximo de aquella tan íntima unión.

Kagome se comenzó a convulsionar debajo de su cuerpo de forma brusca gritando de placer, se retorcía e incrustaba más fuerte las uñas en la espalda de él, pero InuYasha no lo sintió porque estaba viviendo su propio orgasmo.

Cuando pudieron volver a controlar sus respiraciones, entonces fue cuando él se separo de ella y se recostó a su lado acunándola contra su pecho.

"Si esta es la forma en que tienes a tus rehenes, estoy encantada de seguir prisionera aquí"-susurró contra el caliente y protector pecho de él, pasando un brazo por la cintura de él para abrazarlo mejor.

Él rió de forma agradable y plena.

"Eres la única rehén que me interesa tener ahora y siempre"

**Continuará. **

**UFF! Se que me demoré más que otras veces en continuarla, pero me formatearon el pc ;__; asi que no tengo **_**MicroOffice**_** por lo cual escribí en **_**WorPad, **_**por ello realmente no sé como salga el formato.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS****, es tan hermoso y alentador leerlos.**

**REALMENTE ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDA DE USTEDES que me dan su apoyo para poder continuar en esto que tanto me fascinan.  
****  
Espero ****sus Post con mucho cariño****.**

Besos a todos (K)  



	11. Desistir

**Aclaración:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, los he tomado de 'barsa' que soy XD!  
Hago este fanfics por entretención propia y de los fans de este genial anime/manga.

**IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER: Al igual que en el capítulo pasado, ahora lo hice con la versión de Kagome sobre algunas reflexiones que el personaje a echo para que la puedan entender mejor.  
**  
**L**et **G**o!

**Tan sólo tres meses.**

_**Desistir  
**_

Se miró al espejo con aire ausente, estaba desnuda frente a él, había temido hacerlo antes pero finalmente se había decidido para darse ánimos ante los cambios que estaba  
recibiendo su cuerpo por causa de la enfermedad.

Su piel definitivamente ya no era del trigueño brillante y vivo que solía poseer, más bien aquel color tierra desabrido ya se había apoderado completamente de su cuerpo, fijo  
sus cosas en la zona de las costillas y el abdomen.

"Oh"-exclamó al darse cuenta de que había bajado de peso de una forma abrupta. No era que ella tuviese sobre peso, su contextura por naturaleza era delgada, pero nunca se  
le habían notado tanto las costillas como ahora, y no sólo las costillas si no que otros huesos se marcaban más en su cuerpo que antes como la clavicula, sin duda sobresalía  
mucho más, y aquel hundimiento gracioso que se formaba entre la unión de ambas estaba mucho más profundo que antes.

Kagome suspiró resignada, cuidadosamente tocó su cabello y entonces vivió lo que esperaba, al deslizar sus dedos por el sedoso pelo se arrastraron con sus manos una cantidad  
de mechones considerables.

Cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza, tan sólo había pasado una semana desde que comenzó el tratamiento y tan evidente estaban siendo los resultados.

Subió ambas manos a cada costado de la frente y apretó con fuerza ahí, refregó con insistencia una de sus manos contra la parte de su ojo, nariz y mejilla como si tratará de  
borrar cualquier pensamiento que pudiera perturbarla. El otro brazo lo bajo abrazándose así misma pasándolo por sobre su vientre.

Inhalo y exhalo aire.

Había pasado lo que había previsto.

Había pasado y ella sabia que haría.

"Lo siento"-susurró frente al espejo que mostraba aquella vacía expresión.

.

-

La miró por largos segundos que parecieron horas con aquella expresión: Los ojos abiertos de un tamaño casi imposible, la boca abierta de sorpresa, y las cejas alzadas  
más de lo normal.

"¿Aun me estas escuchando?"-le preguntó por tercera ves Kagome pasando su mano delante del rostro de la joven sin tocarla para ver si reaccionaba-"Sango no es gracioso..."-comenzando ya a molestarse-"De todas las reacciones que me esperaba departe tuya no pensé que fueras a quedar en ¿Shock?"-suspiró.

Sango pareció darse cuenta de que Kagome le estaba hablando y cambió un poco su posición, luego dio un grito muy fuerte y se lanzó a abrazarla dándole el abrazo de oso más  
grande que hubiera tenido Kagome alguna ves en su vida. Sin contar que no estaba logrando respirar por ello.

"De verdad ¡De verdad se casarán!"-chilló apretándola aun más.

"Sa-Chan...oh..no respiro"-logró decir con dificultad cuando ya sentía sus pulmones arder ante la necesidad de tomar aire.

Sango se alejó un poco de ella aun con aquella expresion sorprendida y contenta.

"Es que no me lo puedo creer"-volvió a chillar con más fuerza.

"Imagínate a mi..."-entornó los ojos.

"Otra ves, cuentame otra ves como fue"-pidió con ojos emocionados.

"De acuerdo"-sonrió-"Estaba yo comenzando asustarme, porque me miraba de una forma tan absorbente, te juro... pensé que me perdería en sus ojos..."-suspiró sonrojándose inmediatamente-"De la nada se levantó, me tomó el brazo haciéndome levantar a mi también, y ahí pensé un montón de cosas... incluso que rompería conmigo... pero vaya  
que esa opción era la más alejada...y cerré los ojos algo nerviosa y cuando los abrí estaba hay el anillo... y apenas lo vi entendí todo"-Kagome dio un aplauso como dando  
terminada la historia, se sentó en la silla cuando la vista se le desenfocó... Pero Sango estaba demasiado distraida pensando en la situación de su amiga para notar aquel incidente.

"Me das un poco de agua"-pidió Kagome tratando de sonar natural.

"Si"-Sango caminó hacia el lava platos, abrió la llave y sacó un vaso del estante...lo llenó sin prisa y al voltearse sin intenciones se le cayó de la mano-"¡Kagome!"-La muchacha estaba desvanecida en su sitio. Tenia la cabeza sobre la mesa y los brazos caían a sus costados totalmente muertos-"¡Kagome!"-gritó agudo la joven olvidando el desastre del suelo y corriendo el poco espacio hacia su amiga-"No otra ves... no otra ves"-musitó frustrada y asustada.

Trató de reanimarla echándole viento con la mano pero no resulto, la acomodó mejor en el asiento apoyando la espalda de la chica en e respaldo, y teniendo cuidado de que la cabeza quedara bien firme ahí.

Sacó otro vaso y lo llenó del líquido, se acercó con el corazón latiendo rápido.

"Vamos...vamos"-el agua recorrió la garganta de Kagome sin ahogarla, pero no resultó, seguía inconsciente. Sango desesperada le echo un poco de agua en la cara pero tampoco funcionó. Miró el teléfono con tono severo y sin dudarlo más se acercó al mesón marcando el número de la ambulancia.

Esto no estaba para nada bien.

.

-

"¿Estará bien?"-escuchó a lo lejos.

"Claro que lo estará, Kagome es fuerte"-una voz masculina arremetió contra esa pregunta de forma algo brusca. No las escuchaba del todo bien, parecían chocar en su cabeza.

"Debemos dejarla descansar, ya despertará"-escuchó una tercera voz.

Con dificultad abrió los párpados, sentía que le pesaban demasiado... pero un dolor atravesó su cabeza. Los tuvo que cerrar enseguida.

**  
(Kagome Higurashi ON) **

No entiendo muy bien en donde estoy...pero estoy segura que me encuentro recostada en una cama, no quisiera aceptarlo pero este olor que detesto pertenece al hospital.  
No recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que me pasó... o como llegué aquí.

"Parece que esta reaccionando"-dice una voz femenina que conozco pero que mi cabeza no le da nombre porque simplemente no tengo fuerzas para hacerlo.

"Kagome..."-suspira una profunda voz, 'alguien' me ha tomado la mano de forma sumamente delicada.

Me esfuerzo por tratar de abrir los ojos... pero siento que los párpados son como cemento, y que cuando trato de abrirlos el ardor que provoca aquella acción tan simple sube por mi cabeza hasta transformarse en una gran punzada. Arrugo mi ceño.

_Si no fuera tan débil._

¡Odio ser humana en este momento!  


"Kagome ¿Qué te duele?"-su voz es tan dulce, jamás pensé escuchar la voz de InuYasha de una forma tan amorosa... Me resigno a mantener los ojos cerrados enojándome conmigo misma por perderme ver su hermoso rostro.

"Nada... estoy bien"-mi voz suena asquerosamente pastosa y aspera.

"Si como no"-puedo casi adivinar que a puesto los ojos en blanco.

"De verdad..."-sonrío, siento el agarre de su mano aumentar considerablemente. Pero no me importa, no me hace daño, si no al contrario, me da fuerzas para seguir batallando.

"Kagome ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?"-ahora puedo reconocer todas las demás voces perfectamente...

"No mucho Sango"-logro decir con cierto esfuerzo que espero no se note... detesto que se preocupen por mi. No quiero darles más problemas.

"Lo importante es que el doctor dijo que fue una reacción que esperábamos ante la quimioterapia...pero estarás como nueva otra ves"-Miroku se acercó a mi y me  
beso la frente con total amabilidad, puedo adivinar que esta sonriendo de forma tranquila.

Lo intento una ves más... lucho con abrir los párpados... sólo logro entre abrirlos, el rostro de InuYasha lo aprecio de forma desenfocada pero el sólo echo de sentir su mirada sobre  
mi es la suficiente energía que necesito.

Me aborrezco profundamente por haber esperado tanto tiempo a decirle mis sentimientos, si hay algo que debo agradecer a esta maldita cosa que estoy padeciendo es la posibilidad  
que me dio de poder armarme de valor y poder contarle cuanto le amo...

Poder estar así con él... entregándome puramente a InuYasha ha sido lo más maravilloso de toda mi vida.

Me perdí durante mucho tiempo sus exquisitos besos, sus deliciosas caricias...

Por eso se que puedo morir ahora tranquila... aun así... creo que si reencarnara nuevamente en un futuro decidiría vivir el ahora con toda energía y entusiasmo y no dejarme derribar por tonteras que uno mismo las hace grandes cuando a veces la solución es tan sencilla.

Diría con más frecuencia 'te quiero' a la gente que valoro, y sin duda si amara a una persona sería clara y también se lo contaría y demostraría... para no volver a pasar por lo  
mismo, para no pensar en un 'si hubiera echo aquello' o un '¿Qué pasaría si hubiera tomado tal decisión?' porque todo se resume en: _La vida es para vivirla de forma alegra y también valorarla y respetarla, sin excesos ni sin abusos, si no que con la mágica palabra: _**Amor. **

"Y...¿Mamá?"-finalmente ya no me duele tanto los párpados y los abro totalmente. InuYasha tiene una expresion de preocupación tan acentuada que me hace sentir mal. Le ofrezco una sonrisa mientras trato de sentarme en la cama, él me ayuda y me besa fugazmente los labios.

"Esta hablando con el doctor"-Sango se apoya en el marco de la puerta tiene el rostro casi idéntico al de InuYasha pero un poco más relajado. Miroku se encuentra a mi lado izquierdo,  
y adiviné bien, tiene su expresion tranquila y un aire sabio. Verle siempre me ha dado cierta paz, claro, excepto cuando se pone con sus cositas de hombre mujeriego.

"Se debió poner como loca seguro"-trato de decirlo con humor, creo que no da resultado, ninguno cambia su expresion.

"Si... Souta y el viejo están con ella afuera"-dice InuYasha mientras me acaricia la mejilla de forma lenta con el dedo pulgar. Me alegra darme cuenta que ya no le incomoda  
expresarse de forma más atenta y cariñosa. Porque cuando lo conocí, Dios, era insoportable...-"¿Por qué sonríes?"-me dice en un tono algo sorprendido.

"Sólo pensaba algo..."-me río suavemente, pero no se si el sonido que sale realmente de mi es una risa, parece más un esfuerzo de risa.

"Sango acompáñame a tomarme un café abajo"-Le dice Miroku de la nada a Sango quien asiente sin dejar de mirarme-"Volvemos más rato Kag-Chan, procura no armar una gran fiesta  
en nuestra ausencia o no te lo perdonaré"-me advierte Miroku en tono bromista.

"Oh, es el sueño de mi vida hacer una en un hospital mientras tengo el suero en el brazo"-le contesto en el mismo tono. Él solo me sonríe y toma de la cintura a Sango para salir  
con ella... creo que si Miroku no hubiera echo eso, Sango no hubiera sido capas de caminar por si misma.

_Lo siento. _

"Pobre Sango"-musito volviendo mi vista a InuYasha.

"¿Qué era lo que pensabas?"-ataca él. Lo miro confundida-"Recién, cuando sonreías..."-me recuerda, su rostro se acerca más al mio.

Dios, debo lucir fatal... que vergüenza... y él tan perfecto. No es justo.

"Yo..."-Se que me estoy sonrojado, lo sé por lo caliente que siento mis mejillas.

"Kagome..."- besa mis labios de forma tan lenta, demoro en responderle... me encanta esta sensación de que solo existimos nosotros dos y nadie más, esta es la ocasión cuando  
desearía tener super poderes y así lograr detener el tiempo. Su boca se torna más insistente, más desesperada, y Dios, yo comprendo totalmente su devoción en aquel beso, le correspondo con la misma intensidad... porque sólo quisiera besarle así para siempre. Me conformo con eso para ser feliz-"Dime que pensabas"-me ordena suspirando alejándose  
un poco de mi boca.

"Pensaba que..."enderezo un poco mi cabeza para alcanzar sus labios nuevamente pero solo consigo darle un leve rose porque echa hacia tras su rostro con su expresion seria.

Lo se... no me dejara en paz hasta saber lo que pensaba.

"Pensaba que ahora estas más demostrativo en cuanto a tus sentimientos...antes eras muy arisco y la mayoría de tu comentario eran sarcasmos..."-Me ve con las cejas algo  
fruncidas, pero tiene puesta en su boca aquella sonrisa arrogante que me fascina.

"¿Tú crees?...¿Y eso es bueno o malo?"-vuelve a tomar mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza pero nunca para que me duela. Es solo su forma de decirme 'estoy contigo'.

"Bueno, por supuesto..."

"Pero te enamoraste de el InuYasha arisco, orgulloso y sarcástico"-me dice con voz plana.

"Lo sé, me gusta tal como eres InuYasha, no necesitas cambiar...sólo me agrada esa nueva parte tuya que surgió"-le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa de una forma tan radiante.

"¿Entonces no surgió un nuevo Yo señorita Kagome?"-me pregunta con la voz más animada.

"Nop, surgió una nueva partecita en el Señor InuYasha y me encanta"-se ríe ante mi comentario la cual llena todo el lugar.

_  
Disfrutar. _

Esa palabra se me viene a cada momento cuando estoy con él.

_Disfrutar cada momento con él, sin arrepentirme de nada.  
_  
Arrepentirse solo trae remordimientos innecesarios y definitivamente no los quiero en el último mes que me queda de vida.

Entonces recuerdo... he tomado una decisión que se que no le agradara pero debo hacerlo.

"InuYasha"-le llamo suavemente, sus ojos están clavados en mi rostro de forma directa, levanto mi mano y con las puntas de los dedos toco su mejilla izquierda"-He tomado una decisión..."

"¿No te estarás arrepintiendo de casarte conmigo?"-su voz suena preocupada y consternada.

"No tonto, no es eso"-toma mi mano que estaba acariciando su mejilla y la besa suavemente.

"Entonces ¿qué es?"-suspiro preparándome para lo que me vaya a decir ante mi nueva decisión.

"InuYasha he decidido desistir de la quimioterapia...no, no... escuchame"-le digo rápidamente al ver que se disponía a decirme algo-"Mira como estoy... me siento débil, mi pelo se estaba comenzando a caer... Yo sabía que sucedería, solo lo realicé para que ustedes vieran que lo había intentado, pero no me siento feliz así... prefería estar sin nada de esto, sólo tomando los calmantes del dolor... NECESITO que me entiendas... InuYasha ya te lo dije antes, quiero estar lúcida, quiero que sea tu hermoso rostro, tus hermosos ojos lo último que yo vea de esta tierra..."-InuYasha me ha mirado todo el tiempo sin pestañear... Un nudo se arma en mi garganta... si no es porque mis pulmones los siento ardiendo...casi olvido respirar...

InuYasha sin poder evitarlo a dejado escapar una lágrima... una sola lágrima. Veo como trata de aparentar que no se a deslizado.

"Estúpida alergia"-trata de excusarse pasándose de forma brusca la mano por los ojos.

"InuYasha..."-musito triste... no hay nada que me cause más dolor que ver aquella expresión en su perfecto rostro...

"Esta bien Kagome...si es lo que tú quieres..."-me sonríe falsamente... pero esta bien, por esta ves dejaré pasar aquella sonrisa desabrida.

"Te amo"-le digo desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

**(KAGOME HIGURASHI OFF) **

"Lo sé"-InuYasha se pasa una mano por la cabeza despeinándose.

"¿No deberías haber dicho Yo también te amo?"-Kagome pone los ojos en blanco con una torcida sonrisa.

"Supongo"-El joven se acercó al rostro de la muchachita pasando un brazo por la espalda de Kagome la atrae contra si-"Te amo"-Le susurró en el oído de forma suave pero intensa...

La muchacha dio un suspiro largo abrazándolo también con la misma fuerza.

"Sobre el matrimonio"-comienza el chico de ojos dorados.

"¿Pasa algo con eso?"-le sonríe.

"El doctor dijo que hoy te daba de alta... he hablado con un sacerdote y bueno... nos casaremos pasado mañana"-le anunció de forma calmada, como si le estuviera contando algo poco relevante.

Kagome pestañeó varias veces ante de asimilar la noticia del todo. Se removió un poco en el abrazo acomodándose mejor.

"Pasado mañana"-repitió con cierto quiebre de voz.

"¿Esta mal?"-le preguntó él con algo de angustia en sus ojos.

"No...no, para nada..."-Kagome le sonrió, se acercó más a su rostro anulando los milímetros que quedaban de distancia-"Me parece perfecto... sólo estoy emocionada"

**Continuará...**

Capítulo breve, digamos que es un capítulo de transición.

Desde el siguiente capítulo hacia adelante comenzará a volverse todo más torcido y angustiante.

Esta historia esta comenzando a llegar a su fin.

Gracias por los comentarios. Realmente estoy agradecida.

Besos !

Katys Camui

**PD: LES RECUERDO QUE COMO NO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN MICRO OFFICE PORQUE MI PC LO RECHAZA, LO HAGO EN WORPAD POR LO TANTO NO SE SI EL FORMATO SALGA BIEN DURANTE TODO EL TEXTO.**


	12. Memorable momento

**Aclaración: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago este fanfics por mera diversión y la del os fans de este anime/manga.

**Advertencia: **

**-Lemon. **

**-Esta narrada en una parte por el punto de vista de InuYasha.**

**Tan solo tres meses**

_**Memorable momento**_**.**

Kagome se despertó apenas sonó el despertador, la verdad es que no había dormido muy bien no porque sintiera malestar, ya realmente estaba acostumbrándose al dolor… sino más bien porque hoy sería el día en que contraería matrimonio con InuYasha.

Una parte de ella se sentía tan plenamente feliz por ello, y otra no dejaba de reprocharse por causar un agujero más en el alma de él.

Bajo los escalones y se encontró con su madre poniendo un que-que en el horno. Examino con la mirada todo lo que había en la cocina. Sobre la mesa había pastelillos, flanes, una torta de tamaño mediano y una grande que habían mandado a hacer hace dos días atrás apenas supieron que InuYasha tuvo la brillante idea de adelantar todo.

Haber logrado que les hicieran la torta como querían con más prisa de lo normal costo, pero al contar la historia fue suficiente para que el corazón de la dueña del local se ablandara e incluso les terminara regalando la torta.

Aunque InuYasha le había dicho que habría querido hacerlo en un gran local, Kagome se opuso rotundamente y prefirió realizarlo en su hogar, de todas formas no era mucha gente la invitada, en sí asistirían lógicamente su madre, su abuelo, Souta, sus amigos en común Sango y Miroku, y las amigas de secundaria de Kagome, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, de parte de InuYasha no era mucha la familia, en realidad él tenía cierto conflicto con ella así que por lo que sabía solo asistiría la madre de él, lo cual no dejaba de tenerla nerviosa porque sería la primera vez que la conocería… y también iría la esposa de su medio hermano mayor: Kagura con la única hija que tenían: Rin.

"Kagome"-le llamó su madre despertándola de sus pensamientos.

"Hola"-le saludó acercándose para abrazarla.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"-le preguntó inmediatamente mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

"Algo nerviosa…"-se apartó un poco de su mama y fijo su ojos en la mesa, luego los regreso a su madre-"¡La verdad es que apenas pude dormir de los nervios!"-casi gritó dando un pequeño saltito… luego se puso a cambiar su peso de un pie al otro inquieta-"Realmente deseo que salga todo lindo.."

"Lo será"-La mujer se dirigió a ordenar unos platos.

"Eso espero"-Kagome se dirigió a uno de los muebles de la cocina que estaba a un lado de la ventana y de ahí saco una caja de botiquín.

"¿Sientes mucho dolor?"-La señora Higurashi trató de sonar casual.

"No mucha en realidad, sólo es por si acaso… no quiero arruinar este hermoso día"-le aclaró guiñándole un ojo para que le tuviera confianza.

"Está bien, pero si te sientes rara me lo dices inmediatamente Kagome"-no fue una petición, más bien la madre se lo ordeno.

"De acuerdo"-dijo ella planamente.

"Kagome"-le advirtió mirándola por sobre su hombre.

"Lo haré mamá, lo haré"-suspiró. Kagome ensanchó sus ojos cuando se recordó algo muy importante-"¡El vestido!"-chilló.

Escuchó a su madre reír sin dejar de lavar los platos que había ensuciado cocinando.

"Tranquila Kag, vino la señora Anihille a las 7 de la mañana a traértelo"-siguió con su amplia sonrisa.

"Tan temprano"

"Si, es que tenía cosas que hacer"-se volteo súbitamente y camino hasta la muchacha sorprendiéndola totalmente, Kagome se sintió un poco asfixiada cuando su mamá le dio un gigante abrazo que la apretujó entera, pero no hizo nada por decirle que no podía respirar bien…

"Mi chiquitita"-le dijo acariciándole el pelo. Kagome le devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma-"No puedo respirar"-se quejó la Señora Higurashi.

"Lo mismo digo"-sonrió traviesamente, su madre se apartó secándose algunas lágrimas que habían escapado.

"Está bien mamá, todo estará bien…"-le dijo-"todo estará bien"-se repitió así misma.

El resto de la mañana se le pasó muy rápido, se fue a la peluquería y le hicieron un bonito peinado tomado, donde algunos rulos estaban y caían por sobre su oreja, el flequillo se lo habían corrido hacia el lado derecho, luego de eso su madre la llevo en auto a la casa y espero hasta que llegó la maquilladora (amiga de la familia) le puso colores cálidos y suaves en el rostro que iluminaron su cara.

InuYasha llegó cuando Kagome se estaba cambiando su ropa por el vestido sencillo de novia. Y aun que él insistió en querer verla el abuelo se lo prohibió por la superstición que él creía que era cierta. InuYasha resignado tuvo que esperar.

Kagome no se dio cuenta cuando ya eran casi las seis de la tarde y había llegado el sacerdote y el pequeño grupo de invitados.

El piano viejo de los Higurashi comenzó a sonar tocado por el abuelo y entonces Kagome conteniendo la respiración y sintiendo vértigo de la pura emoción bajó las escaleras junto a su madre buscando inmediatamente los ojos de InuYasha. Cuando los halló tuvo su mundo completo.

Él la observaba con una implacable mirada que transmitía nervio, ansiedad, pero por sobre todo irradiaba amor. Y Kagome se sintió agradecida de notar eso y tener aquella conexión con él, porque se encontraba de la misma forma, con las mismas emociones.

Cuando llegó a su lado la madre de Kagome les unió la manos y le entrego una cálida sonrisa a InuYasha quien se la devolvió de la misma forma, pero no aparto por mucho la mirada de su 'casi' esposa.

El sacerdote comenzó con su típico discurso, su voz era la única que se escuchaba en el living amplio de los Higurashi… en ningún momento InuYasha soltó la suave mano de Kagome, la cual se aferraba a él con gran fuerza.

La mayor inseguridad de la muchacha era desmayarse en medio de la ceremonia, aunque no había tenido dolores ese día, aquello iba y venía sin que ella pudiera hacer mucho.

Pero por el momento todo iba bien.

El Padre comenzó a hacer los votos finales… y el sentimiento de pertenecerle a InuYasha se agradandaba en su corazón haciéndola rebosar de una felicidad indescriptible.

"InuYasha Taisho, aceptas a Kagome Higurashi para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separé"-esas finales palabras eran crueles por el hecho de que aquel tiempo era tan breve como un respiro… tan solo un mes… tan solo un mes y ese compromiso acabaría… Kagome trató de borrar aquel pensamiento de su mente cuando las lágrimas trataron de nublar su vista, las controló, no quería dejar de observar el hermoso rostro de su novio.

"Si acepto"-dijo él con la voz ronca y algo pastosa, casi quebrada.

"Kagome Higurashi, aceptas a InuYasha Taisho para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe"-repitió el viejo sacerdote, Kagome se mordió el labio para que las palabras pudieran salir, se había formado un nudo tan fuerte en su garganta por la emoción del momento que temía que su voz saliera en apenas un murmuro.

"Si…acepto"-logró decir con esfuerzo al momento que finalmente una lágrima ganaba la batalla y se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Entonces el menor de los Higurashi se acercó con un almohadón en forma de corazón de pequeño tamaño de color blanco que había hecho la mamá de InuYasha el día anterior con los anillos de matrimonio depositados ahí.

El sacerdote entonces espero a que cada uno dijeran sus votos los cuales por la pareja habían sido modificados.

"Kagome, el destino da hermosas y crueles vueltas, mi pasado fue una niebla, un oscuro y solitario lugar, pero mi futuro se vio iluminado por tu presencia… Y ahora quiero decirte que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y que seré tuyo para siempre sin importar la distancia…amor"-Todos quedaron sorprendidos al escucharlo decir tan 'poéticas palabras' algo tan impropio de el muchacho. InuYasha tomó la frágil mano de Kagome y deslizó el anillo por su dedo.

Kagome tembló ante su contacto y miró su mano abstraída por unos segundos.

Kagome entonces tomó el anillo que quedaba en el almohadón y dijo sus propios votos.

"InuYasha, el destino da hermosas y crueles vueltas, mi pasado era tranquilo per contigo se volvió increíble, desde que te conocí supe que sería imposible no amarte, InuYasha te amo más que a nada en el mundo y seré tuyo para siempre sin importar la distancia…amor"-dijo Kagome con la voz a punto de soltar un gimoteo, imitó al acción de él y mirándolo a los ojos le puso el anillo en su dedo.

"Puede besar a la novia"-sentenció el sacerdote con voz solemne.

InuYasha soltó su mano y puso ambas en el pequeño y redondo rostro de ella, se acercó lentamente y entonces unió los labios a los de ella de forma lenta y pausada, un roce amoroso y suficiente para demostrar lo que sentía en ese momento.

Los aplausos de los demás nos se hicieron esperar.

.

.

.

Kagome gimió cuando él la beso de una forma tormentosamente más desesperada mientras que con una mano abría la puerta y la otra la seguía sosteniendo firmemente en brazos.

InuYasha cerró la puerta de un portazo y dio pasos torpes hacia la cama con Kagome agarrada firmemente a su cuello besándole las mejillas.

"Pareces estar muy entusiasmada"-le dijo InuYasha con la voz ronca devolviéndole los besos con el misma ímpetu.

La recostó sobre la cama y ella lo abrazó por debajo de los brazos apretándolo a su cuerpo, InuYasha besó la comisura de sus labios y luego succionó el labio superior de la muchacha para repetir la acción con el inferior.

"InuYasha"-murmuró suave contra la boca perfectamente masculina.

Kagome lo empujó suavemente para sentarse.

"Bájame la cremallera"-le pidió Kagome girándose en la cama y dándole la espalda para que pudiera abrir su vestido.

InuYasha besó primero el costado del cuello de ella y mientras bajaba el cierre sus besos descendían de forma lenta por la frágil espalda de ella.

"Suave"-suspiró él.

Le quito el vestido dejándola solamente con su conjunto pecaminosamente provocativo para la noche de bodas.

"Preciosa"-ronroneó en el oído de ella y mordió gentilmente la oreja femenina.

"Te amo"

Kagome le ayudó a quitarse la camisa que ya tenía algunos botones abiertos, por suerte él se había quitado la corbata cuando estaban todos bailando.

"Esta haciendo mucho calor"-Kagome acarició el amplio tórax de él y bajo sus manos al abdomen exquisitamente formado de InuYasha.

"Mmmm…."-gimió despacio él cuando Kagome bajó sus manos aun más y rosó por sobre la tela la masculinidad de él que ya estaba erguida. La escuchó reír a lo lejos de forma traviesa, y luego sintió nuevamente las manos de ella pero esta vez desabrochándole el pantalón-"Kagome…"

Él la ayudo a terminar de quitarle el pantalón y tiró lejos la prenda, sin previo aviso se abalanzó nuevamente sobre Kagome haciéndola apoyar la espalda sobre el colchón, sus peinado se comenzó a desarmar y algunos mechones salieron de su lugar repartiéndose por sobre la almohada.

InuYasha la miró fijamente a los ojos por largos segundos, observó el rostro que tanto amaba con una extrema adoración que hicieron sonrojar de forma furiosa a la joven.

"InuYasha…"-Kagome levantó una mano y le acarició la cara-"Cuando dije que era tuya en los votos…desde que nací lo soy…"-sonrió plenamente-"Estoy segura que estábamos destinados"-susurró.

El aliento de él le choco en el rostro.

"Yo también lo creo"-le dio un fugaz beso en la frente-"Para siempre"-besó su nariz-"Y aquí y en cualquier otro lugar que exista"-besó sus labios, la boca de Kagome se abrió para recibir la impetuosa lengua de él que se enredo con la de la joven devorándose literalmente el uno al otro.

El ambarino pasó una mano por la espalda de ella tratando de encontrar la forma de abrir el elaborado sostén.

"Quien se le ocurrió crear una cosa así para la noche de bodas"-reclamó frustrado al no poder abrírselo. Ella se rió de él.

"Calma"-sonrió.

Kagome le mostró su costado.

"Aquí"-le dijo ella y se soltó el sostén dejando sus senos expuestos.

"Estaba escondido"-murmuró llevando sus manos a los montes de ella.

Los acarició dulcemente, los apretó entre sus manos y la besó en los labios. Luego bajó y beso sus senos, chupando, succionando y mordiendo suavemente los pezones de ella.

Kagome se arqueo dándole mejor acceso y sostuvo la cabeza de él ahí enrollando en sus dedos mechones del cabello de InuYasha.

"Ah…"-gimió algo fuerte cuando el bajó su mano y le acarició su centro con los dedos.

"Esto también molesta"-sentenció refiriéndose a la tanga que estaba usando ella.

"Coincido en eso"-Kagome levantó sus caderas para que él pudiera sacárselas tirándola lejos-"Y eso también molesta"-le señaló ella apuntando con su dedo el bóxer negro de él.

"Quítamelo"-la desafió en tono divertido y con una sensual sonrisa.

Kagome lo besó en la boca y le comenzó a bajar los bóxer con la mano, luego decidió intentarlo de otra forma, rodó con InuYasha quedando sobre él y bajó para tomar entre sus dientes la tela y bajarla. Él la miró con los ojos sorprendidamente abiertos y excitados. Él termino de ayudarla a retirárselos.

InuYasha la hizo rodar nuevamente para quedar sobre ella y se besaron largamente acariciándose, tocándose de forma intensa cada parte de piel expuesta.

El joven se posicionó y entro en el ser de la muchacha que lo recibió apretando sus músculos interiores.

"Increíble"-murmuró Kagome comenzando a menear sus caderas al ritmo de él, no era la primera ves que recibía a InuYasha en su interior, pero cada ves que sucedía sentía que era como la primera, y cada ves la experiencia de tenerlo unido de esa forma tan intima se hacía más exquisita.

Primero comenzaron con movimientos lentos torturándose mutuamente a profundizar y hacer más largo el placer. Pero eso no duro por mucho cuando él ya no se pudo resistir más y comenzó a entrar y salir de Kagome con más fuerza.

Ella se removía inquieta y diciendo palabras sin sentido bajo él. Los pechos de Kagome le rosaban el tórax a él y le transmitían una corriente eléctrica más fuerte aun.

InuYasha trató de decir algo pero en remplazo solo pudo soltar un gruñido que salió desde lo más hondo de su ser.

Kagome comenzó a sentir esa increíble sensación de que el nudo en su bajo vientre se apretaba y se apretaba cada vez más, y luego crecía y crecía y crecía para poder estallar.

Su cuerpo tembló y los movimientos de caderas los aumentó más y más hasta que logro flotar y llegar a lo más alto con un grito estremecedor diciendo el nombre de InuYasha.

El joven se sintió satisfecho al saber que ya había llegado su esposa, y aumentó más su ritmo para lograr alcanzarla, y entonces todo se volvió de puntitos de colores y soltó un fuerte gemido llamándola cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Sin muchas fuerzas Kagome levantó su cabeza y le besó el mentón a él.

"Te amo tanto"-le dijo abrazándolo. InuYasha la acostó sobre él estrechándola más fuerte sin salir aun de su interior. Sintiéndose el olor de _hacer el amor_ en todo el cuarto y en sus cuerpos sudorosos.

"Kagome… mi Kagome"-InuYasha suspiró su nombre y la abrazó con más fuerza aún.

Mil ideas pasaron por su cabeza.

**(InuYasha Taisho ON)**

Maldición, ¿_Por qué, por qué demonios me tienen que volver estas ganas de llorar?_ Soy un hombre, llorar es para los débiles sin embargo todo esto…. Todo esto es tan doloroso.

Es _amarla y a la vez auto-dañarme_… pero no me importa, no me importa el dolor que me quede para el resto de mi vida, estando así, todos estos momentos te juro Kagome que los guardaré para siempre en mi. Que nadie ocupará tu lugar.

Es la promesa silenciosa que te haré para siempre, para cuanto dure mi vida…

"InuYasha"-Kagome se ha removido y se ha puesto a mi lado. Ya no estamos unidos de la forma tan 'intima' eso me hace sentirme extrañamente solo, aunque la tenga a mi lado…

_¡Maldición! Se hombre y no llores._

_¿Qué diría Sesshomaru si te viera así?_ De seguro 'Oh que hermano tan niñita tengo'.

_Tengo _que ser fuerte.

_Debo _ser fuerte para Kagome.

"¿Si?"-le digo tratando de no sonar dolido…

"Seré tu ángel guardián"-me dice con una sonrisa tan hermosa.

_¿Mi ángel guardián?_

Tiene que decir eso justo en un momento como este….

_Kagome…_

_Kagome…_

_Kagome…_

No sabes cómo duele… y no me imagino el doble que te debe doler a ti.

"Que hermoso ángel tendré"-la abrazo nuevamente y beso su cuello-"Te amo"

**(InuYasha Taisho OFF)**

Kagome se acomodó mejor en el pecho de InuYasha y cerró sus ojos ignorando la punzada que atacó su cabeza.

**Continuará.**

**Capítulo largo para reponer la demora.**

**Ayyy casi lloro mientras escribía la parte de InuYasha.**

**: $!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad.**

**Besos!**


	13. Inicio

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, si no que a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi que creo este genial anime/manga.

Hago este fanfics por diversión propia y de los fans de esta historia.

**U**se nuevamente en una parte el narrador protagonista.

_**La leyenda mencionada**__ en una parte del fanfics es CREACIÓN MÍA, no sé si coincida con alguna que exista en Japón, se me ocurrió de repente para darle un toque más misterioso al nombre que le puse al río._

Ahora si.

**L**et **G**o!

**Tan Sólo tres meses**

_**Inicio**_

Se sintió horriblemente acalorada, podía también sentir el pijama mojado de sudor apegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y la mano de él entrelaza con la suya por sobre su vientre.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la transparente y a la vez misteriosa mirada del muchacho de orbes doradas. Se vio reflejada nítidamente en ellas y un sonrojo se alojo en sus mejillas sin piedad, abrió sus labios y dio un leve grito para luego esconderse debajo de las frazadas.

"Kagome"-le llamó él suavemente tanteando las frazadas, sintiendo el frío en su mano al dejar de sentir el cálido tacto de ella-"¿No crees que hace mucho calor como para abrigarse tanto?"-su voz sonó divertida.

Ella se arrastró como pudo por la cama rodando para alejarse de él.

"¿Kagome?"-InuYasha se sentó en la cama sin entender bien-"¿Qué haces?"-él la vio levantarse de la cama llevándose la frazada para cubrir su rostro y parte de su pequeño cuerpo.

"Es todo los días lo mismo"-le dijo ella abriendo un poco la frazada dejando ver solo sus ojos.

"No entiendo… ¿A qué juegas?"-InuYasha tiró las sabanas que estorbaban en sus pies hacia atrás y se levantó de su lugar para ir donde ella.

"No, no, no"-Kagome retrocedió unos pasos cuando lo vio aproximarse.

"Te estas comportando raro"-Kagome entendió que él estaba comenzando a enfadarse cuando las cejas de él se fruncieron.

"Sólo no me veas a la cara hasta que haya ido al baño"-se apresuró a decir pasando por su lado lo más rápido que pudo pero InuYasha siendo más fuerte y veloz alcanzó a sujetarla de un brazo que más parecía una masa uniforme con la frazada cubriéndolo.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"-exigió saber atrayéndola contra su cuerpo semi-desnudo.

"Tú tienes la culpa"-dijo ella ofendida sin abrir más de lo necesario la frazada de su rostro.

Él hizo un gesto exasperado.

"Si la tengo al menos quisiera saber el por qué"-le trató de tirar hacia atrás el molesto y pesado material pero ella firmemente lo tenía sostenido-"Kagome"

"Es sólo que…"-ella inclinó su rostro hacia el lado derecho y desvió su vista de la de él-"Es sólo que desde que nos casamos (una semana atrás) tú siempre… siempre… amaneces tan… tan hermoso, siempre eres atractivo…"-apretó sus ojos-"Y yo soy tan normal…"-Kagome se aferró más a la frazada con sus delgados dedos-"Tú cuando despiertas hasta con tu cabello despeinado y las marcas de la almohada en tu rostro eres adorable"-su voz sonó como si estuviera hablando de lo más fascinante que existía en su vida, es que para Kagome simplemente InuYasha lo era todo-"Y yo… si era normal… cada vez soy peor…con esto, ya sabes…"

InuYasha esperó a que terminara con suficiente sorpresa en su rostro, no imaginaba que Kagome se sintiera de esa forma ante lo que ella decía era por su '¿_Belleza_?' reconocía que era guapo, sin embargo para él Kagome siempre había sido preciosa… quizás no se lo dijera demasiado, pero eso iba por su personalidad, pero la forma en que ella lo describía a él era como él la veía a ella.

Perfecta hasta cuando se despertaba.

Quizás el amor cegaba y te hacía ver a la otra persona tan o más grande que tú que se te hacía como un radiante sol que anhelabas y sentías que jamás lo alcanzarías…

"No seas estúpida"-aplicando un poco más de fuerza que lo normal logró tirarle la frazada que aterrizó sobre el suelo alfombrado de un lindo color burdeo oscuro.

"¡InuYasha!"-gritó ella algo enojada tapándose con las manos su rostro-"Que malo eres"-El joven la tenía prisionera entre su fornido cuerpo, encarcelándola con sus brazos.

"Kagome"-le dijo en su oído-"Te lo dije ante… y supongo que tendré que volver a repetirlo"-su voz sonó como si estuviera fastidiado por volver a decirlo, y la verdad que lo estaba porque toda la situación le parecía algo ridícula-"Eres perfecta para mí, lo eras tanto que perdí dos años en decirte lo que sentía, imagínate…YO… que me creía un sexy seductor, fui un cobarde y no me atreví a decirle que la amaba Señorita Higurashi, perdón… ya no es Higurashi, es Señorita Taisho"-sonrió ampliamente sintiendo las palabras dulces en su boca y ella bajo sus manos parar mirarlo embobada y con la cara roja.

InuYasha se acercó para besarla y Kagome se dio cuenta que él había aflojado los brazos alrededor suyo, aprovecho eso y se deslizo hacia abajo corriendo hacia el baño.

"No hasta que me haya lavado los dientes"-le gritó desde dentro.

"Genial"-se tiró sobre la cama aspirando el olor de la almohada donde había estado la cabeza de ella recargada-"Eso fue tan psicópata"-se dijo para si mismo sin aun quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Pero no le importaba si parecía raro actuando así, pero quería grabarse todo eso de Kagome, no olvidarlo jamás… no soportaría olvidar su aroma.

"¡Kagome!"

"¿Qué?"-se escuchó algo distorsionada su voz por el cepillo de dientes en su boca.

"¿Qué perfume usas?"-enterró más su rostro en la almohada.

"Ese de la Tv… Rosas silvestre… ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres usarlo?"-Él se giró y la observó cerrar la puerta del baño con una sonrisa en su cara algo traviesa-"¿Acaso cuando yo no esté te harás Gay?"-bromeó ella dirigiéndose al armario para sacar algo lindo que ponerse.

"No bromees con eso"-dijo él serio.

"¿Ah?"-Kagome lo miró sin entender muy bien.

"No bromees con lo que pasará después…No lo hagas"-InuYasha miró fijamente el rostro de ella que estaba totalmente desconcertado, vio la sorpresa… luego la tristeza…el dolor-"Kagome"

"Esta bien…tienes razón"-Ella sonrió falsamente-"Sólo quería hacerlo más ameno"-Kagome se dio vuelta para sacar un vestido lila.

"Disculpa"-le dijo él.

Kagome se volteó y lo vio sentado en la cama con la cabeza cabizbaja, el flequillo cubría sus ojos, sus hombros estaban caídos y su mentón tenso.

"InuYasha…"

InuYasha otra ves ¿Disculpándose?. Kagome no sabía si acercarse o dejarlo a solas con sus pensamientos por unos momentos, finalmente opto por la segunda opción.

"No te preocupes"-le dijo ella y se dirigió al baño a darse una rápida ducha y cambiarse su pijama sudoroso por el vestido ligero.

Cuando salió del baño InuYasha estaba mirando por el ventanal con aire pensativo.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?"-Kagome respiró hondo cuando lo escuchó hablarle con el ánimo de siempre.

"Vaya… hemos hecho tantas cosas todos estos días que creo que estoy ya falta de ideas"-rió suavemente.

"¿Alguna otra cosa que siempre hayas deseado hacer?"-InuYasha abrió sus brazos invitándola a refugiarse en ellos y ella inmediatamente accedió.

_Soy tan fácil._

Pensó fugazmente cuando estaba ya protegida ahí.

"Sabes, me gustaría un paseo en bote por el río Kiseki"-Kagome rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de InuYasha-"Ya sabes el famoso río milagros donde una doncella lloró por el regreso de su amado y sus lágrimas crearon el río y su samurái regreso"-le dijo ella contándole a grandes rasgos la leyenda entorno al río.

"Oh, con que el río Kiseki"-se acercó y le beso los labios-"Supongo que podría ser"-dijo con voz plana.

"¿Cómo que supongo?"-se apartó un poco y le golpeo el brazo-"Dijiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera"-le recordó alzando una ceja.

"Cierto, cierto"-se rió de ella-"Deja cambiarme de ropa entonces"-le besó la frente y fue hacia el baño a darse una ducha.

.

.

.

.

-

"Wow"-Ella se acercó a la orilla aferrándose con una mano al borde del bote, luego inclinó su cuerpo y con la otra mano toco la fría agua.

"Te caerás"-le dijo él tratando de controlar su tono preocupado por la proximidad de ella al borde del bote.

"Sé nadar"-respondió de la manera más obvia.

"¿A sí?"-InuYasha hizo un extraño movimiento con los remos y el pequeño bote se movió de forma brusca haciendo tambalear a Kagome quien grito al ver su rostro aproximándose al agua, cuando creyó que se caería él la sujeto desde atrás.

"InuYasha, pero que bruto"-lo reprendió-"Me asustaste"

"Uy si, se nadar"-se burló de ella con su sonrisa perfecta, ella ignoro el comentario de él solo por esa hermosa sonrisa, Kagome bufó, resopló y se acomodo en su lugar-"Oh… yo esperaba algo más de diversión"-agregó poniendo cara de desilusionado.

"No soy tu entretención"-se cruzó de brazos evitando mirarlo, no quería derretirse ante él y esa...encantadora… perfecta…sonrisa…

_No lo mires_

_No lo mires_

_No lo mires_

_No…_

_Kagome…_

_No lo hagas…_

Se decía así misma.

"Vamos Kagome, solo estaba bromeando"-InuYasha dejo los remos a un lado deteniéndose el pequeño bote y se movió con cuidado hasta llegar a su lado-"Sólo bromeaba Señora Taisho"-le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo pero ella bajo la vista.

_No lo mires.._

_No sedas_

_No, no y no…_

_¡Rayos ya no puedo más!_

Fijó su vista en la de él y como era de esperarse se sintió perdida.

"Eres malvado y siniestro"-Disimuló una risita.

"Que malvada lengua"-Y la sonrisa continuaba tan perfecta como siempre.

"InuYasha no hagas eso"-Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él.

"¿Hacer qué?"-preguntó con aire inocente ampliando más su sonrisa.

"Sabes a que me refiero"-se quejó abrazándolo y rindiéndose ante él-"Me preguntó cuánto habrá llorado la Doncella esperando a su amado…para llenar este gran río"-dijo con aire ausente enterrando su cara en el pecho cálido de él.

"Sabes que solo son leyendas"

"Me parece más divertido pensarlo así"

"Keh"

"InuYasha"-pronunció el nombre del muchacho de forma lenta.

"Kagome"-la imitó, pero ya no tenía en su cara la amplia sonrisa.

"No quiero que estés como la Doncella"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-La miró pero solo pudo ver su cabello que se movía con el viento… Seguía con el rostro en su pecho.

"Que quiero que seas feliz…por cuanto dure tu vida"-Él comenzó a enfadarse nuevamente.

_¿Por qué tenía que volver a tocar el tema?_

Se apresuró a abrir su boca para reprocharla pero ella había levantado su cabeza y lo miraba de forma seria y totalmente abierta. Entonces él prefirió callarse y escucharla.

"InuYasha se que no quieres oír este tipo de cosas, pero es la realidad, sólo quiero que seas feliz eso es todo"-Sonrió reconfortantemente.

_¿Cómo mierda puedo ser feliz sin ti?_

_¿Cómo?_

Pensó desesperado apretándola más contra sí.

La escuchó quejarse y creyó que la estaba abrazando muy fuerte así que suavizo sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero Kagome continuó jadeando.

"¿Kagome?"

"Mi cabeza…duele"-gimió.

"¿Quieres volver?"-Preguntó con cautela.

"No te preocupes… se me pasará"-le sonrió débilmente-"Quiero llegar a la otra orilla y volver ¿sí?"-le guiño un ojo, con una mano sujeto los cabellos rebeldes que chocaban contra su rostro por el viento.

"De acuerdo"-aceptó algo desanimado.

¿Debería volver en seguida en vez de llevarla hasta donde quería?

¿Y si solo era una falsa alarma?

¿Y si de verdad podría empeorar?

La enfermedad era impredecible y ya habían llegado al último mes… aun que Kagome no se veía tan débil, era notable su baja de peso y que ya no tenía tanto ánimos como siempre.

De echo la Kagome normal hubiera estado chillando y haciendo cosas divertidas, moviéndose en el bote de un lado a otro y hablándole de muchas cosas… Pero su Kagome de ahora hablaba lo necesario, no gritaba tanto y era mucho más tranquila.

Kagome…

Kagome…

Kagome…

"Oye InuYasha"-Ella llamó su atención y él inmediatamente se la dirigió apartándose de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?"

"Si te concedieran un deseo ¿Cuál sería?"-Ella esperó su respuesta curvando sus labios hacia arriba pacientemente.

"Vivir eternamente contigo"-Respondió antes de lo esperado por Kagome.

Parece que ese sería un día para sentirse sorprendida. InuYasha podría ser muy bruto, tonto e idiota para expresarse normalmente, pero en ese tipo de situaciones siempre lograba decir la palabra exacta para hacerla volar.

"¿Por qué pones esa cara?"-Quiso saber al verla con sus enormes ojos abiertos más de lo normal.

"Yo solo…había pensado lo mismo"-sonrió tímidamente.

"Es que tengo el don de leer la mente"-le explico confiado.

"Si tú y cuantos más"-Puso sus ojos en blanco y luego se rió.

Ups…. Otro dolor en la cabeza, logró disimularlo tosiendo _o_ eso creyó.

"¿Se te pasó el dolor a la cabeza?"-Kagome evitó el rostro de InuYasha mirando hacia la orilla que estaba a solo un minuto.

"Si"

"Genial"

Llegaron a la orilla y se bajaron para caminar un rato por alrededor, Kagome se aferró firmemente al brazo de él, la vista estaba comenzando a fallarle… de echo cada vez veía todo más borroso…

Maldición.

¿Estaba perdiendo la vista?

"Kagome me estas enterrando las uñas… y duele"

"Lo siento"-dijo casi gimiendo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No te asustes…"-se escuchó decir casi llorando-"Es que… no puedo ver"

Él se quedo reteniendo la respiración.

"¿Es…Estas segura?"-Pasó su mano delante de la pequeña cara de ella pero Kagome no reacciono.

"InuYasha ¿Qué hago?"-Las lágrimas se deslizaron de forma tormentosa por sus mejillas-"InuYasha"-le dijo con voz histérica.

"Debemos volver"

"InuYasha"-suspiró ella desvaneciéndose en los brazos de él.

"¿Kagome?...Kagome… ¡Kagome!"

.

.

.

-

**(Kagome de Taisho ON)**

Si existe algún lugar donde vamos después de morir realmente no lo sé, ahora mismo me siento flotar, y no sé donde estoy… o quizás sí pero no lo quiero asumir.

Todo esta tan silencioso, tan pacífico… ¿Realmente aun sigo viva? Sólo preguntarme eso debería provocarme desesperación pero por una extraña razón no logro ponerme nerviosa e histérica.

¿Está bien eso?

Sin duda mi cuerpo se siente ligero… ¿He olvidado algo? ¿Por qué siento como si me faltara algo?

He vagado bastante tiempo por aquí pero el túnel no parece tener fin aunque todo está algo desolado y tenebroso tampoco logro asustarme.

No me entiendo.

Y… ¿Qué es lo que me falta?

Es como si hubiera olvidado todo de mí.

"_Tienes que volver_"

¿Qué fue eso?

"No puedo sin ti"

Mis pies no tocan el suelo, elevo mi cabeza, me doy vuelta.

¿Fue eso una voz?

"_¿Qué hare sin ti_?"

Su voz me perturba… y toda la paz esta desapareciendo.

Duele…

"_Te amo_"

Amor…

¿Por qué me siento débil?

¿Por qué el no recordar que me falta me hace volverme inquieta?

Eso me molesta.

"_Despierta_"

¿Despertar?... debo hacerlo…. ¿_Debo hacerlo_?

Todo estaba muy tranquilo aquí… aunque aun no llegaba a ningún lugar en particular.

"_Maldición ¡Kagome_!"

Oh esa voz ya no es amable, esa voz me esta llamando, esa voz me necesita.

Amor…

"_Te amo_"

InuYasha.

Su nombre ha vuelto a mí…

Y me siento completa.

¿Era eso lo que me faltaba?

_InuYasha._

Siento como si me estuvieran jalando desde lo más profundo del mar unos brazos y me hacen subir y subir sin poder encontrar la superficie en concreto.

De pronto soy consciente de mi alrededor, he llegado al final, he salido a flote.

"¿Esta… Esta despertando?"-Escuchó una voz femenina que trata de ocultar un gimoteo.

"Kagome"-su voz llega a mi llenando de vida cada parte de mi ser, necesito abrir los ojos y ver su cara.

"Inu..."-no logro terminar su nombre, mi voz suena horrible, débil, pastosa y gruesa y la lengua me cuesta moverla. Mi boca esta tan seca.

"No te esfuerces en hablar"-¿Acaso su voz se quebró?

Espera, no pienso rendirme, quiero ver tu cara.

Con esfuerzo sobre humano logro abrir los ojos, ¿Quién pensaría que un simple abrir de parpados podría resultar tan difícil?

Mi vista esta desenfocada, recuerdo vagamente que no veía bien en el paseo en bote…

Veo un manchón que cada ves puedo notar mejor, son sus ojos los que me miran de forma tan devota, lo puedo sentir.

"Cuan…to"-maldición, sueno tan fatal.

"Cuatro días"-Me dice adivinando mis pensamientos-"Me alegra que despertaras..."-lo siento tomar mi mano…

Finalmente logro ver mejor… su cara tan perfecta como siempre… Entonces noto que estoy llena de tubos.

"Apesta"-puedo hilar al fin, él me sonríe.

"Lo sé"-Besa mi frente.

**(Kagome de Taisho OFF)**

"Kagome"-Exclamó la madre de la muchacha rodeando la cama para quedar al lado de ella y le tomó la mano-"Hija"-Sus ojos brillaban y la sonrisa en su rostro era tan feliz que Kagome no pudo evitar sentir un culpa.

No recordaba que había estado soñando.

"Mam…"

"No te esfuerces cariño, todo estará bien ¿si?"-Acarició el cabello de la jovencita.

Kagome dirigió su vista al resto de la habitación y entonces vio a Sango y Miroku abrazados en la esquina de la habitación contemplando con aire emocionado. Sango tenía los ojos rojos. Kagome les regaló una sonrisa.

El abuelo y Souta estaban al lado de la ventana y también la miraban fijamente.

"Hermana"-Souta se acercó a la cama y se puso al lado de su madre-"Te hice esto"-el niño le mostró lo que tenía en sus manos.

Era un barco de papel de color verde claro, en una de sus alas decía 'Te quiero', Kagome intentó tomarlo con su mano libre pero no tenía el suficiente dominio de su cuerpo, lo sentía casi inerte.

"Gracias"-dijo muy despacito.

Su pecho subió y bajo con extremada lentitud.

El doctor entró entonces a la habitación y miró algo sorprendido a la azabache.

"Es que el pensó que no despertarías, pero yo sé lo fuerte que es mi mujer"-le explicó InuYasha con una sonrisa arrogante.

El doctor no respondió a lo de InuYasha y se dedicó a revisarla.

"Si gustas Kagome, puedes volver a tu casa"-el hombre le sonrió.

"Señora Higurashi o… InuYasha ¿Podemos hablar?"-Pidió el médico de la forma más normal.

"Quiero…es…cuchar…"-Kagome se enojó por no poder mover su lengua bien, las palabras salían enredadas.

InuYasha vaciló un momento y luego se dirigió al doctor.

"Si Kagome quiere escuchar… entonces que sea acá"-le tomó la mano delicadamente y se sentó a su lado.

"Estoy de acuerdo"-coincidió la madre.

"Kagome…sólo hay que esperar"-Le dijo a ella, mirándola a ella directamente, las palabras fueron mordazmente sincera.

¿Por qué algo que era tan obvio dolía tanto?

Ella como pudo asintió.

"Lo sé"-logró decir-"Quiero…volver…"

"Pero Kagome"-interrumpió Sango-"Aquí te cuidarían mejor"-trató de razonar con ella.

"No…casa…mejor"-Le sonrió.

"Kagome"

"Ella tiene razón Sango"-le dijo Miroku acariciándole el pelo.

InuYasha miró a Kagome y se perdió en sus ojos casi sin vida.

Una parte de él se estaba desmoronando…

**Continuará…**

**Uffffffffffffffffff Primera vez que hago un capítulo de 15 hojas, pero no sé, no podía parar de escribir y no encontraba la forma de finalizar el capítulo sin dejarlo demasiado "chan chan chan"**

**Solo uno o dos capítulos más. : $ **

**GRACIAS por los Comentarios tan hermosos y dedicados que me escriben, sin duda han sido la fuente de inspiración para poder seguir.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**

**K**_**atys**__**Camui**_

_**(L)**_


	14. Juntos en la Eternidad

**Aclaraciones:** InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, si no que a la Grandiosa y Genial Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago este fanfics por diversión propia y de los fans de este anime/manga.

Ahora si.

**L**et **G**o!

**Tan Sólo tres meses**

_**Juntos en la Eternidad**_

Habían pasado tres días agrios y crueles donde Kagome no había dejado de retorcerse de forma dolorosa… sus gemidos llenaban el silencioso lugar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ahora, su respirar era extremadamente lento, sonoro y profundo. Kagome estaba durmiendo con el sudor cubriendo su piel en una fina capa brillante, sus cabellos desordenados cayendo por toda la almohada en aquella cama matrimonial.

El padre de InuYasha aun que no se llevaba de lo mejor con él le había regalado una casa para el matrimonio y ahí habían estado ambos viviendo desde la boda.

Ahora él estaba recostado a un lado de la gran cama observando el perfil demacrado de Kagome con el flequillo pegado a la frente.

La madre de la muchacha estaba con el abuelo en la habitación del lado dándole unas pastillas para tranquilizarlo ya que se había alterado al ver el estado de Kagome y había sufrido una descompensación y la presión se le había subido, Souta naturalmente estaba con el abuelo también.

Sango y Miroku se encontraban en la cocina preparando té.

InuYasha daba gracias de poder estar un momento con Kagome a solas, dado que apenas habían salido del hospital y habían llegado a la casa tanto sus amigos como la familia de la joven no se despegaban de la casa. Y él lo entendía y comprendía, sólo asumía que era un maldito cerdo egoísta que solo quería estar con ella todo el tiempo a solas por su inherente necesidad de pertenencia que la joven le lograba producir.

Ella pareció despertar y abrió los ojos un poco desorientada.

"Kagome"-le susurró a su lado incorporándose un poco para poder verle completamente a la cara-"Hola"-le sonrió.

"A…gua"-musitó débil viéndolo a los ojos con una extrema adoración.

InuYasha depositó un beso en la frente de Kagome y tomo el vaso de agua que había sobre el velador. Ayudó a Kagome a sentarse un poco y le puso el borde del vaso en los labios dándole muy poquito para que no se ahogara por su estado.

"¿Quieres más?"-Ella negó lentamente.

"Gracias"-Dijo tan suavecito que casi InuYasha no la escucha, ella trató de darle una sonrisa amable y él se la correspondió.

Suspiró algo aliviado de que hubiera despertado, realmente cada ves que la veía perderse en sus profundos sueños sentía un terrible miedo de que no volviera a despertar… la sola idea le horrorizaba… _¿Pero cómo podía tenerlo espantado algo tan evidente?_ Y eso que Kagome le había ayudado a tomárselo de una forma más calmada, aun así el dolor seguía ahí empujándolo a ese precipicio de emociones que no quería sentir y que de una u otra forma llegaban con más fuerza e intensidad.

Kagome miró el techo blanquecino por unos largos segundos acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz… no sabía cuánto había dormido, suponía que bastante pero aun así seguía sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y cansado.

Desvió sus ojos a los dos hermosos soles de InuYasha que la contemplaba conteniendo el aliento.

"Si no respiras te ahogaras"-Kagome musito despacito y casi sin aire, como pudo se movió quedando de lado para verlo directamente.

Oh si, InuYasha seguía tan hermoso y radiante como siempre, con su perfecta boca masculina y su cuerpo emanando protección, su olor también estaba presente y ella cerró los ojos y aspiró lo más profundo que pudo para sentir aquel delicioso aroma a menta que le llenó cada parte de su ser.

"Delicioso"-Susurró entre abriendo los ojos y acercándose más a la cara de él-"Bésame"-le pidió moviendo su mano que estaba sobre las sabanas torpemente hacía la mejilla de él y acariciándola.

"Un gusto"-le respondió y redujo la precaria distancia entre ellos uniendo los labios con los de ella.

Kagome se dio cuenta que la forma de besar de InuYasha había cambiado, era extremadamente lenta y como si estuviera tanteando el terreno para no hacerle daño.

_¿Acaso le temblaban también los labios?_

Ella se enojó un poco, quería sentir los labios firmes y pasionales de él, y se esmeró en demostrárselo pasando su mano de la mejilla a los cabellos de la nunca del joven de forma que así pudiera presionarlo contra ella de manera más intensa, entonces abrió más su boca y deseosa buscó la lengua de él, la suya propia se movió torpemente y cuando la encontró pudo alcanzar su objetivo, InuYasha había comenzado a responderle con la misma ímpetu.

No se dio cuenta cuando sucedió pero de pronto InuYasha estaba sobre ella sin cargar su peso en su pequeño y débil cuerpo besándola con tanto deseo, pasión y necesidad que perdió la cabeza y comenzó a volar ignorando el fuerte dolor que la atravesó.

Él le mordió el labio inferior y luego repitió el gesto con el superior, no conforme con ello los succionó y después volvió a besarla para buscar la lengua femenina y entonces comenzar una loca danza donde el oxígeno estaba escaseando.

InuYasha recuperó levemente la cordura, no podía hacerle el amor así… no como estaba… Lentamente separó su boca de la de ella y contemplo con adoración aquellos labios hinchados que tanto le encantaban.

_Extrañaría_ su sabor.

Se inclinó nuevamente y les dio un leve rose con los suyos de forma dulce, tierna y amorosa.

"InuYasha"-Suspiró suavecito mientras su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad dolorosa, no se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar hasta que él le sonrió de forma deslumbrante.

"¿Estás bien?"-Le preguntó jadeando volviendo a su lugar, recostándose nuevamente de lado apoyando su cabeza en la almohada para dedicarse a mirarla con extrema ternura mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de ella y la mantenía a la altura de su pecho para que ella se diera cuenta de lo alocado que estaba su corazón.

Kagome solo asintió, aun se sentía flotando y una satisfacción le rodeaba el cuerpo al haber obtenido lo que quería, sin embargo el estúpido malestar seguía retumbando en su cabeza, reprimió un gemido de dolor.

"Te amo"-Le dijo ella dándole una sonrisa.

"Lo sé"-Le respondió InuYasha con aire arrogante.

Ella frunció las cejas fingiendo estar enfadada.

"InuYasha"-Sonó más el nombre de él con diversión que con reproche.

"Ya sabes"-Besó la mano entrelazada-"Yo también te amo"-Le sonrió cálidamente.

"Estoy feliz"-Susurró respirando dificultosamente.

"¿Por qué?"-InuYasha la miró con más aprensión cuando vio que parecía tener problemas en respirar.

"Ver tu rostro…me hace feliz"-Dijo aspirando una buena bocanada.

"¿Estás bien?"-Volvió a preguntarle sintiéndose algo alterado. Kagome parecía a punto de desmayarse y su piel se estaba poniendo más pálida de lo que se encontraba al igual que la temperatura de su cuerpo parecía descender más-"Kagome"-Le llamó preocupado, casi gritando.

"Bien…"-Ella le apretó la mano para tratar de tranquilizarlo-"A..gua"-volvió a pedir, sentía la garganta extremadamente seca al igual que los labios, y la lengua se seguía moviendo algo torpe. Aun que eso no la había detenido recién.

"En seguida"-InuYasha se volteó dándole la espalda y tomó el mismo vaso que lo había dejado sobre el velador para poder darle un poco.

Ella bebió muy despacito.

Entonces entró la señora Higurashi seguida por Souta y la mujer apenas la vio despierta casi corrió a su lado.

"Kagome… hija ¿Estás bien?"-Kagome puso los ojos en blanco, esa era la pregunta que le hacían a cada rato y le llegaba a fastidiar, pero comprendía también. Se limitó a asentir-"Me alegro"-La abrazó cálidamente.

Souta le sonrió desde los pies de la cama y ella le correspondió.

El dolor en su cabeza se estaba volviendo mucho más fuerte, tanto que parecía que le iba a estallar, sentía la palpitación en sus oídos acompañándole un fuerte pitido, a la vez que un frío increíble le rodeaba el cuerpo.

El dolor se intensificaba de forma envolvente y pronto su cuerpo también recibió aquel tormentoso y agudo dolor, era como si le estuvieran partiendo el cráneo y separándole la cabeza del cuerpo a la ves.

_Se fuerte…_

Kagome tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos unos momentos, no quería demostrarse así de herida… quería que estuvieran todos tranquilos.

_Se fuerte…_

Kagome fijó su vista en el hermoso rostro de InuYasha de forma apresurada, si esto estaba dando indicios de que pronto todo terminaría no quería perderse por ningún motivo la cara de su amado InuYasha, sus ojos que eran soles de vida para ella, su boca que le llenaba cuando tenía sed, su cuerpo que la abrigaba, su forma de ser que le daba calidez a su corazón, su vida que le daba vida a la suya.

_InuYasha…_

"Souta… ve a buscar a Sango y Miroku, también al abuelo"-Dijo de pronto la Señora Higurashi mirando a Kagome con cierta agonía y una severa expresión.

El pequeño inmediatamente salió del cuarto en busca de los demás ante el tono de voz que empleó su madre para decirlo.

"Kagome"-InuYasha le acarició los cabellos con lentitud y no despego sus ojos de los de ella, en donde se veía reflejado tan claramente tras esas espesas pestañas-"Kagome"-Repitió comprendiendo entonces lo que estaba comenzando a ocurrir-"No me dejes…"-Su voz se quebró y en remplazo casi un gemido salió de sus labios-"No todavía…"-Apretó la mano que tenía enlazada aun con ella y la besó cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

"InuYasha"-Salió débil y casi inaudible, pero él abrió los ojos apenas escuchó su nombre-"Todo… estará bien"-Le sonrió de forma preciosa y él sintió su pecho oprimirse de forma tormentosa y sus pulmones le ardieron, contuvo la respiración para no llorar.

_Los hombres no lloran_ se dijo para sí.

¿_Podía alguien NO llorar al ver que la persona que más quería se iba sin poder buscarla ni encontrarla en ningún lugar?_

_¿Podía alguien NO llorar al darse cuenta que jamás podría volver a abrazar ni sentir la caricia o ver la sonrisa de la persona que más quería?_

_¿Podía alguien ser tan insensible?_

De pronto se dio cuenta que en su interior estaba totalmente desesperado.

_No vería más a Kagome._

_No la tocaría nunca más._

_No volvería a ver aquella sonrisa._

_No volvería a sentir su cálido y agradable cuerpo junto al suyo._

_No escucharía nunca más decir su nombre de aquellos labios que tanto adoraba._

No escucharía más su voz ni el '_Te amo'_ en ellos.

Y como si ella estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos le sonrió.

"Te amo"-Le dijo despacito casi en un respiró y entonces su pecho subió y bajo más lento de lo que había estado antes.

La joven fue vagamente consciente de que Sango entró con Miroku y el abuelo seguidos por Souta.

Desvió un poco sus ojos para ver a los demás pero no por demasiado tiempo…. No quería perderse demasiado de admirar el rostro de su amado InuYasha.

La señora Higurashi tenía las manos a la altura de su pecho cerca del corazón presionando esa zona como si así se fuera a aliviar la tristeza que estaba sintiendo, así mismo sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso y se habían vuelto algo rojizos por las ganas de llorar.

Sango tenía la cien recargada en el hombro de Miroku y estaba firmemente abrazada a él, la contemplaba cerca de la puerta, su expresión era casi la misma que su madre, sólo que Sango no se había contenido y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas en un cómplice silencio que había llenado todo el lugar.

Miroku la observaba con el mismo gesto de tristeza pero a la vez con una calidez que sólo él sabía dar.

"No llores"-Le dijo a su mejor amiga casi en un susurro, Sango le dio una sonrisa con lágrimas adornadas y ella pensó que así era mucho mejor, ella se la devolvió como pudo.

El abuelo estaba junto a Souta al lado de la ventana, parecía tranquilo gracias a las pastillas que le había dado la Señora Higurashi… Souta tenía abrazado al abuelo y la miraba fijamente irradiándole que la quería. Ella trató de corresponder con la misma intensidad a su pequeño hermano menor.

No pudo evitar casi gritar cuando una punzada le atravesó el cerebro de forma inesperada y grave.

"¡Kagome!"-Gritaron casi al unisonó todos.

Ella se puso a respirar más fuerte cuando se percató que aquello le estaba costando demasiado, volvió su rostro al de InuYasha quien la contemplaba de forma dolorosa, triste, ausente, dolida, tortuosa, y la vez también le traspasaba con aquella potente mirada aquellos sentimientos dulces, amorosos, tiernos, y de una increíble adoración.

_InuYasha lo siento…_

Pensó al momento que otras punzadas mucho más fuerte que la anterior llegaban a su cerebro haciéndola retorcerse involuntariamente.

Respiró rápido.

"Kagome"-Murmuró él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Prométeme algo"-susurró.

"Kagome lo que sea…"-le dijo de forma incondicional-"PERO resiste…"

"Tienes que seguir…con tú vida…"-Murmuró con esfuerzo y él tuvo que ponerse más cerca de lo que ya estaba para escucharle bien-"Tienes que amar…y…tener….familia…"-Kagome respiró más hondo de lo normal-"Prométemelo"-Exigió con una seria expresión en su rostro agónico.

InuYasha la miró incrédulo _¿Cómo podía ser capaz de pediré aquello? ¿Cómo?_

Si toda su vida era ella, si no quería compartir su vida con nadie si no fuera ella.

_¿Cómo podría amar a otra persona?_

Si desde que la conoció sólo la amo incondicionalmente a ella.

"Kagome"-comenzó él tratando de no sentirse enojado con ella por pedirle aquella locura.

"Prométemelo"-Insistió, la vio tan determinada en lo que le estaba pidiendo que no tuvo más alternativa.

"Esta bien"-Suspiró sintiéndose desamparado. Apretó más la mano de ella entre la suya.

"Gracias"-murmuró. Frunció las cejas, un nuevo golpe en su cabeza había llegado, pestañeó y vio puntitos negros rodeándola, cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió pudo ver algo borroso pero aun seguía ahí el rostro perfecto y hermoso de InuYasha-"Yo… a cambio… te prometo que…"-inspiró un poco más de aire-"Te estaré esperando"

Eso estaba bien, ver su rostro hasta el último momento era lo único que había deseado, lo único que realmente le importaba.

"Te amo"-volvió a decir con un tono tan feliz que él se acercó y le beso los labios muy suavecito.

"Te amo"-Le dijo él con una sonrisa… las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejilla sin su permiso, y lo peor es que ya no había como detenerlas.

"Lo sé"-Repuso ella con cierto humor y se retorció nuevamente ante otro grave dolor…

Todo estaba comenzando a girar, todo perdía claridad, una y otra ves aquellas agujas, no, mejor dicho aquellas espadas atravesaban su cerebro sin remordimiento, aquel dolor se extendía por cada parte de su cuerpo y ella quería gritar para desaparecerlo y de hecho lo intentó, pero por más que trató nada salió de su cuerpo. Sentía que era jalada hacia algún lugar extraño y que no podía zafarse de aquellas manos que la llevaban a otro lado.

"Kagome"-InuYasha advirtió que él rostro de ella comenzaba a volverse ausente-"Kagome ¡No me dejes aun!"-le gritó para tratar de volverla.

La muchacha escuchó a lo lejos su voz, ya todo estaba perdiendo claridad, volvió a ser jalada bruscamente, parecía que la habían dejado ver por una última vez el rostro de su amado InuYasha y entonces todo se oscureció con un suave suspiro de ella y un _te amo_ muy bajito que casi no existió.

"Kagome…"-InuYasha se enderezó y gentilmente la movió poniendo su mano en el el hombro de ella-"Kagome"-subió el volumen de su voz y esta vez la movió más brusco-"¡Kagome NO! ¡Kagome vuelve! ¡Me enojaré contigo!"-Le gritó al cuerpo inerte, a lo lejos y muy poco consciente de ello escuchó a los demás gemir y sollozar, no se percató de que muchos sollozos y gemidos venían de sus labios-"MALDICIÓN KAGOME REGRESA, VUELVE"-Grito desesperado moviendo el cuerpo inerte…-"Por favor"-Pidió a la nada llorando con tanta fuerza como nunca lo había echo en su vida. Los ojos sin vida de Kagome habían quedado entre abiertos y se vio reflejados en ellos sin la luz que siempre veía ahí…

"Hijo…"-La señora Higurashi le toco el hombro suavemente-"Kagome ya esta bien"-le dijo tratando de sonar tranquila…tratando de convencerse a si misma de ese echo-"Kagome ya esta…bien"-Su voz se quebró.

"Kagome…"-InuYasha apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de la joven y con una mano le cerró los ojos por completo-"Mi Kagome…"-Murmuró para sí…

.

.

.

.

Cincuenta años después…

El hombre estaba rodeado por muchas personas a su alrededor, se encontraba tendido en aquella cama esperando lo inminente, la muerte estaba llegando a él … InuYasha la esperaba con una tranquilidad única que a todos les sorprendía…

InuYasha había estado deseoso de aquello desde que la razón de su existencia había desaparecido del mundo en el cual él vivía…

Los primeros años habían sido tormentosamente dolorosos, cada noche recordaba cada momento vivido con ella y la tristeza descendía sin dejarlo respirar.

En el día trataba de concentrarse al máximo para no pensar en ella y poder superarlo pero al mismo tiempo no quería olvidarla en lo absoluto, sentía que si lo hacía estaría traicionándose así mismo.

Terminó la universidad con impecables notas por lo mismo, apenas recordaba esos años en la que su ser había estado ausente de todo.

A veces había ido a visitar a la Señora Higurashi… pero cada ves que iba a aquella casa los recuerdos le mareaban y terminó por desistir de ir a verla… los años pasaron y se enteró que el abuelo falleció, así como más tarde también la Señora Higurashi.

La leí de la vida…

Souta en ese año se fue a USA como estudiante de intercambio, Sango y Miroku entonces se fueron también al Occidente por un trabajo que le salió haya a Miroku.

La vida continuaba, y vaya que le costó entender eso…

Más años pasaron y entonces en su trabajo llego una enfermera con un semblante parecido al de Kagome pero bastante reservada, ella demostró interés en él el suficiente para que decidiera darle una oportunidad, aunque lo que sentía por aquella mujer no era ni la mitad de lo que sintió por su Kagome, ni siquiera podía considerarse la mitad.

Pero le había echo una promesa a Kagome, y Dios, solo él sabía cómo le costó decidir formar una familia, se sentía traicionero e infiel… infiel al recuerdo que tanto había añorado.

Tuvo una familia feliz si se puede decir así, aun que siempre supo que su mujer a veces sufría por aquel dejo de ausencia que él no podía controlar.

Y ahora estaba ahí rodeado de sus tres hijos, su esposa, y sus nietos también…

Él solo quería que luego llegara su momento, él quería estar con ella, él sabia que de una u otra forma ella lo estaba esperando, apenas era consiente de algunos llantos a su alrededor, eso realmente y de forma egoísta no le importaba, sólo quería llegar con ella lo más pronto posible…

Creyó que no podía respirar, y en efecto así fue, de pronto por más que trataba de inspirar aire no podía, y sus pulmones comenzaron a arder de forma dolorosa, sentía su cuerpo quemarse por dentro aballasadoramente.

Todo oscureció.

.

.

.

.

-

"Has demorado demasiado"-Reclamo una voz juvenil y familiar a lo lejos.

Él caminó por aquel oscuro sendero hacia la luz con tonos violáceos y amarillos que se encontraba al final de camino, sin darse cuenta se encontró corriendo hacia la silueta que estaba ahí.

Cuando llegó al final le vio su rostro y su sonrisa se extendió a tal grado que sintió tirante sus mejillas.

"Te he esperado demasiado"-La muchacha tenía una expresión traviesa, y se vió en el espejo de sus ojos.

¡Estaba joven otra ves!

"¿Te has quedado mudo… InuYasha?"-Ella le sonrió para darle confianza.

"No sabes cuánto he deseado esto"-Soltó al fin y la abrazo apretándola contra su cuerpo-"Dime que no estoy soñando, por favor"-Le dijo con tono desesperado apretándola aun más, si era posible hacia él.

"CLARO que no, te dije que te esperaría… y eso hice.

"Kagome"-InuYasha la miró directo a los ojos y entonces todo volvió a encajar de forma perfecta en su lugar.

"Ahora estamos juntos en la _Eternidad_"-Ella le sonrió y se acercó a sus labios para besarlo…

Más allá de una vida juntos era toda la eternidad… ¿Podía existir algo mejor que eso?... Definitivamente NO.

_Para siempre y por siempre._

**FIN.**

**Y FINALMENTE EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO TE ESTA DEPRESIVA, TRISTE Y DEPRIMENTE HISTORIA QUE HE CREADO, PERO MÁS HAYA DE ESO INTENTE DEJAR UN MENSAJE… Y ESPERO QUE SE HAYA ENTENDIDO.**

**LA MUERTE ES ALGO QUE SIEMPRE ESTA CON NOSOTROS… PERO LA IGNORAMOS, DEJAMOS DE DISFRUTAR EL TIEMPO QUE TENEMOS Y EN VES DE ESO NOS AMARGAMOS… ES MEJOR SER CONSIENTE DE ELLO Y ENTONCES APRECIAR CADA MOMENTO CON VIDA…**

**Agradecimientos A:**

**Mis cantantes/grupos favoritos, Hikaru Utada que con Be My Last me ayudó a hacer una de los primeros cap, Muse con Unitended, DIOS que hermosa canción y como me inspiró en la escena de la playa, y luego cuando tuve que escribir la declaración de amor de él a ella, la melodía de Forbidden Love QUE ES LA QUE MÁS PREMIOS SE LLEVA POR INSPIRARME EN LAS PARTE MÁS DOLORSA, LA MUERTE DE KAGOME, LA ESCUCHÉ UNA Y OTRA VES HASTA TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO DEL FINAL, y la Nana de Bella que me dieron inspiración cuando no tenía, también a la canción Planetarium de Ai Otsuka.**

**Y POR SOBRE TODO**

**¡GRACIAS POR SUS FIELES COMENTARIOS A LO LARGO DE TODA LA HISTORIA!**

**GRACIAS…**

**Karina Natsumi, Minako K, Kamis_InuKag4e, Marynuyasha91, Yoruichi Namikaze, AllySan, Peachilein, Angellasttrue, Viccky-y, Reina Momo, Lorena, Nadja-chan, Bela123, Sonia estrada, Paula, Setsuna17, Sahora, Tadame-Chan, Ana Paulina, Lerinne, Leah.G, RefiraM, Shadowiver, Coneja, , Yasaku Cullen, MechiiKagome, Lady Lars, Sonia Sandria, Angie 1791, Meikhu-Chan, Karen, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Novelle De Telleyrand, Sanwitoop, Ayame-Pame, Agatha Miller, Anita-Chan, Lady Marysa, Lerinne, Janelle Mindfreak, Chii, Lady-Create, Alcalime, .Amarilla, A-Chan, lok4twilight, Roxa0105, guespeyue, Jane Black278, Jos, Nanako, Sumiko, Naomi, Susume22.**

**Si se me pasó alguien o escribi mal algún Nickname, realmente lo lamento, traté de que no se me pasara ninguno, pero GOD! Que Nickname más ingenionos tienen algunas xD, se me enredaban los dedos en el teclado AJAAJA!**

**NOS VEMOS EN MI PRÓXIMA HISTORIA "Peligrosa Conección"**

**Besos!**

**Katys Camui**

**(L)**


End file.
